Una razón para casarse
by harmonyisallforme
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN: El mayor deseo del padrastro de Hermione era verla casada con su hijo, y ella habría aceptado de buena gana si no hubiera descubierto a Harry con otra mujer. HP/HG. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación.

Una razón para casarse

El mayor deseo del padrastro de Hermione era verla casada con su hijo, y ella habría aceptado de buena gana si no hubiera descubierto a Harry con otra mujer.

Seis años después, Hermione se había labrado una nueva y próspera vida, cuando su hermanastro volvió a aparecer.

Pero ahora, aunque Hermione seguía amándolo y él estaba dispuesto a casarse, tampoco era ella la mujer elegida.

Capítulo 1

HERMIONE, que alegría que hayas venido. Te veo tan poco. Pareces cansada... tío James dice que trabajas mucho. Hermione sonrió levemente al oír el nombre de su padrastro. Había sido muy afortunada, reconoció en silencio; más que afortunada cuando escuchaba las historias de otras personas acerca de los segundos matrimonios de sus padres.

Su padre murió cuando ella no había cumplido todavía los dos años, y eso explicaba en parte el que se hubiese encariñado tanto con James; eso y el hecho de que él parecía tan dispuesto a quererla como a una hija, como lo estaba ella a quererle como a su padre.

—Exagera, Ginny —contestó Hermione apartando la mirada de las uñas que se estaba pintando.

La invitación que le hizo su prima para que pasara el fin de semana con ella y su marido en Bristol, coincidió con un descanso en su programa de trabajo. Pero ya que estaba allí... Empezó a sentir cierta inquietud, pero la controló.

—Háblame de mi ahijada —le pidió a su prima—. Hace más de seis meses que no la veo.

¿Y quién ha tenido la culpa? —la acusó Ginny indignada—. Nosotros fuimos a Queensmeade en Navidad.

¿Por qué no estabas allí, Hermione? Tu madre estaba muy desilusionada.

—Los negocios; me ofrecieron un contrato en Nueva York que no pude rechazar.

El oír el sonido de su propia voz, distante y fría, Hermione estuvo a punto de reírse ante la falsa imagen que estaba dando deliberadamente. Pero llevaba tanto tiempo fingiendo, que ya empezaba a formar parte de ella.

No había nadie de su familia que no la viera como la importante mujer de negocios en que se había convertido. Se quedó un momento mirándose las uñas recién pintadas y estuvo a punto de suspirar de pena, al pensar en la niña alegre y campechana que creció en las tierras de Queensmeade. Sin embargo, dejó de ser esa niña hacía diez años. Entre ella y la mujer que era ahora había un abismo insalvable... y Hermione no quería que fuera así.

—Podrás ver a mi hija mañana —le dijo Ginny negándose a cambiar de tema—. Ahora quiero saber cosas de ti. Tío James está muy orgulloso de ti, Hermione; más orgulloso de lo que está de Harry... me parece. La semana pasada leí un artículo sobre ti en Homes and Garden; las fotografías de las habitaciones que diseñaste eran fabulosas.

El artículo en cuestión era bastante bueno, y supuso un gran empuje para su pequeño negocio de decoración.

El estilo de decoración que ella utilizaba estaba cada vez más de moda. Trabajaba con técnicas tradicionales el mármol y granito.

—Mientras te quedes aquí voy a insistir en que revises esta casa —dijo Ginny medio en broma—. Teníamos muchos planes cuando nos mudamos, pero Neville ha estado tan ocupado que ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de comprar un rollo para empapelar.

Neville, el estable y encantador marido de Ginny, se había separado hacía poco de su compañía para establecer un negocio propio, y sabiendo los problemas que podrían presentársele, Hermione comprendía perfectamente que la decoración fuera la última de sus prioridades.

—Recorreremos la casa mañana —prometió a su prima y sonrió.

—Te envidio —le dijo la otra suspirando—. Siempre estás muy elegante —Hermione encogió sus delicados hombros y contestó con fingida indiferencia:

—Es sólo una fachada, Ginny; una parte necesaria en mi negocio para dar una buena imagen; pero no he cambiado.

Ginny miró a su prima con sus ojos azules y dijo sonriendo:

—Ya sé que no has cambiado, Hermione. Hace mucho tiempo que no vas a Queensmeade, ¿verdad?

Hermione percibió cierto tono de censura en la voz de su prima. Hizo un esfuerzo por dominarse y disimular sus emociones:

—Yorkshire Dales está muy lejos de Londres —notó un extraño brillo en los ojos de Ginny y el corazón le dio un vuelco—. ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? —Preguntó ronca—. ¿Ocurre algo malo en casa? ¿Mi madre, James? .

¿Desde cuándo llamaba ella James a su padrastro? Cualquiera que no les conociera pensaría que pretendía mantener la distancia con él para diferenciarlo de su padre natural; pero no era así. Ella cogió esa costumbre de Harry; quizás antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Por aquella época Harry era como un dios para ella; una criatura magnífica que le inspiraba respeto y a quien tenía el privilegio de llamar «hermano». Hizo una mueca de amargura. Parecía increíble que hubiese sido tan inocente alguna vez.

—No debí decir nada —confesó Ginny, sintiéndose culpable—. Es James, Hermione. Hace algún tiempo que tiene dolores en el pecho, y el médico le ha diagnosticado una enfermedad del corazón. Por el momento no es muy grave, pero le han dicho que debe tomarse las cosas con más calma, que no debe preocuparse mucho. Tu madre está intentando convencerlo de que se retire, de que entregue el control de la compañía a Harry.

No podía ocultar su dolor por haber recibido la noticia de labios de su prima, pero nadie tenía la culpa de eso excepto ella misma. Después de todo fue Hermione quien se distanció de su casa por propia voluntad; quien decidió labrarse una carrera que la alejase lo más posible de allí.

—Tu madre no quería preocuparte —continuó Ginny, sintiendo compasión de su prima—. Ella sabe que estás muy unida al tío James.

—Vaya. No sé cómo rayos conseguirá que se retire.

La expresión de Ginny se iluminó.

—Harry dijo exactamente lo mismo. Es increíble que siempre tengáis las mismas reacciones al mismo tiempo y que, sin embargo cuando estáis juntos no os pongáis de acuerdo en nada. Me acuerdo de nuestra boda; creí que os ibais a pegar.

Hermione apartó la mirada de Ginny y estudió sus uñas pensativa.

—Sí —contestó cautelosa sin apartar la mirada de su mano—. Siempre ha sido así.

-¿Por qué ya no os lleváis bien, Hermione? -insistió Ginny-. Al tío James y a tu madre les duele. Los dos os quieren mucho. Cada vez que hay una reunión familiar sabemos de antemano que o Harry o tú, vendréis... pero nunca los dos. Es casi como si estuviera planeado. Le dio un vuelco al oír el tono desafiante de Ginny.

—Bien, pues no lo está —contestó Hermione, secamente; y se disculpó con una triste sonrisa al ver la expresión ofendida de su prima—. Lo siento; estoy un poco nerviosa. Me disgusta mucho volar, en especial a través del Atlántico. Creo que estoy cansada del viaje.

En realidad lo que estaba era angustiada y humillada, pero esos sentimientos pertenecían a la Hermione de antes.

Ginny cambió por fin de tema y le preguntó con envidia: — ¿Cómo diablos haces para pintarte las uñas de esa manera?

—No es difícil; sólo se necesita cuidado y un buen pulso_ contestó Hermione, y sonrió divertida mientras se daba los últimos toques y admiraba el efecto—. Además, ¿quién contrataría a una decoradora que no tuviera las uñas bien pintadas?

—Pero, es que yo ni siquiera logro que me crezcan tanto. —Ah, bueno, es que yo llevo una vida de ocio, ya sabes —se burló Hermione y arqueó una ceja.

No era justo que una persona así tuviese tanto, pensó Ginny, y lanzó un suspiro al ver desperdiciados todos los atributos femeninos de su prima, la cual declaraba abiertamente y con frialdad que no tenía intenciones de casarse y que no creía en el amor.

Hermione no era guapa en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero tenía algo más que simple belleza. Mirarla era como contemplar un estanque de aguas tranquilas. Transmitía un aire de calma y quietud, pero no siempre había sido así. Ginny recordaba a la inquieta adolescente del pasado, que se subía a los árboles, organizaba carreras y siempre aparecía llena de golpes y pequeñas heridas. En esos tiempos sus ojos castaños sonreían, sus carnosos labios eran expresivos y sus movimientos rápidos.

Cuando tenía diez años, Ginny envidiaba a su prima de catorce y la estrecha relación que ésta tenía con su hermanastro. Aunque estaba en la universidad, Harry pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con su hermanastra. Estuvieron muy unidos de la manera en que ella, como hija única, hubiera deseado. Pero, en un momento dado, ocurrió algo que terminó con esa unión y ahora. .. ¿Qué? Ahora cada vez que Ginny mencionaba a Harry en presencia de Hermione, podía sentir que su prima se cerraba; y cuando mencionaba a Hermione frente a Harry, los labios de éste se curvaban con cinismo.

— ¿De ocio? —preguntó Ginny intentando evitar que Hermione supiera en qué pensaba—. ¿Desde cuándo? Oh, sé que te gusta dar esa impresión, Hermione, pero trabajas mucho. Demasiado según el tío James.

—James es adorable, aunque algo anticuado en lo que se refiere a las mujeres. Piensa que todas debemos ser como mi madre y conformarnos con un marido, una casa y una familia.

Al decir esto, Hermione bajó la cabeza para ocultar su expresión. En estos tiempos ella también había deseado esas cosas; lo único que quería era dar amor y ser amada.

No tengo planes para este fin de semana —le dijo volviendo a cambiar de tema—. Pensé que te gustaría acostarte temprano, y mañana por la noche tenemos invitados a cenar... Me muero de ganas de presumir de mi inteligente prima... y de Harry, claro —añadió con fingida indiferencia—. Creo que no te había dicho que la familia de su última amiga vive cerca de aquí. Es una chica agradable... aunque un poco joven para Harry, me parece. Es muy guapa y bastante ambiciosa.

Menos mal que estaba mirando hacia otro lado, pensó Hermione mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Harry... estaría allí... su primer impulso fue irse cuanto antes, pero estaba atrapada. Si se marchaba en ese momento Ginny adivinaría la verdad. Una cosa era que la familia supiera que ella y Harry se llevaban mal, pero...

—Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? Te has puesto muy pálida de repente.

—Se supone que las británicas somos pálidas —contestó Hermione con ironía—. Si James está enfermo, me sorprende que Harry tenga tiempo para pasar un fin de semana lejos de casa.

—Bueno, supongo que en parte lo hará por los negocios; el padre de Cho tiene una compañía que se ha fusionado con Brierton Plastics. Así fue como Harry y Cho se conocieron. Es sabido que los padres de ella esperan que se casen, aunque me parece que Cho es demasiado joven... sólo tiene diecinueve años y es una niña agradable, pero no es lo que creo que habría elegido Harry, ¿me entiendes? —Arrugó la nariz y añadió—: Al tío James le encantaría verle casado, desde luego. Él y tu madre no dejan de quejarse de que ninguno de los dos habéis hecho nada para darles nietos.

—No lo dudo —asintió Hermione con calma; y rezó para que Ginny no viera lo que sentía en realidad. Harry casado... aquello le dolió, la destrozó, y echó abajo todas las barreras que ella misma había creado a lo largo de seis años. ¿Qué la estaba pasando? Sabía que un día llegaría ese momento. Hacía seis años que Harry quería casarse; quería un hijo que siguiera sus pasos en el negocio de su padre. Harry era ambicioso y decidido, lo sabía. Y cruel, muy, muy cruel. Pero ella ya había dominado ese dolor. El Harry que ella conoció y quiso nunca existió; eso fue sólo una fachada que le sirvió como disfraz.

Como ella misma se había dicho muchas veces durante esos años, por lo menos descubrió la verdad antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Antes de encontrarse atrapada en un matrimonio de ambición y avaricia.

Ya no era tan inocente como lo había sido a los dieciocho años, y sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Harry no era el único que quería casarse para su propio beneficio. Pero la deliberada crueldad con que la engañó para hacerla creer...

—Oh, vaya, el teléfono. Quédate aquí y descansa un rato; te traeré un poco de té.

Cuando Hermione se quedó sola en la habitación que le asignó su prima se acercó a la ventana y contempló el paisaje del campo, pero sin apreciar su belleza. ¿Sabría Cho cómo era Harry en realidad, o viviría engañada como lo había estado ella? Aquella sonrisa provocativa, aquellos ojos fríos que podían arder, aquella boca que sabía...

Por Dios, ya había pasado por eso; ahora era una persona distinta, no aquella tonta inocente a quien Harry había engañado con deliberada crueldad. Aquel hombre ya no podía afectarla.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué recordaba con tanta claridad la sensación de su boca?

Su único consuelo cuando supo la verdad, fue la certeza de que nadie se había enterado de que había hecho el ridículo. Nadie supo que habían sido amantes, que Harry le había susurrado al oído palabras de amor y le había prometido matrimonio. Pero se enteró por la amante de Harry de que él pretendía casarse con ella sólo porque su padre dividiría la propiedad entre los dos, y que ella tendría tantas acciones de la compañía como él. Al principio no quiso creer las palabras de Romilda, incluso pensó que la otra mujer intentaba manchar la imagen de Harry por celos, pero cuando fue a su apartamento para contarle a Harry lo ocurrido, lo primero que vio al entrar por la puerta fue a Harry y Romilda abrazados...

Harry la vio, la llamó, pero Hermione no se quedó y corrió angustiada hasta su coche.

En ese momento James y su madre estaban de vacaciones... pasando un mes en Bermudas. Por eso Harry y ella no le contaron a nadie sus planes; querían sorprender a sus padres cuando volvieran. James trabajaba media jornada en una firma de decoración de interiores que tenía sus oficinas en York. Como estaba demasiado humillada y herida para enfrentarse a Harry, decidió no volver a casa porque sabía que él la seguiría. Lo que hizo entonces fue coger la autopista en dirección al sur.

En su trabajo no le pagaban demasiado, pero recibía una pensión de James y tenía dinero suficiente en el banco como para pagarse una habitación en un hotel económico, mientras pensaba lo que hacía con su vida.

En una carta sin remite, explicó a sus jefes que quería trabajar en Londres. Escribió otra carta a sus padres para contarles sus planes, y una tercera a Harry, en la cual le decía que había cometido un error, que no estaba preparada para casarse, que quería su libertad y una carrera.

Cuando su madre y James volvieron de Bermudas, Hermione se inscribió en una escuela para aprender las técnicas de pintura en que se basaba su negocio. Por medio de un anuncio en la universidad encontró un apartamento que compartía con dos chicas; se cortó el pelo y cambió por completo su vestimenta, descartando para siempre su imagen inocente y juvenil y adoptando la de una mujer fría y elegante.

Sus padres se sorprendieron un poco, pero Hermione explicó su marcha precipitada diciéndoles que hacía unos meses que estaba pensado lo que iba a hacer, y que encontró la respuesta mientras ellos no estaban.

Al principio se mostraron inquietos; sobre todo James, que insistió en que se quedara cerca de casa. Le dijo que no era necesario que se ganara la vida, y aunque en varias ocasiones durante esos meses Hermione estuvo a punto de volver, la idea de encontrarse a Harry la retenía. La noche en que salió del apartamento de su hermanastro después de sorprenderlo con otra, se hizo la promesa de que si volvía a verlo de nuevo no sentiría nada por él... absolutamente nada.

Los seis años que siguieron fueron muy agitados; en la universidad entabló una estrecha amistad con otro estudiante, Draco Malfoy, y en la actualidad, Draco era su socio en el negocio. Se llevaban muy bien y no tenían ningún compromiso el uno con el otro. Algunos de sus amigos pensaban que eran o habían sido amantes, pero se equivocaban. Draco era para ella el hermano que nunca tuvo.

A base de trabajar duro habían conseguido alcanzar el éxito; y Hermione sabía que formaban una pareja deslumbrante. Draco era alto y rubio, de tez pálida y ojos grises. Se divertía mucho cuando veía a los hombres que trataban a Hermione como una delicada muñeca de porcelana; con un poco más de un metro sesenta y sus pies menudos, parecía más frágil de lo que lo era en realidad.

Hermione nunca se molestaba en desmentir que eran amantes; era un buen método para mantener a raya a cualquier hombre que quisiera acercarse sin tener que ofenderle. Hermione sabía que Draco estaba intrigado por su falta de vida sexual, pero él respetaba su intimidad; no sabía nada de su pasado. Ella nunca le habló de Harry, aunque sí de su vida familiar... el matrimonio de su madre con el jefe cuando éste era un viudo con un hijo de once años. Ginny y Neville conocían a Draco; éste fue con Hermione al bautizo de Molly. Harry fue el padrino, pero excepto un breve momento en que cogió en brazos a la niña y luego se la dio a Hermione, se mantuvieron muy separados.

Hermione sonrió con ironía y pensó que debía ser muy molesto para Harry que alguien supiera cómo era en realidad. Pero molesto o no, Harry la miró con desdén en aquella ocasión. ¡Su arrogancia era increíble! ¿No se había preguntado nunca qué habría pasado si ella le hubiese contado a James todo lo que pasó?

Pero no hubiera podido hacerlo. Su madre y James adoraban a Harry, y James se habría sentido desconsolado al saber la verdad. James era un hombre intachable, y descubrir que su hijo no lo era, hubiera sido muy doloroso para él. Por eso prefirió no decir nada y se esforzó en empezar una nueva vida y encontró nuevas motivaciones. Llegó a convencerse de que lo que quería en la vida era una carrera y el éxito.

Era otoño y empezaba a anochecer, eso hizo recordar a Hermione lo avanzado que estaba el año. Habían pasado ya seis años y no había conseguido superarlo. Lo único que había conseguido fue dominar una habilidad para evitar el dolor y fingir que el resto del mundo no existía.

No era la única chica de su edad que había sufrido un desengaño y se había recuperado; conociendo nuevas relaciones; ¿por qué no había encontrado ella a otro que ocupase el lugar de Harry en su corazón?

Quizá porque aquella traición la privó no sólo del amante, sino de un hermano, un amigo, una persona a la que acudir.

Lo peor fue que le quiso tanto, tan ciegamente, que no creyó a Romilda. Después de todo, sabía que hubo otras mujeres en su vida antes que ella; Harry era ocho años mayor que ella; iba a la universidad y, sobre todo, era un hombre con un gran magnetismo sexual.

«Pobre de la chica que se case con él», pensó con amargura. Harry no tardaría en serle infiel, sobre todo tratándose de una chica inocente de diecinueve años.

Aunque no pensó en ello cuando hicieron el amor, al recordar ahora el pasado se daba cuenta de que él siempre había tenido una extraña reserva al tocarla, como si tratara de contener algo. Ahora comprendía que aquello se debía, sin duda, a que la inexperiencia de ella le molestaba. En esa época Hermione no fue consciente de eso, se entregó a Harry con alegría, segura de que él la quería; el simple contacto de sus dedos la llenaba de placer y felicidad y, en su inocencia, pensó que él sentía lo mismo; que el motivo de que le hiciera el amor era que, como a ella, la impaciencia le impedía esperar más.

Harry fue paciente, muy considerado y cuidadoso, aunque ¿por qué no lo iba a haber sido? se preguntó con acritud. De nada le habría servido a sus propósitos asustarla y, por supuesto, contaba con mujeres como Luna para obtener la satisfacción que ella no le pudo dar.

Al pensar esto se estremeció y se apartó de la ventana, consciente de que aquellos pensamientos podían ser muy peligrosos. Había olvidado el pasado y no estaba dispuesta a revivirlo. Aunque en los brazos de Harry había temblado de placer y ardió de pasión, ninguno de los dos hombres con quienes salió luego, despertó el menor interés sexual en ella. Era como si una parte de su ser se hubiese congelado... o hubiera dejado de existir... pero, después de todo, ¿qué era el sexo sino un apetito más? Al igual que las personas que podían vivir durmiendo sólo dos horas todas las noches mientras que otras necesitaban ocho, ella podía vivir sin el sexo.

Pudiera ser, pero, ¿y el amor? ¿El amor? Los labios le empezaron a temblar y los apretó con fuerza. ¿Qué era el amor? ¿Esa desafiante y peligrosa emoción que Harry despertó en ella? En ese caso estaba mejor así. Pero ella sabía que no había dejado de amar. La simple mención del nombre de Harry por otra persona era suficiente para ponerla nerviosa. El motivo por el que le evitaba constantemente no era que le odiase o despreciase, sino que le horrorizaba reconocer lo vulnerable que era ante su presencia. Mientras él no supiera lo que sentía, se encontraría segura, aunque no sabía por qué. Después de todo, ¿qué le importaban a él sus sentimientos? Harry no se esforzó por ponerse en contacto con ella, nunca intentó darle una explicación.

Poco después de recibir su carta, él le escribió una como respuesta, pero Hermione la rompió sin leerla. Quizá Harry había adivinado que ella le había mentido diciéndole que era demasiado joven para casarse y formar una familia. Aquélla fue sólo una forma de proteger su orgullo herido, y él debió darse cuenta. Pero el hecho de que no intentara verla o justificarse ante ella, era una prueba de que Romilda le había dicho la verdad.

Y al día siguiente iba a venir... con su nueva novia. Sé preguntaba si tendría fuerzas para enfrentarse a ello. Pero no tenía otra alternativa. Si se marchaba, Ginny empezaría a especular. Además, después de todo, no tenía nada que temer. Nadie en la familia estaba enterado del mes de pasión que Harry le había regalado antes de que las mentiras y los engaños le hicieran caer en su propia trampa. Sólo ella y Harry sabían de las noches que habían pasado juntos en su apartamento, cuando él le dijo que había esperado a que creciera con la esperanza de que le viese como a un hombre, no como a un hermanastro.

Ya había oscurecido totalmente. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado mirando al vacío. Miró su reloj y vio que había pasado una hora. Ginny estaría preguntándose qué diablos hacía.

Al menos tendría unas cuantas horas para prepararse. Miró la maleta que estaba encima de la cama y se acercó para abrirla. Había viajado directamente a Bristol después de una brevísima escala en su apartamento de Londres, donde se había duchado y había vuelto a hacer las maletas.

En Nueva York había tenido tiempo de hacer algunas compras. A Ginny le compró un jersey precioso, y a su ahijada un vestido muy fino.

Deshizo la maleta de forma automática. Entre la ropa tenía, un precioso vestido que se había comprado en Nueva York. Lo había metido en la maleta de forma impulsiva; era de seda, color lavanda oscuro y sensual. Decidió que se lo pondría la noche siguiente, la sentaba muy bien y acentuaba el color de sus ojos.

Era un vestido elegante, la sentaba muy bien. A pesar de sus sentimientos personales, quería que a Harry no le quedase duda de que la antigua Hermione había desaparecido. Al colgar el vestido dio gracias a Dios por la habilidad que le habían dado los años para saber coquetear sin meterse en problemas. Conocía a su prima y sabía que le conseguiría un acompañante para la cena. En otras circunstancias se habría mostrado fría y distante con el desconocido; pero al día siguiente...

Oyó que su prima la llamaba desde fuera del dormitorio. Después de adoptar una expresión de fría serenidad fue a abrir.

—Molly ya se ha despertado —dijo Ginny levantando en brazos a la niña rubia y de ojos azules.

—Cielos, ha crecido mucho.

Después de unos segundos de observarla, la pequeña se dignó a sonreír.

—Es la hora del baño —dijo Ginny mirando la ropa que llevaba puesta su prima—. Siento ser una mala anfitriona. Si quieres bajar...

—Lo que quiero hacer —le contestó Hermione—, es ayudarte a bañar a mi ahijada. Después de todo —añadió con ternura y tocó con los dedos la suave piel de la niña—, soy su madrina; y eso me recuerda algo. La he traído un regalo de Nueva York.

Apartó a Harry de su cabeza y alargó los brazos para coger a Molly.

—Vamos —le dijo a la niña—. Ya es hora de que nos conozcamos mejor, jovencita.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. . Historia: Penny Jordan.

Capítulo 2

—Hermione, eres un cielo —exclamó Ginny cuando vio el centro de flores que su prima acababa de poner en la mesa del comedor. Hermione apretó los labios concentrada en las flores. —Con los cuidados de Molly nunca tengo tiempo para ocuparme de pequeños detalles como las flores —añadió Ginny con ironía—. Neville se llevará una enorme sorpresa cuando sepa lo que vamos a comer; yo nunca tengo tiempo de preparar algo especial. Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho, pero se supone que estás aquí para descansar.

—Ha sido un placer —contestó Hermione sincera—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me metía en la cocina.

—Claro, me olvidaba de que tu madre te enseñó a cocinar. No me extraña que seas una magnífica cocinera.

—Soy buena, pero no estupenda —contestó Hermione y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

El comedor de la nueva casa de Ginny y Neville era agradable y amplio, pero los dueños anteriores no habían tenido gusto para decorarlo.

—Este comedor es un poco lúgubre —comentó Ginny arrugando la nariz—. Toda la casa necesita una nueva decoración, pero no sé por dónde empezar.

—Mañana nos sentaremos a discutirlo —se ofreció Hermione.

—Ya está aquí Neville —dijo Ginny al oír el ruido de la puerta de entrada.

—Será mejor que suba a arreglarme —dijo Hermione después de sonreír amablemente al marido de su prima. Este tenía el aspecto de un tierno oso de peluche. Le caía bien Neville. Tenía un agudo sentido para los negocios y adoraba a su mujer y a su hijita.

Les dejó solos y corrió escaleras arriba; Harry llegaría en una hora y media. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio notó que le temblaban los dedos. Aun así debía conseguir actuar con frialdad e indiferencia.

— ¡Menudo vestido! —exclamó Ginny abriendo mucho los ojos. Miró detenidamente a su prima y sintió envidia al ver cómo la seda se pegaba a su bonito cuerpo—. ¿Cómo consigues tener ese tipo? —se quejó—. Yo tengo dos kilos de más.

—Pues si es así, me gustas más con esos kilos de más — comentó Neville cuando entró en la cocina después de Hermione—. Mmm. Aquí huele muy bien.

—Pues dale las gracias a Hermione. Ella se ha encargado de la cena de hoy —le dijo Ginny.

Hermione sabía que serían ocho a la mesa: Harry y su novia, el médico del pueblo y su mujer, el hermano de ésta, quien al parecer vivía con ellos después de haber sufrido un accidente de coche y, finalmente, Ginny, Neville y ella.

Ginny no le dio demasiada información sobre Ian Parsons. Sólo le explicó que era geólogo, que trabajaba en el extranjero y que había tenido un accidente de coche en el que murió su mujer.

—Ian quedó muy mal herido, pero ya se ha recuperado. El accidente ocurrió hace más de dieciocho meses, y desde entonces vive con Sue y Chris. Es un hombre callado y retraído —advirtió Ginny—. Sue dice que se siente culpable de la muerte de su mujer. Estaban a punto de separarse cuando ocurrió el accidente, y él piensa que si no hubiesen estado discutiendo, su mujer no habría perdido el control del coche.

Estando Hermione en la cocina sonó el timbre.

La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta y oyó que Ginny abría la puerta de entrada para recibir a los invitados. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío cuando reconoció cierta voz que contestó al saludo de su prima. Era Harry.

Se alegraba de estar en la cocina, pues así no tendría que recibirlos. Probablemente fue ésa la razón por la que se ofreció a preparar la cena. Podía engañar a los demás, pero no a sí misma.

—Huele muy bien —fue el comentario de Harry que Hermione pudo oír desde la cocina. Había olvidado aquella voz aterciopelada y seductora. Su cuerpo tembló de dolor y sintió la tentación de abrir la puerta trasera y huir.

Como si Ginny hubiese adivinado sus intenciones, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Hermione se puso tensa. Ya le quedaban muy pocos minutos para reunir sus defensas.

Entraron los cuatro. Ella les daba la espalda mientras fingía estar concentrada en lo que cocinaba, pero era totalmente consciente de la presencia de Harry. Casi podía oler el aroma de su cuerpo, pensó con angustia, pues un sexto sentido le decía que era el que estaba más cerca de ella. Tenía que volverse y enfrentarse a él.

—Harry —dijo con una sonrisa de compromiso—. Creí reconocer tu voz.

No le tendió la mano y desesperada, apretó con fuerza la cuchara que tenía sujeta.

Hermione se dio cuenta del magnetismo que tenía Harry cuando se vio obligada a ver su expresión de cinismo; era como si la robara toda la energía y resistencias.

En ese momento estaba muy acalorada y nerviosa; los ojos verdes de él se entrecerraron. Con la mirada recorrió despacio y atentamente la sedosa tela que marcaba sus pechos y caderas.

— ¿No te parece que Hermione está preciosa?

Incluso Ginny se sintió violenta por la tensión que reinaba en la cocina; su voz sonó aguda y nerviosa.

—Está demasiado delgada —contestó Harry con frialdad.

Hablaba de ella como de alguien que no tuviera sentimientos, y eso la afectó como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a sufrir de nuevo. Harry siempre había disfrutado de dominarla y de imponer su voluntad sólo por el placer de humillarla. Pero no volvería a pasar. Aspiró profundamente, dejó la cuchara y se volvió hacia la asiática que estaba entre Harry y Ginny.

—Parece que nadie va a presentarnos —dijo con una sonrisa—. Yo soy Hermione, y tú debes ser Cho.

La niña de piel pálida y cara redondeada le devolvió la sonrisa sin reservas.

_Me alegro de conocerte; tu madre y el padre de Harry me han hablado mucho de ti.

En ese momento Hermione sintió un dolor inesperado y devastador. Cuando Ginny le dijo que Harry pensaba sentar cabeza no se lo creyó, pero era evidente que su hermanastro había llevado a Cho a Queensmeade.

—Los dos están muy orgullosos de ti —continuó la chica emocionada. Luego dijo con voz firme—: Te envidio; me encantaría hacer algo tan emocionante como lo que haces tú. Mi padre ni siquiera me deja ir a la universidad; dice que quitaría la plaza a otra persona, y que yo no tendré nunca necesidad de trabajar —Cho suspiró y sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron. A pesar de todo, Hermione se sintió conmovida.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Hermione se concentró de nuevo en la comida y Ginny condujo a sus invitados al salón.

A pesar de que ya había pasado el mal rato, no conseguía relajarse. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Volvió a oír el ruido de la puerta de la cocina y dijo con voz trémula:

—Ginny, me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿te importaría vigilar las verduras mientras subo a buscar una aspirina?

—Ginny está ocupada sirviendo bebidas a los demás —la frialdad de sus palabras era lo de menos; lo increíble era que Harry estaba en la cocina con ella. Hermione se quedó un momento paralizada; sabía que aquello era peligroso, pero estaba demasiado angustiada para saber por dónde la atacaría—. Me ha dicho que te pregunte qué quieres beber.

Por su tono de voz se notaba que esta irritado.

—Creo que piensa que debemos llevarnos bien por ser los padrinos de Molly.

Él ignoró aquel comentario y dijo sin emoción:

—James está preocupado por ti. ¿Sabes que está enfermo?

—Sí —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Ginny me lo dijo anoche. ¿Es muy grave, Harry?

En ese momento tuvo que volverse a mirarlo, y se asustó al ver la ira y el desprecio en sus ojos.

—No creo que te importe —dijo él—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no los visitas, Hermione? ¿Un año, dieciocho meses?

—He estado muy ocupada...

— ¡Tonterías! —le hundió los dedos en el brazo al sujetarla—. No has ido a casa porque no quieres verme, ¿no es así?

Pensó que se moriría de humillación al descubrir que él sabía lo que sentía, pero al mirarlo a los ojos vio en ellos un destello de rabia, no de desprecio o ironía.

—No seas ridículo, Harry —contestó con calma.

— ¿Lo soy? Demuéstramelo —la desafió—. Ven a pasar la Navidad a casa.

Estuvo a punto de rechazar la propuesta, pero no pudo hacerlo. Hacía seis años que no pasaba las Navidades en su hogar; seis años. Y siempre había sido muy feliz con su familia en esas fechas.

—Por una vez en tu vida deja de ser tan egoísta y piensa en alguien más —le exigió Harry—. Mi padre está enfermo, Hermione, y te echa mucho de menos.

Estudió la expresión de su cara. Tenía los labios apretados, los ojos sombríos. Su pelo, que era abundante y muy negro, necesitaba un buen corte. Hermione pensó que parecía cansado, y le vio por primera vez como un ser vulnerable, sin el magnetismo que la había hechizado en otros tiempos. En ese momento él la soltó. Ella, de manera impulsiva, sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, de aliviar la tensión de su cara; pero la amargura pudo más que la compasión. Para él era muy fácil condenarla y criticarla. Harry no tendría que soportar la tortura que supondría para ella pasar una temporada bajo el mismo techo que él.

—Yo...

—Debes ir, Hermione —la previno—. No es a mí a quien castigas con tu ausencia ¿sabes? —Sus ojos verdes brillaron con rabia—. Tal vez parezcas una gran mujer de negocios —añadió cortante—, pero por dentro eres la misma chiquilla malcriada y engreída.

Con lágrimas en los ojos lo vio salir de la cocina. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así, a acusarla? Parecía ignorar la crueldad de lo que le había hecho, como si no tuviese importancia. Harry sabía que se mantenía alejada porque no podía volver al lugar donde una vez había sido muy feliz. Pero se comportaba como si ella actuara movida por un simple capricho infantil. ¿Castigarle? Hiciera lo que hiciese no lo conseguiría; lo sabía perfectamente.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y los otros invitados se marcharon, Harry dijo con naturalidad:

—Por cierto, ¿os ha dicho ya Hermione que este año vendrá a pasar la Navidad con nosotros a Queensmade?

Hermione se dio cuenta de que la estaba retando a contradecirle. Ginny parecía estar muy contenta y emocionada mientras les observaba.

—La tía Jane se volverá loca de alegría. ¡Oh, Hermione! Te ha añorado muchísimo. Nosotros también iremos, por supuesto. Puedes venir en nuestro coche si no quieres llevar el tuyo.

—Hermione irá conmigo. De todas formas tengo que ir a Londres a buscar a Cho.

Eso significaba que no tendría la oportunidad de escapar en el último momento, pensó Hermione con amargura y evitó mirar a Harry.

Cho estaba sentada junto a ella y sonrió de placer al escuchar a Harry.

—Me alegro mucho de que tú también vengas —le susurró al oído a Hermione—. Harry es muy severo a veces —hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego se ruborizó al ver la expresión de Hermione—. Mi padre es un hombre rico que no cree que las mujeres puedan llevar asuntos de negocios... es muy anticuado. Quiere que me case, y parece que ha decidido que Harry es el candidato ideal. Creo que no debería decirte esto.

Hermione notó la mirada de inquietud que Cho le lanzó a Harry. Éste estaba hablando con Neville—. A veces siento que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que estoy con él. Y no me quiere.

—Entonces no debes preocuparte, ¿verdad? —comentó Hermione con ironía. Se sentía víctima de una broma de mal gusto. ¿Por qué diablos aquella chica se tenía que confiar precisamente a ella?

—Creo que Harry quiere casarse, tener un hijo, un nieto para su padre, y... En fin, es sólo que resulta muy difícil discutir con él, ¿verdad?

Vaya que sí, él era todo eso, no había duda, pensó Hermione en silencio. Harry era testarudo y muy decidido cuando alguien se oponía a sus deseos, y podía ver con cuánta facilidad lograba dominar a aquella chica joven e inocente.

—Creo que no tengo la madurez suficiente para casarme — le confesó a Hermione—. Quiero hacer algo con mi vida; aún no sé qué, pero sé que no es casarme. La verdad es que al principio me sentí halagada de que Harry se interesase por mí, pero la verdad es que no me quiere. La semana que viene iré con mamá a Londres. ¿Puedo ir a verte? No tengo a nadie con quien hablar, y tú eres la hermanastra de Harry. Debes conocerlo muy bien.

Lo suficiente como para saber que esa chiquilla jamás podría enfrentarse a Harry si él decidía aplastarla con la fuerza de su voluntad y personalidad. El sentido común le decía que no se mezclara en aquello, que el resultado sería más doloroso todavía para ella; no quería compartir las confidencias de Cho, pero al ver la angustiada expresión de los ojos de la joven, su determinación se vino abajo y al final se encontró escribiendo su dirección y número de teléfono en un papel mientras se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo.

—Parece que Cho y tú os entendéis muy bien. ¿Qué opinas de ella?

Hermione no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que Harry estaba detrás de ella. Su fina intuición empezaba a funcionar cuando él se acercaba. Era una advertencia.

Miró hacia donde estaba Cho hablando con Ginny. Luego contestó:

—Creo que es encantadora —contestó cortante.

—Supongo que quieres decir que es demasiado encantadora para mí.

Aunque no le estaba mirando podía adivinar que sonreía con desdén.

—Demasiado encantadora; demasiado inocente, y excesivamente vulnerable, Harry —dijo con toda frialdad posible—. Aunque estoy segura de que no necesitas que te lo diga. Lo que me preocupa un poco es que también es inteligente. ¿Qué harás cuando ella lo descubra?

—Bruja —dijo él. Fue un insulto carente de toda emoción o agresividad—. Aún vives sola, ¿verdad?

Aquella pregunta sonó fría e indiferente. Se sintió dolida al recordar la soledad de su existencia. —Lo prefiero así —contestó.

—Sigues siendo una ambiciosa mujer de carrera. Creí que eso ya habría cambiado. Es extraño que nunca me diera cuenta mientras crecías que tenías una gran ambición.

— ¿Por qué te extrañas? Yo tampoco reconocí muchos rasgos evidentes en ti.

Harry la estaba mirando de frente y frunció el ceño al notar el desprecio de su voz.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó con suavidad. Aquello era el colmo; ya había tolerado demasiadas cosas, así que ¿por qué quería que lo dijera? ¿Le gustaba atormentarla? —No quiero hablar ahora —se levantó de prisa, agobiada por su cercanía. En su pánico, intentó pasar junto a él y notó que él le impedía el paso con su enorme cuerpo. Cerró los ojos por el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y alargó una mano para buscar apoyo. Todo giraba a su alrededor, lo único que podía reconocer era el firme sonido de la voz de Harry. Se aferró a eso como a un salvavidas al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer contra su cuerpo. Él la abrazó con fuerza y ella perdió el sentido por completo.

Aturdida todavía se dio cuenta de que la levantaban, de que la movían, y del acelerado latir del corazón de Harry. Pudo oír las ansiosas preguntas de Ginny y las serenas respuestas de Harry. —No te preocupes, es sólo que no ha descansado lo suficiente. Probablemente sea la fatiga del viaje. ¿Cuál es su habitación, Ginny?

Segura en sus brazos cerró los ojos. Harry habló de nuevo:

—No, está bien, no tienes que subir; de hecho creo que no se ha desmayado, sino que sólo está mareada. Se repondrá.

Mientras subían la escalera Harry se movía con rapidez. Una vez la había llevado así, en brazos. Fue la primera vez que le hizo el amor, su vientre se contrajo en un espasmo de dolor. No quería recordar el momento... lo emocionada y atemorizada qué estuvo, el amable y tierno ardor de Harry. Era inútil recordar, sólo había sido una ilusión, algo creado de manera deliberada para engañarla, y su orgullo y autoestima no se habían recuperado todavía de aquella mentira en la que cayó tan fácilmente.

Si no hubiese sido por Romilda nunca habría descubierto la verdad. En ese momento llevaría cinco años casada con Harry, y tal vez tendría el mismo número de hijos. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía aliviada en vez de triste? ¿Hubiese preferido no saberlo, casarse con él de todas formas? Se indignó por su propia debilidad, e intentó apartar los recuerdos. Cuando entraron en su habitación Hermione abrió los ojos despacio y los cerró enseguida al ver que todo le daba vueltas.

El pasado y el presente empezaron a mezclarse y la apartaron de la realidad. Se encontraba tan aturdida que no estaba segura de nada, excepto de que seguía en los brazos de Harry. Notó cómo la dejaba con cuidado en la cama, abrió los ojos y parpadeó al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de él.

—Harry.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para pronunciar aquel nombre. Estaba muy confusa. Volvía a tener dieciocho años y estaba locamente enamorada. Alargó las manos implorante y lanzó un ronco gemido cuando Harry retrocedió y la apartó con tal violencia que temió que la hubiera roto algo.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Hermione?

Su voz tenía una nostalgia desconocida. Hermione se humedeció los labios con la lengua y su corazón dio un vuelco. Estaba mareada y no podía decir nada coherente. Algo dentro de ella le advertía que estaba haciendo una tontería, pero no quería escucharlo. Sólo podía pensar en cuánto deseaba a aquel hombre que estaba a su lado y que la miraba con odio.

Hermione estaba confundida, atrapada en el pasado. Miró a Harry suplicante.

—Hermione, por Dios —le soltó las muñecas como si se hubiese quemado—. ¿A qué diablos juegas ahora?

Se iba a marchar y Hermione no quería que lo hiciera. De pronto sintió pánico y angustia. Se encontraba tan vacía que gimió su nombre.

Por un momento las sombras se disiparon y sintió el calor del cuerpo de Harry junto al suyo. Harry la besó en los labios como respuesta a sus súplicas. Sin pensarlo, Hermione se entregó por completo al placer de tocarlo y besarlo. Con la lengua recorrió los labios conocidos de él, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

— ¿Hermione?

La vacilante voz de Ginny la despertó. Aturdida, miró a su alrededor, y se sorprendió al ver que era de día.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —su prima se acercó a la cama nerviosa—. Anoche quise llamar al médico, pero Harry dijo que no era necesario. Nos aseguró que ya habías sufrido desmayos otras veces.

—Sí, es cierto —contestó distraída mientras su mente intentaba asimilar la confusión de imágenes y recuerdos que la asaltaban. La noche anterior, Harry la había subido en brazos; parecía enfadado con ella, discutieron; se ruborizó al recordar algo más. No era posible que de verdad la hubiera besado... Cerró los ojos y tembló.

—Hermione.

—Estoy bien, un poco débil nada más.

—Harry dijo que estabas dormida cuando te dejó; me pidió que no te molestara. Me alegro mucho de que estuviera aquí; no tenía ni idea de que te daban esos ataques.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que se equivocaba, que se había desmayado por la jaqueca y la tensión que había soportado con la presencia de Harry. Pero se contuvo. Estaba muy nerviosa y se sentía atormentada al pensar en la boca de Harry besándola. No podía creer que realmente le hubiera hecho eso.

Empezó a recordar otras cosas; Harry la había tendido otra trampa para obligarla a pasar la Navidad en casa. Pero, ¿por qué? Él deseaba su compañía tanto como ella; dijo que James y su madre la echaban de menos. Apretó los labios. ¿Era por eso por lo que quería que fuese, o sólo quería atormentarla más?

— ¿Qué te ha parecido Cho? —le preguntó Ginny con interés. Luego se sentó en la cama mientras Hermione intentaba incorporarse—. Es encantadora, ¿verdad?

—Demasiado agradable para Harry —contestó Hermione. Cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de su prima se arrepintió de haber utilizado aquel tono tan cortante—. Anoche me dijo que no está todavía demasiado emocionada con la idea de casarse; con nadie —explicó—. Me dio la impresión de que tiene mucho miedo de que entre su padre y Harry la obliguen a casarse.

—Oh, no, eso es imposible. Harry nunca haría una cosa así. Vamos, si quisiera casarse podría elegir entre un montón de mujeres.

— ¿Quieres decir, ex amantes? —dijo Hermione sarcástica—. Harry es demasiado orgulloso para eso, Ginny. Él quiere a una mujer a la que pueda moldear y dominar; una chica inocente y virgen tanto física como mentalmente. Estoy segura de que, en su opinión, Cho sería una esposa magnífica. Es sólo una chiquilla y su padre es muy rico.

—Sé que tú y Harry no os lleváis muy bien, pero no le ves así realmente, ¿verdad? —Ginny parecía muy preocupada—. Sé que es voluntarioso y arrogante, pero...

—No hay pero, Ginny —le dijo Hermione aburrida—. Harry tiene la suficiente sangre fría como para decidir lo que quiere de la vida y salir a buscarlo. Si consigue lo que se propone no se para a pensar en detalles insignificantes como las emociones o los sentimientos.

Perpleja por lo que estaba oyendo, Ginny se levantó.

—Sólo había, venido a ver si estabas despierta; iré a prepararte una taza de té. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Hermione asintió y hundió la cabeza en la almohada; no estaba nada bien. A pesar de todo, nadie pudo librarla de la violenta realidad de ver a Harry otra vez. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, y cada vez era peor. Tembló al intentar olvidar el horrible recuerdo de encontrarse entre sus brazos, de apretarse con deseo a su cuerpo, de traicionarse ante él de la manera más humillante. «Por favor, Dios mío, que no sea cierto, que sólo sea un triste recuerdo producto de la imaginación». No podía, no quería soportar el tormento de que Harry supiera que la fría indiferencia hacia él no era más que una delicada barrera detrás de la cual ocultaba su amor.

Angely04 Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te guste :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Penny Jordan.

Capítulo 3

Había pasado otro día... gracias a Dios. Hermione suspiró, cerró la puerta de la oficina y salió deprisa. Estaban a principios de noviembre y afuera había oscurecido y hacía frío.

Habían estado muy ocupados, pero no era por eso por lo que estaba tensa e inquieta. Incluso Draco, su socio, comentó que ya que no era la misma mujer fría y serena de antes. Y todo por culpa de Harry, pensó con rabia y apretó los labios.

La semana anterior había recibido una carta de su madre en la cual le decía lo emocionados que estaban ella y James al saber que la tendría en casa por Navidad... al parecer Harry ya les había dado la noticia.

Era lógico; estaba cerrándole todas las puertas para asegurarse de que no pudiera encontrar la forma de no tener que volver a casa. ¿Estaría muy enfermo James? Frunció el ceño; cada vez que le preguntaba a su madre por su padrastro recibía respuestas tranquilizadoras pero evasivas. Según su madre se trataba de una simple angina de pecho, pero ¿y si era más que eso, y si era...? Sabía que no podría perdonarse que James muriera sin haberla visto antes.

Aun así, la situación le resultaba muy desagradable. ¡Si Harry no viviese tan cerca de Queensmeade! Como él se había hecho cargo de la dirección de la fábrica, entraba y salía constantemente de Queensmeade. Allí es donde trataba los negocios con su padre. Ella no se presentaba en aquella casa a no ser que estuviese segura de que él no iba a estar. No soportaba la idea de verlo en el sitio donde habían sido tan felices.

Conociendo la arrogancia de Harry, era lógico que esperase que Hermione olvidara el pasado y actuara como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Si Romilda no le hubiera abierto los ojos se habría casado con él y nada tendría remedio ahora. Habían planeado contarles a James y a su madre lo que sentían cuando ellos volvieran de sus vacaciones; Harry incluso habló de una boda en Navidad. Que inocente fue al creer que la quería de verdad; y qué bien había sabido él ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Lo que más le dolía no era el haberle querido, sino que también había confiado en él, le había admirado y adorado durante su infancia... Se había quedado tan aturdida ante el maravilloso hecho de que su dios la quería, que no tuvo la cordura suficiente como para preguntarle por qué un hombre experimentado de más de veinte años se había enamorado apasionadamente de una adolescente inexperta a quien conocía de toda la vida.

Al entrar en la estación del tren subterráneo se preguntó con cinismo si hubiera sido mejor que Romilda no le hubiera abierto los ojos. ¿No se habría conformado con dirigir un negocio pequeño en sus ratos libres, mientras dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a ser la mujer de Harry y la madre de sus hijos?

No era ambiciosa ni lo había sido nunca, lo cual no significaba que se considerase inferior o esclava de ningún hombre. Su madre le había demostrado que era posible que una mujer fuese «femenina» conservando al mismo tiempo su independencia y autoestima. Ella había podido ver cómo James, a pesar de su riqueza y poder, dependía de su madre tanto como ella de él, y quizá un poco más. Cualquier sentimiento que se tuviera hacia alguien, convertía a las personas en seres vulnerables, dependiendo. Algunas de sus amigas se llevarían una enorme sorpresa si pudieran leerle la mente, pensó con ironía mientras se bajaba del tren y se mezclaba con la multitud.

Mientras iba corriendo a su pequeña casa de estilo victoriano, el viento soplaba con fuerza. Había comprado aquella casa con la pequeña cantidad de dinero que su padre le había dejado. Cuando la compró está casi derruida y muy descuidada. Cinco años después se convirtió en un magnífico ejemplo de la clase de trabajo que hacían en su compañía.

Entró en el pequeño recibidor y encendió las luces; la alfombra era de color azul claro, y las paredes estaban pintadas de color amarillo, también claro.

Como siempre, lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue ir a su habitación para quitarse el elegante traje que usaba en el trabajo.

Como el resto de la casa, el dormitorio estaba decorado con tonos amarillos y azules, pero en esa habitación el amarillo era casi de color crema, y el edredón que hacía juego con las cortinas era de una tela sedosa con flores estampadas.

La casa sólo tenía dos dormitorios, cada uno con un baño propio; Hermione decoró el suyo en colores dorados y amarillos para que hiciera juego con el dormitorio. La habitación de los invitados estaba decorada con muebles de caoba y bronce, de estilo Victoriano, más adecuados para las habitaciones de techos altos.

Su ritual nocturno era siempre el mismo, y mientras se desvestía y se duchaba decidió que tal vez estaba empezando a comportarse como una solterona. Decidió olvidar ese pensamiento... no tenía ganas de casarse...

Bajó a la cocina para prepararse unos huevos revueltos y una taza de café, y llevó la bandeja al estudio —salón que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa.

Acurrucada en una cómoda mecedora, cenó y se puso a ver distraída la televisión.

Sólo era capaza de relajarse allí, en sus dominios, pero ahora incluso allí no se sentía tan a salvo como antes. ¿A salvo? Frunció el ceño. ¿De qué diablos tenía miedo? ¿De Harry? La obligaba a presentarse en su casa para pasar la Navidad, pero no lo hacía por él; Harry no tenía ningún interés en ella. Hermione no tenía que temer nada de él en el aspecto emocional o sexual, porque sabía que él no la quería.

No, el miedo que sentía era por ella misma, reconoció. Por eso y por la certeza de que no podría ocultar sus sentimientos si se veía obligada a estar con él mucho tiempo. Por eso no podía volver a casa; a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no podía arrancarlo de su corazón.

Cuando acababa de decidir que se acostaría temprano, sonó el timbre.

Frunció el ceño; no esperaba a nadie. Una imagen de Harry cruzó por su mente y tembló; era como si el pensar en él la hubiese conjurado a presentarse ante su puerta.

Pero no era Harry; era Cho. Antes de poder reconocer el profundo desencanto que sintió, la chica empezó a suplicarle que la dejase entrar.

Al apartarse para dejarla pasar, Hermione miró atónita los vaqueros y la chaqueta empapados que llevaba la chica. Su melena rubia también estaba mojada. Cuando Hermione recordó el momento en que Cho sugirió ir a visitarla con su madre, miró a la jovencita con incredulidad. Por lo que sabía de los padres de Cho, llegó a la conclusión de que su madre no era de la clase de mujer que saldría de compras con una hija vestida así.

—Tenía que venir; no tenía otro sitio —se estremeció y no pudo seguir hablando. Hermione empezó a preocuparse. Se daba cuenta de que Cho estaba al borde de la histeria.

Con amabilidad, la llevó hasta el estudio y la hizo sentarse junto al fuego mientras corría buscar toallas.

—Sécate el pelo y quítate la ropa mojada —le ordenó con¬ calma mientras le daba una bata y una toalla—. Iré a preparar café.

Cuando volvió con las dos tazas, Cho estaba acurrucada de frente al fuego envuelta en la bata. Al darle la taza, notó que a la chica le temblaban los dedos; también se dio cuenta de que había perdido peso y de que en sus ojos había una expresión de angustia que no había tenido antes.

—Puedo suponer que no has venido a Londres con tu madre —dijo con ironía y se sentó enfrente de ella.

Cho la miró con ansiedad y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Yo... me he escapado de casa.

¡Escapado de casa! ¿Por qué diablos se sorprendía? Se preguntó Hermione. Debió adivinarlo en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—Comprendo —intentaba pensar con rapidez—. ¿Saben tus padres dónde estás?

Cho volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-—No, y no quiero que lo sepan si no, vendrán a buscarme y mi padre me obligará a casarme con Harry.

Empezó a llorar otra vez, mientras Hermione intentaba asimilar la noticia.

—Obligarte...

—Sí; la semana pasada tuvimos una fuerte discusión sobre eso. Me gusta Harry, Hermione, pero no quiero casarme con él. No quiero casarme con nadie todavía, quiero ser libre, viajar, hacer algo con mi vida. Mi padre no entiende que no quiero convertirme en una muñeca elegante y malcriada como mi madre. Yo no soy así.

—Bien, te comprendo —la tranquilizó Hermione mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que el padre de Cho hubiese hecho algo tan estúpido como angustiar de aquella manera a su hija obligándola a huir—. Sé que me dijiste que tu padre está muy interesado en que te cases con Harry —continuó con calma—, pero Cho, no es él quien debe decidir. Harry tiene derecho a opinar sobre el asunto, y no puedo creer que él te obligue a casarte contra tu voluntad si no quieres.

—Eso pensé yo —admitió Cho deprimida—, pero anoche, cuando intenté decirle lo que me pasaba, él no dejó de hablar de cuánto necesitaba una mujer, de cuánto deseaba darle un nieto a su padre —tembló—. Es terrible, Hermione. Siempre me gustó, incluso... —se ruborizó—. Bien, incluso me atraía bastante... es muy distinto de los chicos con los que había salido antes. Para empezar se atreve a enfrentarse con mi padre, y eso me gusta, pero cuando se puso a describir a la esposa que quería, la clase de vida que tendría ella... —volvió a temblar—. ¡Era una heroína de novela victoriana!

— ¿Le hablaste de la presión que ejercía tu padre?

—Iba a hacerlo, pero no pude. No puedo casarme con él, Hermione. No quiero. No podía recurrir a otra persona, así que vine a buscarte —rompió a llorar otra vez.

Hermione la miró llena de ternura.

— ¡Por favor, deja que me quede aquí!

—No tengo otra alternativa —contestó Hermione secamente—. No puedo echarte a la calle en una noche así, ¿me equivoco?

Cho la correspondió con un impulsivo abrazo.

—Sabía que lo entenderías —Hermione le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, Cho, pero mañana les diremos a tus padres que estás aquí. Estarán muy preocupados por ti —afirmó. Hermione pensó que después de aquello a los padres de Cho no les quedaría duda de que su hija era muy inmadura.

—Me obligarían a volver para casarme con Harry.

—No necesariamente —le dijo Hermione con calma—. Después de todo, tienes más de dieciocho años.

— ¿Hablarás con ellos, Hermione? —le suplicó la joven—. A ti te escucharán.

Hermione no estaba tan segura, pero al ver que Cho estaba de nuevo al borde de la histeria, dijo en un tono tranquilizador:

—Mañana cuando les llámenos les sugeriré que vengan aquí

— ¿Les dirás que no quiero casarme con Harry? —No, se lo dirás tú, Cho —afirmó Hermione. Luego añadió—: Pero no olvides que eres mayor de edad. Si ves que insisten en obligarte a casarte con él... bien, tengo una habitación de más aquí... — ¿Quieres decir que podría venir a vivir contigo a Londres? Mientras se preguntaba en qué diablos se había metido, Hermione reiteró con firmeza: —Hablaremos mañana.

Cuando terminó de fregar las tazas, ya eran más de las once y, a pesar de sus negativas, resultó evidente que Cho estaba muy cansada. A sus padres no les vendría mal preocuparse por ella durante una noche, decidió Hermione. Además, no estaba en condiciones de aguantar la ira de unos padres a esa hora de la noche. Mientras buscaba en su armario algunas prendas para dormir y unos vaqueros para el día siguiente, preguntó pensativa: — ¿Cómo has llegado a Londres, Cho? Hubo un breve silencio. Hermione se volvió a mirarla. Cho parecía avergonzada, aunque desafiante. —He venido en auto-stop —dijo por fin. Hermione se estremeció; era más rebelde de lo que se había imaginado. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry pensara en casarse con ella?

—No me mires así —gimió Cho Poniéndose a la defensiva—. Era un hombre muy ariete-

— ¿De verdad? —Hermione se sorprendió de su propio tono de voz—. ¿Y si no lo hubiese sido? ¿Lo hubieses tomado como otro método cualquiera para castigar a tus padres?

Cho se ruborizó, con expresión ceñuda mientras jugueteaba con el cinturón de la bata.

—Bien, no soy yo quien debe darte el sermón —comentó Hermione—. Por lo menos estás aquí a salvo. Intenta dormir y mañana por la mañana hablaré con tus padres.

¿En qué rayos se estaba metiendo? Se preguntó Hermione al acostarse. Se sentía muchísimo mayor que Cho, y no eran sólo los celos lo que la hacía pensar que aquella no era la mujer adecuada para Harry. Harry... No le sentaría nada bien el saber que se entrometía en sus asuntos, pensó con cierto temor. Pero tampoco tenía otra alternativa. No podía echar a Cho, y su conciencia no le permitía obligarla a recoger sus cosas para mandarla de nuevo con sus padres sin hacer nada por ayudarla.

—Hola, te he traído un poco de té – la imagen de Cho sentada en su cama, con el pelo negro recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y su expresión alegre y relajada, hizo que Hermione se apoyase en un codo mientras recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Era increíble el poder de recuperación que tenían los muy jóvenes, pensó mientras observaba a la chica. — ¿Qué hora es? —hizo una mueca al consultar su reloj. Tendré que llamar a mi oficina para decirles que no iré hoy, y luego —miró a Cho con seriedad— llamaremos a tus padres. El angustiado sollozo de alivio que le lanzó la señora Chang cuando supo que su hija estaba a salvo hizo que Hermione se sintiera culpable por no haberles avisado o durante toda una noche, la estaba mirando con preocupación desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Pero la expresión de sus ojos se convirtió en angustia cuando Hermione le dijo que hablara con su padre. Con los años, Hermione se había acostumbrado a tratar con hombres enfurecidos y agresivos, y su fría voz, muy cortante, interrumpió de inmediato los gritos del señor Chang.

Con serenidad e indiferencia le explicó por qué su hija había buscado refugio en ella, y añadió que sería bueno para todos que él y la madre de Cho la visitaran en Londres para discutir el problema.

El padre de Cho pegó unos gritos más y le preguntó por qué se metía en algo que no era dé su incumbencia.

—Tiene razón —contestó seca—. Pero quiero recordarle que Cho ya es mayor de edad, y que le he ofrecido un sitio conmigo si considera que no puede volver con ustedes.

—No tiene ni un centavo propio, y no recibirá nada de mí.

—No importa —dijo Hermione cortante y furiosa—. Estoy totalmente dispuesta a mantenerla mientras se prepara para encontrar un trabajo.

La discusión concluyó con la reacia aceptación del señor Chang de presentarse ese mismo día.

— ¡Has estado fantástica! —Aplaudió Cho—. ¡Tan fría y serena! Me gustaría ser como tú. ¿De verdad me dejarás quedarme?

Hermione esperaba no tener que llegar a eso. Bajo la aparente furia del padre de Cho, pudo notar el verdadero amor que sentía por su hija. Si conseguían hacerle entender que una mujer podía ser tan buena trabajadora como un hombre, Hermione sospechaba que el problema se resolvería para satisfacción de todos. Excepto de Harry, por supuesto. Harry no estaría nada complacido cuando supiera que le habían quitado a la novia.

—Tus padres llegarán en un par de horas —le dijo a Cho—. Te aconsejo que pases ese tiempo trazando un plan concreto para enfrentarte a tu padre. Dices que quieres ser independiente y tener una carrera. Demuéstraselo; describe cuáles son tus ambiciones y cómo pretendes lograrlas. Demuéstrale que eres capaz de manejar tu propia vida.

Cuatro horas después, cansada pero muy aliviada, Hermione se paró frente a la ventana del salón y vio cómo Cho y sus padres se alejaban en el coche.

Todo se había desarrollado como habían anticipado. La actitud calmada y a la vez firme de Cho consiguió apaciguar la ira paterna, y el señor Chang, de mala gana, aceptó sentarse a escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

Hermione no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo, pero estaba prepara¬da para intervenir si Cho le pedía ayuda. Afortunadamente no fue necesario. Como le había dicho a Cho antes de la lle¬gada de sus padres, el señor Ch estaría mucho más conven¬cido de su madurez si ella misma exponía con claridad sus argu¬mentos en vez de dejar que Hermione lo hiciera.

Como Hermione ya había supuesto, el padre de Cho, al igual que muchas otras personas de éxito y dominantes, respondía mejor cuando le desafiaban. Pudo notar, que aunque intentaba ocultarlo, estaba orgulloso y muy impresionado por la calmada determinación de su hija.

Cuando se quedó sola, Hermione se puso a pensar en el papel que había jugado Harry en todo aquello. Sin el respaldo del padre de Cho, sería imposible obligar a la chica a casarse, y él se pon¬dría furioso cuando supiera de su participación en eso.

Una extraña sensación le recorrió la espalda, ¿temor? A diferencia del padre de Cho, Harry nunca levantaba la voz; no lo necesitaba. Con mirar esos fríos ojos era suficiente para que cualquiera enmudeciera. Levantó la barbilla; los días en que debía darle explicaciones a Harry ya habían pasado. Pero no pudo evitar el recuerdo de lo que sintió cuando Cho le dijo que Harry quería casarse con ella.

Era ridículo que se sintiera celosa; después de todo, ella podía haber sido su esposa si hubiese querido. Y el papel de Cho en su vida había sido justo el mismo que el de ella, Harry no quería a la jovencita; sin embargo, aseguró que a ella sí la quería.

Apretó los labios, fue a la cocina y se puso a fregar las tazas de café. Su sentido común le decía que había hecho lo correcto al abandonar a Harry, al negarse a verle o a contestar su carta cuando él se enteró de donde estaba... al negarse a aceptar un matrimonio Preparado por interés. Sin embargo su corazón... Emocionalmente seguía siendo tan vulnerable como antes; por eso siempre había evitado verle, y por eso temía tanto ir a casa en Navidad.

¿Había ayudado a Cho por motivos altruistas, o lo había hecho, en parte, por celos?

Eso era lo de menos. Cho había decidido que no quería casarse y fue a pedirle ayuda. Pero, ¿entendería Harry la situación? se preguntó nerviosa. El padre de Cho prometió que hablaría con Harry para aclarar que no iba a obligar a su hija a casarse si no quería. Hermione sabía que no le serviría de nada el que los Chang no mencionaran su participación en el asunto. Tarde o temprano, Harry intentaría vengarse.

«Vamos, ¿qué te pasa?» Se dijo ceñuda. «No le temas. Es sólo un hombre».

Sólo un hombre... sus propias palabras se burlaban de ella, porque eran mentira. Quizá fuese sólo un hombre, pero en lo que a ella se refería, Harry era El Hombre, el único, y si no se había dado cuenta antes, el fin de semana que pasó en casa de Ginny la hizo ver la verdad.

Sólo tenía que verlo para perder el control, sus sentidos respondían de manera espeluznante ante su presencia. El deseo físico que había despertado en ella a los dieciocho años siguió creciendo con el tiempo en vez de apagarse.

El celibato no era bueno, pensó sarcástica; tendía a controlar demasiado sus actos. Habría sido mejor contar con un buen número de amantes, pero eso era algo que siempre la había fastidiado, lo cual era ridículo si se paraba a pensar en la intensa pasión física que Harry había encendido en ella. Era extraño que fuese tan fría con otros hombres cuando había sido tan apasionada con uno. Ese era un defecto de su naturaleza que la irritaba. Defecto que, en condiciones normales, habría ocultado cuidadosamente... Hasta que apareció Harry de nuevo. En ese momento todo volvió a funcionar: el corazón agitado, la tensión interior, la piel sensible anhelando su contacto.

El trabajo, se dijo con firmeza mientras secaba las tazas. El trabajo era la solución, eso acallaría el dolor. Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Penny Jordan.

Capítulo 4

¿Qué diablos te ha pasado esta semana? —Se quejó Draco—. Has trabajado como una loca. —Es un repentino ataque de energía —contestó Hermione con la cabeza inclinada sobre los programas de trabajo que tenía encima de la mesa—. Ya sabes cómo es esto, la gente quiere sus contratos terminados para Navidad.

—Ya sé cómo es esto —asintió Draco—, pero nunca te había visto así. Estás demasiado nerviosa y empiezas a preocuparme. Necesitas relajarte, Hermione, si no... —movió la cabeza y la miró detenidamente—. Creo adivinar que tienes problemas con un hombre.

—No te metas en mis asuntos.

Él aceptó la respuesta y sonrió divertido.

— ¡Ah, tenía razón! Bienvenida al mundo, mi amor. Empezaba a pensar que no eras humana. ¿Quién es? ¿Le conozco?

—Si juntamos estos dos contratos, podríamos atender a los Black la semana...

—Ah, ya veo; así que no piensas decírmelo, ¿verdad? Mmm, entonces debe ser algo serio —miró la hora—. Espero que te acuerdes de la fiesta en casa de los Diggorys de esta noche. Les prometimos que iríamos.

Hermione frunció el ceño; lo había olvidado, aunque Draco tenía razón. Habían aceptado asistir a la fiesta de inauguración de la casa de una joven pareja que les había contratado para decorarla en Chelsea. Los dos se quedaron fascinados con el trabajo que hicieron Hermione y Draco y Hermione sabía que la velada podría conseguirles nuevos trabajos. De todas formas iba a sugerirle a Draco que fuera solo.

—Oh, no, olvídalo —le dijo él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Esto es negocio, mi amor, y los negocios son lo primero, ¿recuerdas? Fuiste tú quien lo dijo. Escucha —dijo ya en serio— tenemos que ir los dos, de lo contrario se ofenderán.

—Mmm, quieren presentarnos como su nuevo hallazgo.

Draco se encogió de hombros al oír el tono irónico de su voz. Luego la miró pensativo.

—Bien, así son los negocios amor, ya lo sabes. Y eso nunca te había molestado.

—Ya lo sé, y siento estar tan agresiva, pero es que me encuentro un poco cansada.

— ¿Y pretendes descansar trabajando? —dijo él irónico. Aunque estaba seguro de que había un hombre en su vida, no veía señales de ilusión en su cara; Al contrario, Hermione parecía agotada y tensa; incluso había adelgazado. Algo andaba mal, pero conocía a Hermione lo suficiente como para saber que no confiaría en él; ella no era sí.

Si se había enamorado de alguien, estaba claro que no le hacía feliz. Quizás era un hombre casado. No, ese no era el estilo de Hermione. De pronto, Draco se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía de su vida privada a pesar de los años que llevaban trabajando juntos.

— ¿Quieres que te recoja esta noche? —sugirió—. Para que no tengas que conducir.

—Me harías un favor; confieso que no estoy de humor para enfrentarme al tráfico de Londres.

—Por algo somos socios —contestó sonriente—. ¿Qué tal a las siete y media? —Volvió a mirar la hora—. Escucha, son las cuatro y media. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa ahora y descansas un rato? Aquí ya no hay nada que hacer; hemos cumplido con el programa y...

—Iba a escribir a los Zabinis y a los Parkinsons para confirmar las fechas en que empezaremos sus trabajos.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Draco—. Tú vete a casa. El negocio podría resentirse si te presentas en casa de los Black con el aspecto que tienes ahora.

Draco tenía razón; los periodistas que formaban el mundo en que se movían los Black, se fijaban mucho en la imagen, y aunque la compañía iba muy bien, no podían permitirse el lujo de perder posibles negocios.

En vez de ir directamente al apartamento, se fue primero a la peluquería de Mayfair, donde se cortaba el pelo cada seis semanas.

Tuvo suerte y la atendieron enseguida. Cuando Hermione dijo que quería un cambio, su peluquero apretó los labios y estudió sus rasgos detenidamente.

—No demasiado corto —dijo-—, pero sí algo más juvenil, más libre.

Una hora después, cuando salió de la peluquería, empezó a dudar de lo que había hecho. Le habían cortado el pelo hasta los hombros, pero en la parte de arriba estaba muy corto y con un peinado que le daba un aspecto informal y juvenil. Cuando preguntó inquieta si no era demasiado juvenil para ella, el peluquero se rió y le dijo que el peinado anterior era demasiado serio.

Cuando decidió labrarse una carrera independiente para librarse de la humillación de aceptar un matrimonio con Harry sólo porque no podía hacer otra cosa, tuvo que madurar de prisa. Durante los primeros años del negocio no tuvo tiempo para divertirse; después de todo sólo tenía veinticuatro años, pensó mientras iba a su apartamento, así que, ¿por qué se sentía tan vieja? ¿Por qué notaba aquel cansancio y vacío? ¿Por qué no podía liberarse del ansia de estar con Harry? No se arrepentía de su decisión de no casarse con él, pero una parte de su ser no dejaba de recordarle que su vida habría sido muy diferente si no se hubiese enterado de los verdaderos motivos de Harry para casarse con ella. Pero se había enterado, insistió en silencio al entrar en el apartamento. Había descubierto la verdad y tomado la única decisión posible en aquellas circunstancias. Y al hacerlo salvó su honor, aunque destrozó su corazón.

Draco se presentó a las siete y media. Sus ojos se agrandaron con admiración al ver el peinado y el elegante traje que llevaba ella. La tela era de seda y se pegaba mucho al cuerpo.

— ¿Qué ha sido de la cansada jovencita que salió de la oficina?

— ¿Te gusta? —se tocó el pelo nerviosa.

—Te demostraría cuánto, pero llegaríamos tarde a la fiesta —contestó él con una divertida sonrisa.

Siempre habían sido buenos amigos, sin ninguna clase de insinuación. Cuando Hermione lo miró censurándolo, él levantó las manos y dijo:

—Está bien, de acuerdo, sé que soy el hermano que nunca tuviste, pero esta noche estás muy guapa y sensual; y seguro que no seré el único que piense así.

—Un peinado nuevo y un vestido elegante me convierten de pronto en una bomba sexual, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir? — preguntó secamente.

—No exactamente; digamos que siempre has tenido el potencial y que esta noche es la primera vez que te he visto resaltarlo. Últimamente te ha pasado algo; no sé qué o quién es, pero te diré algo: esta noche, cuando te pidan el número de teléfono, no será sólo porque quieren que les pintes las paredes.

—Tengo veinticuatro años, Draco, no dieciséis —contestó fría—, y soy capaz de defenderme sola.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees —comentó divertido, pero se calló al ver la severa mirada de Hermione.

Al abrirle la puerta del coche lanzó un pequeño suspiro. Hermione significaba mucho para él; cuando se conocieron hubo un tiempo en que él esperaba algo más de la relación, pero con los años empezó a considerarla como a una amiga y socia, olvidando su faceta de mujer. Pero esa noche, de forma inesperada, aquel antiguo deseo volvió a renacer en él, y sintió cierto resentimiento hacia ella por su indiferencia. Ella estaba fuera de su alcance, siempre lo había estado y siempre lo estaría, pero era obvio que alguien había conseguido conquistarla. ¿Quién sería?

Cuando llegaron la fiesta estaba en su apogeo y en cuanto Hermione vio lo elegantes que iban las otras invitadas, se dio cuenta de que su peluquero tenía razón. Las mujeres mucho mayores que ella llevaban peinados muy juveniles.

Sirius Black les había abierto la puerta y les había acompañado al bar.

—Os traeré algo de beber antes de presentaros a los demás. Aquí casi todos se conocen. ¡Elena! —Llamó a su mujer—, Hermione y Draco están aquí.

Elena Black interrumpió su charla para acercarse. Besó a Hermione con exageración en la mejilla y a Draco le dio un beso más cálido de lo normal.

Al ver que Draco respondía con entusiasmo, Hermione se preguntó si todos los hombres serían iguales: oportunistas y egoístas.

Sirius le dio una copa de champán y la separó de Draco para llevarla hacia el grupo que él acababa de dejar.

Las presentaciones fueron tan rápidas que Hermione sólo pudo entender dos o tres nombres; sonó el timbre y Sirius se alejó. La conversación estaba orientada a los medios de información y la estaba dejando aturdida. Bebió un sorbo de champán y se conformó con estar callada observando lo que iba pasando.

— ¿Estás preparada para irnos? —la voz de Draco que estaba a su lado fue una agradable interrupción al monólogo que había soportado hasta entonces. Su acompañante no había hecho más que criticar todo el tiempo al diseñador de interiores que había contratado para decorar su habitación.

—Gracias por rescatarme —le dijo a Draco mientras iban en busca de los anfitriones.

—Sí, empezaba a ver una expresión ausente en tu mirada — la rodeó con un brazo, protegiéndola, para que otro invitado pudiera pasar. En ese momento notó el cuerpo sólido y tibio de él, aunque el contacto de los dedos en su piel no la afectaba; pero si Harry la tocase así... ¿Por qué insistía siempre en pensar en él atormentándose? Hacía seis años había tomado una decisión y ya debería haberle olvidado.

Hasta que le vio en el bautizo creyó que lo había conseguido, y otra vez dudó el fin de semana en casa de su prima.

— ¿En qué piensas cuando miras de esa manera? —le preguntó Draco cuando salían.

Al verla negar con la cabeza se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, guarda el secreto si quieres, pero no puedes engañarme, Hermione. Algo o alguien te preocupa.

Mientras iban hacia su casa, él habló de la velada y de la gente que había conocido. Cuando Draco paró el coche frente a su casa, Hermione notó que había otro coche aparcado a varios metros de allí.

—Mmm, muy bonito —comentó Draco al verlo—. Es un BMW nuevo.

En vez de bajarse del coche, se volvió un poco hacia ella; la cogió por sorpresa, la abrazó y la besó suavemente en los labios antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Draco era un hombre atractivo, y Hermione notó que más de una mujer le había mirado con interés en la fiesta. Pero ella no sentía nada con su contacto; ni excitación, ni deseo... nada.

Cuando él vio que no reaccionaba, la soltó enseguida y frunció el ceño. Luego se miraron en silencio.

—No ha sido una buena idea —comentó con tristeza—. Supongo que debí imaginármelo.

—Por supuesto —confirmó Hermione secamente, y se preguntó por qué no podía olvidar a Harry. Draco era un hombre interesante y muy atractivo, un hombre que cualquier mujer querría como amante, pero no conseguía despertar sensaciones en ella; era como si una vez tocada por Harry este la hubiera hechizado impidiéndola disfrutar con cualquier otro hombre.

—Voy a entrar en casa —se bajó del coche y permitió que Draco la acompañara hasta la puerta.

—Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? —preguntó tímido.

—Amigos —accedió Hermione. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta.

Al entrar y encender la luz, el espejo del recibidor le devolvió su imagen, y aquella visión la sobresaltó. Se tocó el pelo, ceñuda, y su imagen en el espejo fue desplazada por la clara figura de Harry acariciándola el pelo mientras hacían el amor. El horror de aquel recuerdo fue tremendo, y empezó a temblar como si reaccionara con febril ansiedad a la memoria de lo que sentía cuando él la tocaba.

Siempre que pensaba en el tiempo en que fueron amantes, se avergonzaba de su incapacidad para mantenerse indiferente a los recuerdos. Era una tonta; tenía que haber buscado enseguida un amante que ocupase el lugar de Harry, y de esa manera no estaría sufriendo tanto. El problema era que nadie podía compararse con él, nadie podía ofrecerle ni la décima parte del placer que él le había dado. Y ya era muy tarde. Creyó que se había sobrepuesto a la necesidad de sexo, que estaba libre del fuego del deseo; pero la verdad quedó clara el día del bautizo, cuando sólo con verle sintió la agonía de la necesidad.

Sonó el timbre y sin pensar, se volvió para abrir la puerta.

—Draco, ¿qué...? —Las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta y miró boquiabierta al hombre que tenía frente a ella—. ¡Harry!

— ¿Así que recuerdas mi nombre? —Sonrió con ironía al entrar en la casa—. Hace tanto tiempo que no te oía pronunciarlo que empezaba a tener mis dudas.

— ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

Observó cómo arqueaba las cejas y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que la miraba con frialdad. Había estado tan absorta pensando en el pasado, que se había olvidado del presente.

—Cho —murmuró contestando a su propia pregunta.

—Exactamente —Harry cerró la puerta y ella fue a la salita consciente de que la seguía.

—Has tenido suerte de encontrarme —comentó mientras intentaba recuperarse de la sorpresa—. He estado fuera toda la noche.

—Ya lo sé —contestó seco, pero en su tono había algo más. Probablemente sería rabia; a Harry nunca le había gustado esperar por nadie—. Te vi llegar. No es muy apasionado, ¿verdad?

Hermione se volvió y sus ojos se agrandaron por la implicación de su tono. Él pensaba que Draco era su amante. ¿Y qué?

—Ya no somos unos niños, Harry —dijo con frivolidad, irritada por su tono y tratando de defenderse—. Cuando Draco y yo nos apasionamos no lo hacemos en el asiento delantero de un coche.

—Tal vez no; pero no ha entrado contigo. No va a pasar la noche aquí.

—Quizás sea mejor así —contestó Hermione cortante—. ¿Para qué has venido esta noche, Harry? —preguntó—. No puedes culparme de que Cho no quiera casarse contigo —levantó la cabeza y le miró con desdén—. No es una tonta, ¿sabes?; sabía que no la querías, que sólo la estabas utilizando. Como hiciste una vez conmigo.

Harry avanzó hacia ella con la expresión deformada de rabia. Hermione no pudo retroceder por la impresión, y él la cogió con fuerza de los brazos.

—No me provoques demasiado, Hermione —la amenazó ronco—. A veces, tú...

Aquella rabia de Harry la excitó de una forma increíble, y trató de calmar las sensaciones que salían de su cuerpo.

—Deja de provocarme —susurró. La sacudió con suavidad cuando ella abrió la boca para negar su acusación—. Oh, sí, eso es lo que haces, y lo sabes muy bien, maldita. Un día de estos vas a provocarme más de lo debido y no sabrás qué hacer. ¿Gritarás diciendo que te están violando? —preguntó con un tono brutal y la vio palidecer—. No sería una violación, ¿verdad Hermione? Me deseas, no importa cuánto te disguste reconocerlo. Podría llevarte ahora mismo a tu habitación y hacerte el amor, y sabes muy bien que...

—No.

Su voz sonó aguda y cortante, tenía las mejillas encendidas y estaba llena de rabia. ¿Cómo sabía el poder que tenía sobre ella?

— ¿Qué te dijo Cho?

Su repentino cambio de tema la sobresaltó. Cho... Era para lo que había ido a verla.

—Que la presionabas para que se casara contigo —contestó sin emoción. De pronto él la soltó y ella se frotó los doloridos brazos. Luego la miró atentamente—. Que entre su padre y tú la estabais poniendo en una situación en la cual no tenía otra alternativa que casarse contigo.

— ¿Su padre?

Hermione empezó a sentir que pisaba terreno firme.

—Oh, vamos —comentó irónica—. No me digas que no sabías que el padre de Cho quería que te casaras con ella.

—Me hizo algunas insinuaciones —aceptó Harry indiferente.

—Y de pronto te diste cuenta de que era la ocasión perfecta para darle un nieto a James y asegurar tu herencia.

— ¿Es eso lo que piensas? Cho es una chica muy atractiva. Tal vez sólo la deseara por eso.

Hermione sintió un intenso dolor al oír aquello, pero consiguió dominarse.

—Eso pensaba Cho —contestó cortante—. Estaba segura de que no sentías nada por ella...

—Y vino corriendo a ti —sonrió con sarcasmo—. ¡Cómo te habrá gustado eso, Hermione! Me pregunto si le dijiste cuáles eran tus motivos para disuadirla.

—No le dije nada —contestó—. Y tampoco la disuadí, como dices.

—No, pero apuesto a que tampoco le diste buenas referencias sobre mí, ¿o sí? —Preguntó con suavidad—. Eres una mujer muy astuta, Hermione; incluso has conseguido dominar a su padre. Me dijo que Cho es demasiado joven para pensar en casarse; es la segunda vez que me privas de una novia, Hermione — había un brillo en su mirada que la inquietaba.

—Te podías haber casado si hubieras querido —contestó angustiada—. Con alguien como Romilda.

—Creo que no; Romilda no habría sido una buena esposa.

—Porque no pudiste dominarla como a una adolescente inexperta, ¿no es eso? Tienes un problema muy grande con tu «ego», Harry —añadió desdeñosa—. Piénsalo bien; ningún hombre de verdad necesita demostrar su hombría dominando a una niña.

—Cuidado Hermione —su voz era serena y fría, pero ella pudo percibir cierta ira en su tono. Sintió un enorme placer al ver que por fin había roto su coraza de arrogante seguridad.

—No me amenaces, Harry —dijo con desprecio—. Ya no tengo dieciocho años.

—Eso parece. ¿Es muy seria tu relación con...?

— ¿Draco? —dijo ella con un tono dulzón—. ¿Qué pasa, Harry? — De pronto sintió deseos de vengarse por todo lo que la había hecho; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, deseaba borrar el pasado y el dolor para convertirse de nuevo en la chica que ella pensó que él quería—. ¿Tienes miedo de que sea yo la primera en darle un nieto a James?

La cara de Harry se contrajo en una expresión de rabia y se hizo un tenso silencio. Lo que en principio había sido sólo un medio para provocarle, se estaba convirtiendo en una poderosa arma que tenía miedo de dejar.

—Vas a casarte con él —le costó pronunciar aquellas palabras.

— ¿Hay alguna ley que me lo prohíba?

Tanta frivolidad era una locura, pero no podía contenerse.

— ¿Quieres quedarte con todo, verdad Hermione? Preguntó tenso—. Pero yo no voy a permitirlo.

— ¿Por qué te enfurezco tanto?

Harry se acercó y ella bajó la mirada de manera instintiva, pero él la sujetó con fuerza la barbilla y la obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

—Todos piensan que eres una dama muy elegante y controlada, ¿verdad? —se burló tranquilamente—. Deberían verte ahora o, mejor aún, justo después de hacer el amor.

— ¿Amor? ¿No querrás decir sexo? —dijo Hermione desesperada por escapar de aquel control. Cada fibra de su cuerpo era consciente de la presencia de él. Aquella discusión la estaba excitando peligrosamente.

—Llámalo como quieras —dijo Harry secamente—. No importa la palabra que uses, la realidad es la misma. ¿Sigues sintiendo el mismo placer que cuando lo hacías conmigo? —dijo con un susurro sin dejar de mirarla.

No podía respirar, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y no conseguía moverse.

Harry la estudiaba, esperaba un error suyo. Intentó relajarse y buscó una respuesta maliciosa.

— ¿Quieres decir que todavía te acuerdas? —Preguntó al fin—. Me sorprendes, creí que lo habías olvidado hacía tiempo, que lo habían enterrado las otras.

—Eres demasiado modesta —sonrió con ironía—. Demasiado modesta —la miró el cuerpo detenidamente y Hermione no pudo evitar que sus pezones se pusieran duros bajo aquella mirada.

—Quiero que te marches, Harry.

—No me extraña —sonrió con crueldad pero la soltó—. Muy bien, me iré, pero no olvides que los planes de Navidad ya están hechos.

— ¡Navidad! —se apartó de él abriendo mucho los ojos—. No puedo ir contigo ahora.

— ¿Porque no va a venir Cho? No seas ridícula. ¿O es que quieres llevar a casa a tu novio para que los padres te den su aprobación?

— ¿A Draco? ¡Claro que no! —enseguida se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error. Harry le había ofrecido la excusa perfecta para no viajar con él, y la había desperdiciado.

Harry la miró triunfal, y ella se dio cuenta de que la tenía atrapada.

—Y por supuesto, nunca pensarías en desilusionar a tu madre y a James, ¿o sí? —la provocó—. Están deseando tenerte en casa, Hermione. Por su bien, debemos intentar aparentar que estamos unidos, ¿no te parece?

Abrió la boca para decirle lo que pensaba y la volvió a cerrar. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para permitir que le tendiera aquella trampa? Ahora tendría que ir con él.

— ¿Sabes?, a veces me olvido de que ya no tienes dieciocho años —le dijo con suavidad al separarse de ella.

—Te acompañaré a la puerta —le dijo Hermione cortante.

Él la siguió y se paró un momento antes de que ella abriera la puerta.

—Sólo algo más.

—¿Qué?

—Esto —la abrazó antes de que pudiera reaccionar; la atrapó contra el calor de su cuerpo de forma que cualquier movimiento hubiera servido para aumentar más el contacto con él. Mientras tanto empezó a besarla con pasión.

Hermione intentó no responder, se negaba a ceder ante los sentidos, ante la embriagadora pasión de su sangre. No quería dejarse llevar.

Hacía seis años que habían estado así por última vez. Seis años y, sin embargo, su cuerpo recordaba la sensación y el sabor de Harry como si sólo hubiese pasado un día.

Finalmente se abandonó al placer y se relajó. En ese momento él la soltó y se separó de ella.

Al principio, Hermione se sintió rechazada, pero luego, al verle sonreír y tan seguro de su poder, empezó a invadirle la rabia.

—O él es un pésimo amante, o mi actuación es mucho mejor de lo que creía —se burló con un susurro—. Si no fuera porque tengo que irme por un asunto importante, me quedaría a averiguarlo.

Estuvo a punto de pegarle, pero Harry la sujetó y le dijo en tono amenazador:

—No lo hagas; no te gustaría mi reacción. Ódiame cuanto quieras —dijo al salir—, pero no puedes negar que sexualmente todavía te excito.

Hermione cerró la puerta de golpe y luego se apoyó en la madera mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. No tenía que haberle demostrado tantas cosas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Debió haberse imaginado lo que iba a pasar. Era evidente que él estaba furioso, rabioso porque Cho le había dejado, y que había ido a verla decidido a vengarse de ella. Y tenía que admitir que lo había conseguido.

HGHP95 Gracias por pasarte a comentar :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Penny Jordan.

Capítulo 5

—Bien hecho, me alegro de que por una vez actúes con sensatez.

Hermione estuvo a punto de tirarle la maleta a la cabeza por aquel comentario, pero dejó que él la cogiera y la metiera en el maletero del coche. Se trataba del BMW que había estado aparcado delante de su casa la noche de la fiesta.

Tenía ganas de decirle a Harry que el motivo de su visita a Queensmeade no tenía nada que ver con él, pero no lo hizo.

Hasta hacía dos noches estuvo decidida a encontrar la manera de no ir. Pero de pronto, al día siguiente, todo cambió. Su madre la llamó por teléfono por la tarde para decirle que se alegraba mucho de que fuera a pasar las Navidades a casa. La insinuación de que podría ser la última Navidad de James, hizo estremecerse a Hermione. Parecía que su enfermedad del corazón era mucho más grave de lo que sospecharon al principio, y que sus posibilidades de vivir más de unos cuantos meses eran escasas. Todo aquello hizo que Hermione olvidara sus razones para no volver a Queensmeade.

—Pero no debes hablarle de su enfermedad —le advirtió su madre—. Le disgusta que hablemos de eso. Prefiere fingir que todo sigue... como siempre.

Hermione se imaginó la situación y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aunque James era el padre de Harry, ella también le quería. De repente se dio cuenta de lo poco que había visto a su madre y a su padrastro desde que se fue de casa.

— ¿Vas a quedarte parada ahí toda la noche?

Apretó los labios y entró en el coche. No pensaba hablar con Harry de su preocupación por James. En la cara de su hermanastro no había señales de inquietud. ¿Por qué iba Harry a preocuparse por él? Detuvo sus pensamientos y reconoció que estaba siendo injusta. Harry quería a James, lo sabía.

—Mi madre me ha dicho que James está mucho peor de lo que creían.

Harry se volvió a mirarla con expresión ceñuda y encendió el motor. Parecía más viejo y cansado; había rasgos de tensión en su cara.

—Sí —contestó cortante como si aquel fuera un tema prohibido. Pero por alguna razón ella insistió.

— ¿No pueden hacer algo... operarle, darle medicamentos?

—Hay un medicamento nuevo, pero aún está en la etapa de prueba. Si puede sobrevivir doce meses más, entonces...

— ¿Podrá sobrevivir doce meses, Harry? —preguntó.

—Quizás... si tiene algún incentivo.

Por el tono de voz que usó Harry, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar con ella sobre James.

—Tiene muchas ganas de verte —aquel comentario la sorprendió, y vio que los labios de Harry se curvaban con cinismo—. Vamos, Hermione; sabes que siempre fuiste su favorita.

No podía negarlo; James siempre quiso a su hijo, pero a quien mimó fue a ella.

—Te ha echado de menos.

La habló en un tono tan suave que se sintió culpable. Pero en realidad era Harry quien debía sentirse así, no ella. Harry fue el motivo de que ella se fuera de casa; fue Harry quien destrozó sus sueños, y los destrozó con la cruda realidad. Hermione se fue de casa porque Harry le había roto el corazón, pero no se lo había dicho nunca.

Estaba claro que disfrutaba con lo que hacía y estaba orgullosa de su trabajo; sin embargo, era lo bastante sincera como para reconocer que sin la ayuda de Draco en la parte financiera, se habría tenido que conformar con un trabajo más humilde. Su carrera era algo que podría combinar con las responsabilidades de una familia y una casa, y al ver la felicidad de Ginny empezó a envidiarla.

Si hubiese conocido a alguien que hubiera ocupado el lugar de Harry... alguien a quien querer y que la quisiera, se habría casado casi de buena gana. La fachada que enseñaba era sólo eso; se parecía mucho a su madre y no le gustaba la soledad. En realidad no lamentaba el hecho de vivir sola, sino de desperdiciar la posibilidad de formar una familia.

Añoraba los espacios abiertos del campo, el calor de la gente; de vuelta a Queensmeade aumentaría su insatisfacción. Pero no tenía otra alternativa. Sabía que podría encontrar trabajo en Yorkshire, pero volver a casa significaría vivir cerca de Harry, y eso era algo que no podía soportar. Sólo tenía que verlo para sentir una mezcla de desprecio y desesperación, para desearle de una forma vergonzosa que la hacía desear no haberle visto con Romilda; no haber oído nunca las revelaciones de aquella mujer. Si se hubiese casado con él...

No quería pensar en ello. Si se hubiese casado con Harry, tarde o temprano habría sufrido una desilusión. Era una estupidez aferrarse a un sueño que nunca existió. La verdad era que aún le quería.

—En el asiento de atrás hay un termo y bocadillos. Tardaremos un rato en llegar, y no quiero pararme, a menos que tú me lo pidas.

Hermione movió la cabeza y dijo:

— ¿Por qué prolongar el martirio? Cuanto antes lleguemos, mejor para mí.

Harry apartó la mirada de ella y apretó los labios. Hermione no podía creer que en otros tiempos habían sido espontáneos y naturales el uno con el otro, aún sin necesidad de hablar.

—Insistes en provocarme, ¿verdad? ¿A quién quieres convencer de tu frialdad a mí o a ti?

Era demasiado listo, y se había dado cuenta de que estaba tensa.

—A nadie le gusta que le obliguen a hacer algo que no quiere, Harry —contestó—. Que todos los demás cedan ante tu maldita arrogancia, no significa que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Arrogante? ¿Me consideras eso?

Estaban en las afueras de Londres a punto de entrar en la autopista. Hermione sintió la penetrante mirada de él, pero se negó a volver la cabeza.

— ¿No eres así? —dijo burlona. Habría sido mejor no contestar e ignorarlo; no quería enfrascarse en una discusión con él.

Como él no contestó, le miró de reojo y vio que la estaba mirando con una expresión de ironía.

—Antes te gustaba —le recordó—. Te resultaba excitante que yo fuera... el amo.

Hermione se atragantó al oír aquello; y lo peor era que no podía negarlo. Ella misma había usado aquella frase alguna vez.

—No te digo que no fuera así cuando tenía dieciocho años —dominó la rabia que sentía y la disfrazó con un tremendo sarcasmo—. Afortunadamente, ya he aprendido la lección.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —la corrigió con cortesía—. Ninguna mujer respeta o desea a un hombre que permite que ella le domine, y si eres sincera confesarás que es verdad.

En parte reconocía que tenía razón, pero nunca se lo diría.

—Creo que en una relación tienen los mismos derechos el hombre y la mujer —dijo con frialdad—. La imagen del hombre dominante ya ha pasado de moda, Harry. Los días en que el hombre podía destrozar los pensamientos y opiniones de una mujer sólo porque era el hombre, ya han terminado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —su aceptación la dejó boquiabierta—. Pero sigo pensando que la mayoría de las mujeres desean a un hombre que pueda demostrarles que es el hombre. En otras palabras; un hombre en quien puedan apoyarse cuando haya problemas.

Tenía razón, pero tampoco se lo diría.

—Pero hay una diferencia entre fuerza y arrogancia —fue lo único que pudo contestar. Afortunadamente se estaban acercando a la carretera, y Harry tendría que concentrarse en lo que hacía en vez de provocarla más con sus comentarios.

Cuando se reclinó en su asiento, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba discutir con él. Le miró de reojo y observó la seguridad y confianza de sus movimientos. En seis años no había cambiado físicamente; tenía el mismo atractivo que la había enamorado entonces.

Harry tuvo que frenar bruscamente, y cuando el cinturón de seguridad se tensó contra su pecho, Hermione alargó una mano para no irse hacia adelante. Rozó sin querer el muslo de él, y eso la hizo temblar. Quitó la mano enseguida, pero aun así pudo percibir su calor.

—Lo siento —se disculpó nerviosa—. Creí que iba a darme un golpe en la cabeza.

No podía mirarle; si lo hacía, Harry leería en sus ojos todo lo que intentaba ocultar. Ese contacto desató un montón de recuerdos y sensaciones; como la sedosa firmeza de la piel, las caricias que él le había hecho, el placer que le había regalado y que ella aprendió a darle también. La sensación de su carne bajo la mano estaba tan grabada en su mente que, sin quererlo, se le cruzaron mil imágenes por la cabeza. De repente fue totalmente consciente de cuánto deseaba volver a tocarle, para descubrir de nuevo su cuerpo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él preocupado—. Estás muy pálida.

—Ha sido el susto.

— ¿Porque me has tocado sin querer? —dijo Harry irónico—. No te creo, Hermione; ya no tienes dieciocho años, y aunque los tuvieras... —dijo Harry insinuante.

—No ha sido por haberte tocado —protestó sin aliento—. Lo que quería decir es que me asusté cuando frenaste de pronto. Hay algo que no ha cambiado, Harry... sigues creyendo que el mundo gira a tu alrededor.

—Tu mundo lo hizo una vez.

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron seguidas de un profundo silencio; Hermione estaba sorprendida de su crueldad. No podía defenderse de ninguna manera; lo que había dicho Harry era verdad.

—En el fondo tú no eres una mujer de carrera —añadió cortante—. Necesitas un marido, hijos.

Hermione quiso decirle que se equivocaba, y comprendió que no podía hacerlo.

—Siempre tienes que salir con algo así —dijo con amargura—. Sin duda crees que el sitio de una mujer sólo está en la casa.

—No necesariamente. Algunas mujeres necesitan el reto de una carrera que ocupe todo su tiempo, otras trabajan por motivos económicos. No soy antifeminista aunque lo creas, Hermione. Sólo he dicho que no eres una mujer totalmente entregada a su carrera. Tú tienes otras preocupaciones —añadió—, y es evidente. Has adelgazado mucho, y estás tan tensa y nerviosa que parece que vayas a romperte en pedazos.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo defenderse. Peor todavía: sabía que lo que él había dicho era verdad. Apartó la mirada de él, cerró los ojos, y dejó que el suave movimiento del coche la arrullase.

Se despertó con la sensación de que estaban perdiendo velocidad. Tenía la mente nublada y el cuerpo entumecido. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una oscuridad casi absoluta.

— ¿Por qué nos hemos parado?

Harry se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, y cuando alargó la mano para desabrochar el de ella, Hermione se puso tensa.

—Estás más nerviosa que un gato —comentó—. Me pregunto por qué.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Harry?

—A unos veinte kilómetros de casa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has parado?

—Para darte esto.

Le sujetó la muñeca izquierda con una mano, y con la otra se sacó una cajita del bolsillo. Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando Harry la abrió y vio el gélido destello de los brillantes. Reconoció la sortija de inmediato; la habían comprado juntos en York, justo antes de que ella cumpliera los dieciocho.

Hermione intentó ver su cara en la oscuridad. En ese momento sintió una fuerte tensión y quiso apartarse de él.

—Harry, ¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

Sintió el frío del oro en su dedo cuando él le colocó el anillo. La voz de Hermione, antes tan desdeñosa y sarcástica, perdió toda su fuerza.

—Creo que es obvio, ¿no? —preguntó irónico. Luego movió un poco la cabeza y ella pudo ver una fuerte determinación en su mirada.

— ¿Se trata de alguna clase de juego? —Hermione casi no podía respirar.

—Para mí no lo es. Mi padre está muy enfermo, Hermione — dijo con calma—. Quiere verme casado y ser abuelo. Pero si de ti depende, eso no ocurrirá por ahora, ¿verdad?

— ¿Te refieres... a Cho? —se sentía muy débil, la piel le ardía donde los dedos de Harry le sujetaban la muñeca. Además, él la estaba acariciando las venas con un dedo. Luego dejó de hacerlo y la miró ceñudo.

— ¿Cho? Sí, claro —asintió con desgana—. Ya me has privado dos veces de una novia, Hermione. Pero no habrá una tercera vez.

Tardó varios segundos en comprender lo que decía; cuando al fin lo hizo, le miró horrorizada y dijo con angustia:

—No... No querrás decir que... pretendes que me case contigo

—Claro que sí. Mi padre se muere, Hermione —le recordó bruscamente—. No puedo perder más tiempo.

— ¡Estás loco! —gritó asustada.

—No creo que tu madre o James piensen lo mismo.

Ella intentó buscar en su cara algún rasgo que le dijese que todo aquello no era más que una broma, pero lo único que vio fue una expresión de absoluta convicción.

—No puedes obligarme —dijo desesperada—. No puedes obligarme, Harry.

—No te arrastraré al altar, pero hay otros métodos.

Sabía que iba a tocarla, se apartó llena de asombro y miedo.

— ¿Por qué yo? —protestó con voz ronca mientras él la sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros y tiraba de ella.

—Porque James te quiere, porque estás aquí y por esto.

La besó con violencia, y en Hermione se despertaron un sinfín de recuerdos que habría preferido no evocar. Él deslizó las manos por la espalda de ella y la estrechó contra su pecho. Con los dientes empezó a tirar de su labio inferior para provocarle una respuesta.

Hermione apretó los dientes para evitar sus besos. En ese momento, Harry apartó la boca y ella sintió una extraña sorpresa... y desencanto. Con sus fuertes manos le rodeó la cintura, y ella gimió sobresaltada cuando él cogió la base del jersey y tiró de él con fuerza hacia arriba. Cuando consiguió tener las manos libres para apartarlo de sí, ya fue demasiado tarde; Harry ya estaba acariciando las líneas de sus pechos y quitándole el fino sostén de encaje.

La ira y el deseo lucharon en su interior. Sintió que iba a perder el control bajo aquel estremecimiento de placer. No debía ceder; no podía permitir que él supiera con cuánta facilidad podía despertar en ella un ardiente deseo. Cerró un puño para pegarle, pero él bajo la cabeza y, con los labios, empezó a acariciarle los pezones. El contacto de su boca desató una oleada de pasión en su interior; abrió el puño despacio, se apretó contra él y suspiró profundamente. Cuántas noches en los últimos años había recordado aquellas caricias... No, pero no así. Antes siempre había sido delicado, y en ese momento no lo era; había una sutil violencia en la forma como la tocaba. Pero, sorprendida, vio que su cuerpo respondía a ese contacto.

Harry siguió jugando con sus pechos, y luego empezó a besarla por el cuello.

—No ha cambiado nada, Hermione —le susurró al oído—. Todavía te deseo, y tú a mí también.

Ella quiso negarlo, pero empezó a temblar al sentir la excitación de otro beso. Aturdida, se dio cuenta de que él se movía y la levantaba en brazos. La estrechó contra sí hasta que quedó tendida sobre su cuerpo. Él le soltó los botones de la camisa, y Hermione percibió el temblor que le sacudió cuando sus pechos se aplastaron contra el suyo.

Sintió una sacudida muy fuerte en el vientre y tomó consciencia de lo excitado que estaba Harry y de su propio deseo. Él bajó las manos por su espalda y la estrechó con fuerza. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada y ronca. Le acarició la parte posterior del muslo y volvió a subir acariciándola en la base de la espalda.

Harry dejó de besarla un momento y le dijo al oído con voz ronca:

—Te deseo, Hermione. Dime que tú también me deseas.

El pasado estaba olvidado, y el cuerpo de Hermione respondía con ardor a su contacto; aquel hombre había vuelto a despertar en ella la pasión.

—Harry... —susurró ella con una mezcla de súplica y entrega. Luego entreabrió los labios insinuantes. Sólo podía pensar en las sensaciones que él le despertaba, y en el deseo de consumar aquel amor. De pronto, y de forma inesperada, él la soltó, la colocó de nuevo en su asiento y se arregló la ropa con aparente indiferencia.

—Ahora, dime que no quieres casarte conmigo —la desafió con calma.

Hermione se ruborizó y se sintió humillada.

—Me deseas, Hermione, y yo a ti —volvió a decir mientras ella seguía callada—. Podía haberte hecho el amor aquí mismo y no habrías hecho nada por pararme.

—Que te desee físicamente no significa que quiera casarme contigo, Harry —dijo finalmente. Él soltó una ronca risita que la molestó.

—Ya, pero verás, soy un tipo anticuado —la provocó con ironía—. La única manera de conseguir mi cuerpo es con todas las de la ley.

Hermione seguía sorprendida por la facilidad que tenía para desarmarla. Estaba dolida por el hecho de que Harry sólo viera en ella a la sustituía de Cho, a la esposa que necesitaba con urgencia.

—No puedes hacerme esto, Harry.

Hermione habló entrecortadamente; estaba empezando a deprimirse. Un matrimonio... casarse con Harry. Después de todos esos años volvían a lo mismo. El círculo se cerraba, pero lo más increíble para ella no era la reacción de él, sino sus propios sentimientos. Deseaba casarse con Harry, reconoció desconsolada. O, al menos, una parte de ella sí quería hacerlo.

—No te estoy haciendo nada —dijo él cortante—. Lo hago por James. Para variar, intenta pensar en alguien que no seas tú. Mi padre está muy enfermo, y nada le alegraría más que saber que nos vamos a casar. Es algo que siempre ha deseado —añadió en voz baja.

Hermione le miró con odio.

— ¡Y probablemente fue por eso por lo que me propusiste el matrimonio aquella vez!

Harry entrecerró los ojos intentando ocultar sus pensamientos.

—Ahora no tenemos tiempo para discutir lo que pasó entonces, aunque sé que te gustaría hacerlo.

—No podemos casarnos —susurró. Incluso al negarse sabía que su protesta no tenía fundamentos.

—Podemos, y lo vamos a hacer —aquellas palabras sonaron como golpes contra ella. Harry quería atarla contra su voluntad.

Quizás se estaba engañando y un parte de ella sí quería ceder, convertirse en la mujer de Harry. La ambigüedad de sus sentimientos la horrorizaba y sintió pánico. Vio que Harry se ponía otra vez el cinturón de seguridad y encendía el motor.

— ¡No puedes hablar en serio! —gimió desesperada.

—Sabes muy bien que sí.

—Nadie creerá que estamos enamorados. Mi madre...

Harry la miró severo, pero dijo con voz dulce:

—Tu madre no está ciega —la firmeza de aquellas palabras hizo que Hermione perdiera la serenidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo mirándola con recelo. Sabía que no luchaba sólo contra él, sino también contra sí misma. Sería muy fácil ceder, convencerse a sí misma de que no tenía otra alternativa, permitir que se casara con ella y pasar el resto de su vida anhelando su amor. Eso era lo que no podía soportar... reconocer que le quería, sabiendo que él no sentía lo mismo. Cada vez que la tocara, Hermione tendría que luchar contra sus sentimientos para no revelarlos.

—Averígualo tú.

Harry habló con un tono frío e indiferente. Tenía la atención puesta en la carretera. Angustiada, Hermione intentó sacar un sentido a sus palabras. Quizás estaba sugiriendo que su madre sabía que había estado enamorada de él. Tal vez sí; los adolescentes no saben ocultar sus sentimientos. Seguramente, durante los primeros días de su relación, Hermione actuó de forma evidente, buscando siempre la compañía de Harry, poniéndose su ropa más bonita, haciendo todo lo que pudiera por parecer más deseable como mujer, y no como su pequeña hermanastra.

Y dio resultado; pero después de irse de casa, llegó a comprender que lo único que sentía por ella era deseo. Nunca la quiso, pero la consideró la mujer ideal para hacer de ella una esposa dócil y tierna. Además, así tendría la oportunidad de reunir de nuevo la herencia de su padre.

El coche empezó a aumentar de velocidad, y a menos que abrirse la puerta y saltara, parecía que no tenía más alternativa que aceptar la farsa que él la obligaba a representar. Reconocía que Harry había sido muy astuto al esperar hasta ese momento para decirle las cosas. Pero aunque le permitiese continuar con la mentira de que estaban comprometidos, no podía obligarla a casarse con él. Empezó a tranquilizarse; él la había cogido por sorpresa, pero ella encontraría la manera de escapar de aquella trampa. Después de todo, los compromisos podían romperse.

—Sólo faltan cinco minutos —anunció Harry con frialdad, pero ella no dejó que la engañara. ¿Qué pensamientos estarían pasándole por la cabeza?

A pesar de la oscuridad, las curvas del camino le resultaban conocidas, y su cuerpo se puso tenso cuando Harry frenó delante de las verjas de entrada.

James había comprado esa casa al mismo tiempo que la fábrica situada en las afueras de York, y era el único hogar que Hermione había conocido. Era muy joven cuando su padre murió, y no podía recordar nada de su vida antes de que su madre y ella llegaran a vivir allí. La casa, de estilo Victoriano, más que elegante era sólida y cómoda. Cuando pasaron delante de la puerta principal, vio algunas luces encendidas.

—Dejaré el coche en la parte trasera —dijo Harry—. Ya no lo voy a usar esta noche.

Entraron por la puerta de la cocina. Harry iba delante, y cuando entraron la cogió con fuerza de la muñeca. Ella había tenido la esperanza de que él se quedara fuera sacando las maletas, pero sabía muy bien por qué no lo había hecho.

Su madre, que había llegado a esa casa como cocinera y ama de llaves, todavía prefería cuidar personalmente de la casa y hacer la comida, aunque todos los días venía a ayudarla una mujer que vivía en el pueblo. Los deliciosos olores de la cocina transportaron a Hermione a su infancia.

Encima de la mesa de madera había bandejas con pastel de carne picada y frutas. Su madre se volvió para recibirles con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¡Hermione, Harry! Habéis llegado antes de lo que esperábamos.

— ¿Y James? —Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar por su padras¬tro en cuanto vio a su madre.

—Hoy ha pasado un buen día —contestó ella con ternura—. Os está esperando en el salón —bajó la vista y vio el anillo de compromiso de Harry. Cogió la mano de Hermione para verlo bien y luego la miró interrogante.

—Por fin conseguí convencerla.

Harry era un actor nato, pensó Hermione mientras él contestaba con ironía a la muda pregunta de su madre.

—Creo que la cogí en un momento de debilidad.

Hablaba como si sus supuestos sentimientos por ella fuesen un hecho conocido, y eso molestó a Hermione. Pero entonces su madre dijo emocionada:

—Bien, dijiste que nos darías una sorpresa esta Navidad; aunque nunca pensé que fuera esto.

— ¿No? —Hermione observó la sonrisa de su madre.

—Bueno, más o menos. Digamos que lo esperábamos, tu padre y yo. Se pondrá muy contento cuando lo sepa. Cuando insinuaste que ibas a comprometerte se llevó una gran alegría.

¿Qué diría su madre si supiera que cuando Harry insinuó que iba a comprometerse estaba pensando en una prometida muy diferente?

—Id a decírselo; yo prepararé el café.

En cuanto entraron en el recibidor, Hermione le dijo en voz baja y con amargura:

—No me habías dicho que tu padre esperaba tu compromiso.

— ¿No? Iba a hacerlo; probablemente me olvidé —la expresión de sus ojos la hizo ruborizarse.

—Por eso me obligas a esta farsa, ¿verdad? Por tu orgullo. Porque no puedes soportar que alguien te rechace —cada palabra que decía le causaba un intenso dolor, pero no podía controlarse.

—Supongo que no te has parado a pensar que quizás no actúo por egoísmo, sino que sólo quiero hacer feliz a mi padre. Sí, es cierto que insinué que en Navidad estaría comprometido, pero no quiero proteger mi orgullo, Hermione, sino a mi padre.

Estaban parados discutiendo con violentos susurros.

—Después de todo fuiste tú quien me quitó a la novia, ¿no es así? Así que es justo que compenses mi situación de alguna manera. No puedo decepcionarlo —añadió Harry con suavidad. Su ira desapareció de repente—. Y un matrimonio entre nosotros no sería tan desagradable, ¿o sí?

Por un momento se quedó cautivada con la expresión de sus ojos. ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas o era verdad que Harry parecía suplicarla?

Tuvo deseos de alargar la mano y tocarle; de pronto no sabía lo que quería.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y su madre apareció en el recibidor con una bandeja. Al verlos arqueó las cejas.

—Acabamos de comprometernos —le recordó Harry con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Hermione se ruborizó y sintió rabia por la manera tan natural con que actuaba Harry.

Su madre abrió la puerta del salón y ellos la siguieron. James estaba sentado frente a la chimenea leyendo el periódico. Cuando los vio, sus ojos se iluminaron.

Hermione notó angustiada que había adelgazado, y la alegría de su cara al verla la llenó de culpa. Harry la tenía cogida de la cintura, y aunque sabía que no era esa su intención, aquel contacto le brindaba consuelo.

—Vamos. ¡Esta sí que es una sorpresa!

James miró a Hermione, luego a Harry y luego otra vez a Hermione.

—Te he traído un regalo de Navidad anticipado —le dijo Harry a su padre. Luego hizo que Hermione se acercara.

— ¿Mi hijastra? —sus canosas cejas se arquearon. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Tu futura nuera... mi mujer.

La cara de placer que puso James, reforzó todo lo que Harry le había dicho. Hermione escuchó aturdida todos los comentarios y se vio obligada a sonreír cuando era necesario. Se preguntó si alguien notaría que su comportamiento era artificial.

—No tardaréis mucho en casaros —fue una afirmación, no una pregunta. El pánico la asaltó y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—No mucho —le aseguró Harry—. Queremos que la ceremonia se haga cuanto antes, después de Navidad, y luego iremos a Suiza.

¿Suiza? Su cerebro se había desconectado un momento, pero luego recordó... cómo podía haber olvidado... que Harry pasaba allí tres semanas al año para esquiar.

Su madre sirvió el café. Hermione aceptó una taza y se la bebió de manera automática. James estaba diciendo algo de beber champán.

—Hermione.

Se volvió y se encontró con la mirada de su padrastro.

—No sé cómo decirte lo feliz que me hacéis, querida mía. Tú y Harry... es lo que siempre había deseado.

Su aspecto había decaído mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, y el amor y el miedo la invadieron de golpe. ¿Cómo podría decirle que era una mentira?

Mirando por encima de la cabeza de su padrastro pudo ver la expresión de triunfo de Harry; finalmente había conseguido rendirla.

Aldana-N-A. Gracias por tu comentario. :-D pues si actualizo pronto porque ya está completo.

ImageBreaker gracias por tu comentario. Que bueno que te gusto ya vamos por la mitad

HGHP95 gracias por comentar de nuevo. Lo aprecio mucho. No todos lo hacen. Si ya estamos a la mitad . y el fic esta completo.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Penny Jordan.

Capítulo 6

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con el ruido de los cacharros y el aroma a café. Al abrir los ojos vio a su madre poniendo una bandeja encima de la mesilla.

—Mamá, no debiste hacerlo —protestó, sintiéndose culpable e incorporándose—. Estás demasiado ocupada como para mimarme —miró la hora y se horrorizó al ver que eran más de las diez. Hacía mucho que no había dormido tan bien. Estaba claro que su subconsciente la había dejado tranquila por una noche.

— ¡Tonterías! Mereces un poco de mimo. Además, no siempre tengo una oportunidad así.

Una vez más volvió a sentirse culpable; las palabras de su madre le recordaron lo poco que visitaba aquella casa.

— ¿Cómo está James? —preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema mientras se bebía el café.

—Me temo que no muy bien —contestó su madre con tristeza—. Se porta como un buen chico, hace todo lo que la doctora Pomfrey le dice, pero...

—Harry me comentó que existía la posibilidad de un nuevo medicamento.

—Sí, pero podría pasar un año antes de que esté disponible, aunque la doctora Pomfrey asegura que las pruebas que han hecho hasta ahora demuestran que es excelente —tocó el brazo de Hermione—. No sabes lo que tu noticia significa para James, Hermione. Él siempre te ha adorado; a veces creo que se casó conmigo sólo para tenerte a ti como hija —sonrió para demostrar que el comentario era sólo una broma, y luego añadió en serio —Saber que Harry y tú vais a casaros, es justo lo que necesitaba para aferrarse más a la vida. Algunos días tiene unos dolores terribles, y eso es lo que más creo preocupa a la doctora Pomfrey. No puede darle nada para aliviar el dolor, y creo que empieza a ser demasiado para él.

Su madre empezó a llorar y eso extrañó mucho a Hermione. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella y James no eran inmortales. Cuando era pequeña siempre buscaba consuelo en su madre, y de pronto los papeles se invertían. Acarició la cabeza canosa de su madre y se sintió incómoda, sin saber qué decir. Las palabras de consuelo típicas no tenían sentido en ese momento.

—He sido una tonta al dejarme llevar así por los sentimientos; es sólo que tu noticia no podía haber llegado en un momento más oportuno; es como la respuesta a mis plegarias. Harry ya nos había insinuado hace tiempo, cuando James enfermó por primera vez, que pensaba casarse, pero nunca nos imaginamos... ¿Sabes? Para James es como un sueño hecho realidad. Siempre tuvo la esperanza de que vosotros dos... Tengo que visitar al vicario esta tarde... estoy organizando la decoración para la misa de Nochebuena. Harry ha dicho que vosotros me acompañaríais para discutir con él los detalles de la boda. Supongo que quieres que sea algo muy íntimo.

¿Qué podía decir? No podía echar por la borda la ilusión y el placer que veía brillar en los ojos de su madre. Se remontó al pasado y empezó a pensar en los actos de amor que ésta había hecho por ella, toda la atención y el cariño que le había dado. Ahora llegaba su turno.

— ¿Qué harás con el vestido?

—Nada... de momento. No he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso. Creo que encontraré algo adecuado en York...

—Mmm. Mañana podríamos pasar allí el día. De todas formas tenía planeado ir a York para terminar mis compras de Navidad. Como cada año, vamos a celebrar una fiesta para entregar los regalos a los empleados... Será una magnífica oportunidad para anunciar vuestro compromiso... y la boda. ¿Vendrán Ginny y Neville?

La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, pensó Hermione abatida, y trató de dominar el interrogatorio de su madre.

—Hemos querido que James y tú fuerais los primeros en saberlo —contestó inquieta—. Me gustaría que Ginny estuviera en la boda, claro.

Se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y apareció Harry. Llevaba un traje oscuro.

—Estoy a punto de salir hacia la fábrica —les dijo—. Pensé en venir a despedirme antes de marcharme.

Su madre se levantó y le sonrió con ojos relucientes.

—Harry, ¿te parece bien que vayamos a ver al vicario a las tres?

—Muy bien; no tengo ningún compromiso, pero quiero terminar algunos asuntos pendientes antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Y eso me recuerda que mañana es la fiesta del personal. Será en el edificio de correos... una cena-baile. Me había olvidado de decírtelo antes, cariño —Hermione contuvo el aliento con indignación ante aquella palabra de ternura—. Tendremos que ir, por supuesto.

—No puedo ir, Harry. No tengo nada que ponerme.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que su madre la observaba ceñuda. Quizá había sido demasiado cortante, pero estaba harta de que Harry la manipulara.

—Estoy segura de que mañana encontrarás algo, Hermione. Sé que te lo pasarás muy bien. James y yo siempre Íbamos, pero este año...

Al ver la tristeza de su madre, sintió remordimientos.

—James quiere que vayáis vosotros. El personal os lo agradecería mucho, y ya es una tradición.

Hermione sabía que estaba derrotada; dominó su ira, se encogió de hombros y dijo con ironía:

—Bien, parece que no tengo elección —su madre estaba delante de la puerta. Sabía que con ese estado de ánimo no soportaría más enfrentamientos con Harry, así que añadió con un tono insinuante—: No quiero entretenerte más, cariño, estoy segura de que tienes prisa.

—No tanta prisa como ganas de dar los buenos días a mi flamante prometida —su voz era suave como la seda, y la expresión de su mirada era el sueño de cualquier chica recién comprometida, pero Hermione no se dejó engañar. Esperó a que su madre saliera, cerraron la puerta y se lanzó al ataque.

—No sé qué haces aquí, Harry, pero ya puedes irte... ahora mismo —ordenó—. ¿O pretendes burlarte de cómo conseguiste meterme en tu trampa?

Harry apretó los labios y se acercó a la cama. Ella estaba acostada y sólo llevaba un fino camisón de satén. Según se iba acercando a ella, Hermione iba dándose cuenta de su vulnerabilidad, y de lo mucho que aquel hombre la excitaba. Se fijó en su piel morena que asomaba por debajo de la camisa. Harry se acercó más a ella, y Hermione tembló sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Pero en vez de tocarla, alargó la mano hacia la taza de café y la cogió. Luego se bebió lo que quedaba.

—Vaya, nadie prepara café como tu madre. Sólo he venido porque ella esperaba que lo hiciera —contestó con calma—, nada más.

Su lógica explicación la dejó aturdida y, por un extraño motivo, sintió deseos de provocarlo, de hacerle reaccionar de manera violenta.

—Eso está muy bien para ti —replicó—. Tú no te ves obligado a sacrificar tu vida. Tú...

Harry la cogió por los hombros y casi la sacó de la cama. La delicada tela del camisón se le pegó a los pechos, pero Harry no pareció percatarse de eso. La sacudió con fuerza con los labios apretados de rabia.

—Maldita sea, ¿cuándo vas a madurar? —dijo enfurecido—. Claro que estoy haciendo un sacrificio. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que este matrimonio me asquea tanto como a ti? Si no te hubieses entrometido...

— ¿Entrometerme? No lo hice. Fue Cho quien vino a verme, yo no la busqué; y si no quieres casarte conmigo, ¿qué fue lo de ayer? Me dijiste que me deseabas —le recordó.

Harry se tranquilizó y sonrió con sarcasmo mientras la miraba. Hermione estaba ruborizada.

—Y así es —contestó con voz ronca—, pero no necesito casarme contigo para satisfacer esa necesidad.

La arrogancia de su afirmación la dejó sin aliento; abrió mucho los ojos y lanzó un grito de rabia. De repente, él rompió a reír y empezó a acariciarla a través del camisón. Llegó hasta uno de sus pezones que se había puesto duro, y se lo frotó suavemente.

—Podría hacerte el amor ahora mismo —dijo con sarcasmo—, y es más, podría hacer que disfrutases de cada instante... para luego pedirme más. Pero no es por eso por lo que voy a casarme contigo.

—No —dijo Hermione desconsolada sin darse cuenta de la cara de pena que ponía—. Te casarás conmigo por James —bajó la mirada para ocultar su expresión—. Porque es tu padre y lo quieres —tragó con dificultad, abatida por lo poco que había cambiado la situación. Todavía quería el amor de Harry; la amargura de esa certeza hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—Sí —asintió Harry muy serio; la soltó y se incorporó—. Me caso contigo por amor.

Cuando se marchó, Hermione reconoció que estaba atrapada, y no sólo por su amor y lealtad a James. Quería ser la mujer de Harry; siempre lo había querido. Pero no así, no sin amor. Hacía seis años había huido de él jurando que no se casaría con un hombre que no la quisiera, pero en ese momento estaba comprometida a un matrimonio sin amor. Las lágrimas le cerraron la garganta y su cuerpo se contrajo de dolor y tristeza. Por Dios, tenía veinticuatro años... no dieciocho. Quizá el matrimonio fuese algo de lo que no podría escapar, pero, no tenía por qué traicionar sus sentimientos ante Harry.

—Hay una tienda cerca de aquí donde tal vez tengan algo. Nunca he comprado nada en ella, pero muchas veces he visto cosas preciosas en el escaparate. La chica que atiende el negocio ha diseñado muchas de las cosas que venden allí. Está especializada en trajes de novia y de noche.

Hermione reprimió un suspiro mientras seguía a su madre por una calle de York. Los acontecimientos se estaban sucediendo a una velocidad vertiginosa, e incluso el destino parecía estar en su contra. El día anterior, después de la visita al vicario, Ginny llamó.

Su madre le dio la noticia de la boda antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada por detenerla.

Hermione pudo oír las exclamaciones de placer de Ginny, desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Su prima la reprendió por haber mantenido en secreto su romance, por supuesto, pero dejó claro que ella y Neville irían a la boda.

—Es una pena que Molly no sea un poco más mayor —suspiró Ginny antes de colgar—. Habría sido una dama de honor preciosa.

—No será esa clase de boda —le dijo Hermione, a pesar de las protestas de Ginny.

Su madre la miró con recelo.

—No quiero un vestido de boda tradicional, mamá —le advirtió.

—Ya lo sé, cariño, pero no perdemos nada con ver lo que ofrece Lavender, ¿o sí? Y no olvides que tienes que comprarte algo para esta noche.

Hermione no quería que se lo recordaran; la irritaba la idea de tener que asistir a la fiesta de esa noche. No sabía si con aquel estado de ánimo podría interpretar el papel de la enamorada prometida de Harry.

Hermione dejó que su madre le explicara a Lavender lo que quería, y luego se arrepintió al ver a la diminuta y sonriente rubia enseñarle toda una gama de vaporosos vestidos de satén y encaje.

—Mamá, no quiero algo así —le recordó—. Además, son demasiado juveniles para mí.

—Tonterías —afirmó su madre—. Tienes veinticuatro años, por Dios. Sé cómo te sientes, Hermione, yo pasé por lo mismo, pero te aseguro que después me arrepentí.

—Estos vestidos cuestan una fortuna —protestó Hermione cuando Lavender se volvió—. No puedo permitírmelo, mamá.

Su madre la miró con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Eso no es problema; James quiere comprarte el vestido de novia —al ver la cara de Hermione, añadió suplicante—: Por favor, cariño, significa mucho para él. Eres tan hija suya como lo es Harry, y tú lo sabes.

—Sé que, en ese caso, este matrimonio sería un incesto — gruñó Hermione, pero en el fondo empezaba a ablandarse. Acarició un vestido de seda color crema con amplios pliegues desde la cintura y el corpiño de encaje y perlas al estilo Tudor.

—Pruébatelo —la instó Lavender—. Ese es el vestido que tengo aquí siempre para que las novias se hagan una idea, pero es una talla muy pequeña. Puedo hacerle todos los arreglos que quieras en muy poco tiempo.

Parecía que el destino estaba en su contra, pensó Hermione abatida al dejarse convencer de probarse el vestido. No fue necesario que le dijeran que le quedaba perfecto.

La expresión de su madre al verla, acalló el impulso de rebelarse. Se dio cuenta de que ella quería que llevara ese vestido, y no se sintió con fuerzas para decepcionarla.

Se imaginó que después de encontrar el vestido de novia, buscar el traje adecuado para la fiesta sería toda una aventura, pero se equivocó.

—Tengo justo lo que necesitas —le dijo Lavender—. Es de la misma talla que el vestido de novia, así que estoy segura de que te quedará bien. Espera un segundo.

Desapareció por la trastienda y volvió con un vestido en el brazo. Lo levantó para enseñárselo y le preguntó a Hermione:

— ¿Qué opinas?

El vestido era color azul cobalto, adornado con diminutas lentejuelas negras. El estilo imitaba los exóticos trajes de las bailarinas de América del Sur, aunque era más recatado.

Hermione se lo comentó a Lavender, y ésta asintió.

—Sí, de allí cogí la idea. Esos vestidos son muy sensuales, ¿verdad? —Hizo una mueca—. Este no es tan atrevido como aquellos, por supuesto, pero creo que llamará la atención.

Hermione tocó la delicada tela y movió la cabeza. La simple idea de aparecer frente a Harry con un vestido como ese hacía que su corazón se agitara. A pesar de que era de manga larga y con un escote bastante recatado, podía imaginarse perfectamente la expresión de su prometido cuando viera el vestido amoldado a su cuerpo.

—Es precioso, pero quizá un poco atrevido para la fiesta de la fábrica.

— ¡Tonterías!

El comentario de su madre la asombró. Se volvió y la miró con inquietud.

—Es muy provocativo, mamá.

—Claro que no; si te lo pusieras en Londres nadie se sorprendería, y no somos tan anticuados en York, ¿sabes? Ve a probártelo.

Hermione obedeció con recelo. Para poder ponérselo tuvo que quitarse el sostén; y como ya había supuesto, la fina tela del vestido se pegaba totalmente al cuerpo. Aunque era muy cerrado por delante, no podía decir lo mismo respecto a la espalda, que tenía un escote que llegaba casi hasta la cintura. La falda era de vuelo, y se movió insinuante alrededor de sus piernas cuando salió del probador para enseñárselo a su madre.

— ¿Ves a qué me refiero?

—Te queda muy bien —afirmó su madre. Luego sonrió con provocación y añadió—: ¿Te preocupa que a Harry no le parezca bien? Sé que es un poco celoso, Hermione; todos los hombres enamorados lo son, pero estoy segura de que se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti. ¿No ves que querrá lucirte?

Hermione quiso decirle a su madre que estaba equivocada, pero se contuvo. Era muy tarde para corregir el error; aunque no quisiera estaba comprometida en matrimonio, y no conseguiría nada diciéndole a su madre que Harry no la quería, sino que sólo la deseaba.

—Me llevaré los dos —dijo su madre mientras ella iba al probador a cambiarse.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en York, terminando las compras de Navidad de su madre y visitando, ante su insistencia, una floristería para que le hicieran el ramo de novia.

—No es necesario tanto escándalo —protestó Hermione cuando salieron de la tienda, pero sabía que perdía el tiempo. Su madre disfrutaba con todo eso, ¿y por qué no? Por lo menos así se evadía un poco del problema de James. Notó que su madre había envejecido en los últimos años; tenía más arrugas y había perdido parte de su energía. Sin embargo, ese día su vitalidad reapareció con toda su fuerza.

Cuando estaban a punto de volver a casa, Hermione pensó que probablemente todos esperaban que le hiciera un regalo de Navidad a Harry. Por supuesto, no tenía nada para él. Cuando iban hacía el coche, su madre se paró y empezó a lamentarse:

—Oh, no, quería haber ido a la peluquería para pedir hora antes de la boda. Mañana cierran hasta después de Navidad. Tengo que volver. Toma —le dio a Hermione las llaves del coche—, espérame en el coche.

Era imposible encontrar un regalo de Navidad y bodas para un hombre amado y odiado a la vez en menos de media hora, pero de forma increíble, encontró algo enseguida.

Cerca de donde la dejó su madre había una joyería especializada en artículos de oro y piedras semipreciosas hechos a mano. Tan pronto como vio los gemelos en el escaparate, Hermione supo que eso era lo que buscaba. No tenían la etiqueta con el precio, pero, después de mirarlos detenidamente, calculó que serían muy caros.

Tenía dos pequeños brillantes colocados a cada lado del oro, y eso les daba un toque lujoso. Aquellos gemelos eran una obra de arte poco común; y las piedras tenían el mismo color que los ojos de Harry. Era la clase de regalo que una mujer daría sólo a un hombre muy importante; o que una mujer exquisita y rica compraría a su amante, reconoció con una tenue sonrisa. De algo estaba segura, ningún hombre se los compraría a sí mismo.

Antes de cambiar de opinión, Hermione entró en la tienda. Los gemelos eran tan caros como había imaginado, pero supo que quería comprárselos. Cerró los ojos al sacar la tarjeta de crédito, y se dio cuenta de que cada centavo gastado valdría la pena sólo por ver la expresión de Harry cuando abriera el paquete.

Su madre y James pensarían que era el regalo de una prometida enamorada, pero Harry reconocería la verdadera intención. Dijo que la deseaba, y aquellos gemelos decían que ella también le deseaba, y que además, estaba dispuesta a pagar por ese placer. Harry se pondría furioso, pero ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de que no siempre podía salirse con la suya.

Hermione llegó al coche unos segundos antes que su madre, y guardaron juntas los paquetes en el maletero.

La temperatura bajó mucho durante ese día, y hacía mucho frío.

—No me extrañaría que nevara —comentó su madre mientras volvían a casa—. Puedo oler la nieve en el viento.

James dijo lo mismo cuando los tres se sentaron a tomar el té frente a la chimenea encendida. Hermione tenía la esperanza de que el mal tiempo hiciera que Harry cambiara de opinión acerca de salir esa noche, pero se equivocó. Él se presentó poco después de las seis y negó con la cabeza cuando la madre de Hermione le ofreció una taza de té.

—No tengo tiempo —contestó y consultó su reloj—. Tendremos que marcharnos a las siete. Será mejor que suba a ducharme. Aunque no rechazaría algo más fuerte si me lo sirviera mi encantadora prometida.

Hermione se ruborizó y se puso furiosa. ¿Qué pretendía con aquello? ¿Convencer a sus padres de que ya eran amantes?

—Vamos, Harry, basta ya —le advirtió James—. ¡Estás avergonzando a la niña!

Aunque se suponía que estaban comprometidos, su madre no les preguntó si querían compartir la misma habitación. Sus padres no eran anticuados, y quizá si no hubiesen sido hermanastros además de prometidos; si la novia de Harry hubiese sido una desconocida, tanto James como su madre habrían fingido no ver cualquier relación sexual encubierta antes del matrimonio. Quizá su madre pensaba que ya eran amantes... habría sido algo natural si hubiesen estado enamorados de verdad... pero no le agradaría que durmiesen juntos, mientras vivieran en casa. Estaba segura de que Harry lo sabía. Probablemente sólo quería provocarla, y no se había dado cuenta de la interpretación que darían sus padres a esas palabras. —Hermione, creo que será mejor que tú también vayas a arreglarte —le sugirió su madre de pronto—. De lo contrario, llegaréis tarde.

— ¿Asustada?

— ¿De ti, o de la velada que nos espera? —dijo Hermione cuando Harry paró el coche frente al edificio y apagó las luces.

La verdad era que estaba muy nerviosa, pero se negaba a admitirlo delante de Harry. Cuando él abrió la puerta del coche, Hermione tembló de frío y sus pezones se pusieron rígidos contra la fina tela del vestido. Harry no hizo comentarios cuando la vio bajar por la escalera, pero Hermione supo que en su silencio la estaba observando y estudiando cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

—Debiste traer un abrigo —la reprendió ceñudo mientras cerraba el coche—. No estamos en Londres, ¿sabes...? aquí suele hacer mucho frío.

—Yo he crecido aquí —le recordó Hermione y apretó los dientes—. Pero, por desgracia, no sabía que saldría esta noche, así que no me traje ningún abrigo apropiado.

—Entonces, vamos, de prisa —dijo Harry.

El aparcamiento estaba cubierto de pequeños copos de nieve. Harry la rodeó con un brazo. La sensación de la suave tela de su chaqueta contra su piel desnuda le resultó extrañamente erótica, y en esa ocasión tembló, pero no de frío.

Quería apartarse de él, pero sabía que, al hacerlo, provocaría comentarios hirientes, así que dejó que la condujese de prisa hacia el interior del edificio, envuelta en el calor de su brazo.

Quizá porque estaba preocupada por otras cosas, la velada no resultó ser el suplicio que había imaginado. De hecho, se sorprendió al ver que la gente la recordaba de cuando iba a pasar sus vacaciones de verano trabajando en la oficina de James.

Todos la trataron muy bien y la aceptaron como hija de su madre y como futura esposa de Harry. Hermione bailó casi toda la noche; con Harry sólo lo hizo una vez, cuando estaban a punto de irse, y en ese momento tembló de debilidad, recordando con gran claridad la sensación de encontrarse entre sus brazos, con su mano puesta en la espalda desnuda mientras sus dedos le acariciaban la piel.

Harry se dio cuenta de cómo su contacto la hacía reaccionar; sus pezones duros, su cuerpo relajado mientras la estrechaba contra él. Sí, Harry notó su excitación, lo mismo que ella la de él. Cuando se iban a ir y se abrió la puerta principal, Hermione tembló de frío y unos copos de nieve entraron dentro.

—Parece que hace muy mal tiempo —comentó un hombre—. No envidio su viaje de vuelta, joven.

El aparcamiento estaba cubierto y no dejaba de nevar. Hermione salió con cuidado y lanzo un grito de sorpresa cuando Harry la cogió en brazos, para gran diversión de los pocos invitados que todavía no se marchaban.

—No quiero que mi novia coja una pulmonía —bromeó, pero no la bajó hasta que llegaron al coche, y aun entonces lo hizo muy despacio, disfrutando del placentero contacto de su cuerpo que se deslizaba contra él.

—Basta, Harry —dijo sin aliento, cuando la presionó con su cuerpo contra el coche—. No quiero esto.

— ¡Mentirosa!

Harry se apartó para abrir la puerta del coche. Hermione no habría reconocido por nada del mundo que echaba de menos el calor de su cuerpo, y que había tenido razón al llamarla mentirosa.

Mientras salían del aparcamiento, Hermione agradeció el estar con Harry; no habría confiado en otra persona para llevarla de vuelta a casa con ese tiempo. Como no tenía ganas de empezar una conversación decidió ponerse a mirar la creciente nevada.

—Quizá debimos quedarnos en el hotel —murmuró inquieta cuando dieron un giro para salir del camino principal y notó que las ruedas patinaban en la nieve.

—Lo intenté, pero sólo tenían una habitación disponible — contestó Harry con tranquilidad. Luego la miró un momento y sonrió para añadir con suavidad—: ¿Decepcionada?

Parecía que hubiese visto las eróticas imágenes que pasaron por su mente, pensó Hermione. Estaba tensa y sentía un extraño dolor interior. No era posible que la deseara de verdad cuando acababa de rechazar una excusa perfecta para quedarse a solas con ella esa noche.

—Muchos de nuestros invitados tenían habitaciones reservadas, y pensé que si nos quedábamos en la misma habitación, empezarían a murmurar. Esto no es como Londres —añadió para provocarla—. En esta región la gente espera de los demás que respeten los convencionalismos.

—Pues antes eso no te detuvo —en cuanto terminó de decirlo se puso tensa y se preguntó por qué lo había hecho.

—Quizás no me detuvo —le contestó cortante—, pero no te sometí a la clase de habladurías que causaría el estar juntos en un hotel público —se rió seco y su voz se volvió dura—: Me debes estar confundiendo con algunos de tus amantes. Espero que hayan sabido apreciar lo que te enseñé.

Si no hubiera estado conduciendo, le habría pegado. Pero en ese momento tuvo que contenerse mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor que le había causado su comentario. ¿Era así como la veía, como una mujer que compartía la cama de cualquiera? ¿Tan poco valor tenía para él todo lo que habían compartido?

—Maldita sea; ya está. El coche no puede seguir.

Aquel anuncio repentino interrumpió sus pensamientos. El coche se había parado sin que ella lo notara, y al mirar por la ventana, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio del estrecho camino que llevaba a la casa.

—Las ruedas se han hundido en la nieve y no puedo arriesgarme. Sin duda patinaríamos y nos daríamos contra el muro. Tendremos que andar un kilómetro.

— ¿Andar?

Hermione le miró horrorizada, y pensó en los delicados tacones de sus zapatos y en su espalda desnuda.

—Atrás tengo un abrigo gordo que puedes ponerte —le dijo él cortante—. Vamos, cuanto antes echemos a andar, mejor. Cuando salimos esta noche no imaginé que nevaría tanto.

Alargó la mano para coger el grueso abrigo que estaba en el asiento trasero. Hermione se lo puso, se acurrucó en su cálido interior, e hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver la largura de las mangas. Pero por lo menos estaría abrigada y seca. Como sabía que los tacones altos serían un estorbo, se quitó los zapatos antes de bajarse del coche. Sería más fácil si iba descalza.

Harry estaba ocupado cerrando el coche y no vio lo que hacía. Cuando la alcanzó, Hermione ya había andado varios metros.

Al principio no tuvo problemas; todavía nevaba y los copos de nieve le caían sobre la piel y le mojaban el pelo, pero el abrigo era muy grueso, y tan largo que no creyó que sus pies le causaran problemas.

Hasta que no llegaron a la verja de entrada no se dio cuenta de que ya no los sentía. Harry tuvo que disminuir el paso para seguir junto a ella, en cuanto se volvió a mirarla, Hermione tropezó.

Cayó hacia adelante; la nieve amortiguó el golpe, pero aun así fue una caída espectacular. Su cuerpo cansado no le respondía, y cerró los ojos, estremecida, dispuesta a quedarse allí. Pero Harry no se lo permitió; la hizo levantarse y echó maldiciones mientras la sacudía la nieve.

— ¿Qué diablos...?

Hermione lo miró aturdida. Harry contemplaba con incredulidad sus pies desnudos.

—Sólo tenía los zapatos de tacón —balbuceó nerviosa—. Yo...

— ¿Estás loca? So... —sacudió la cabeza y la cogió en brazos, a pesar de que insistía en que podía andar.

— ¿Andar? Vaya. Prefieres arrastrarte a dejar que te ayude, ya lo sé. ¡Tonta! Podías haberte congelado —sintió que el corazón de Harry latía con violencia y que su voz vibraba con furia.

— ¿Congelarme? ¿No exageras? —ya podía darse el lujo de ser hiriente; se sentía bastante aliviada con el delicioso calor de su cuerpo, aunque debía insistir en andar hasta la casa, era muy agradable seguir de aquella manera, así que prefirió no objetar más.

Los copos de nieve caían lentamente, y levantó una mano para apartarlos de la cara de Harry. No quería que aquel paseo terminara, deseaba quedarse así para siempre... Harry parpadeó y la nieve se le quedó en las pestañas. Hermione las tocó con la lengua y sintió que el hielo se derretía; la piel de Harry estaba muy fría.

—Hermione, ¿qué diablos haces? ¿Estás borracha?

La dureza de la voz de Harry la hizo volver a la realidad. ¿Estaría borracha? Meditó un momento y luego decidió que no, no lo estaba; sólo había tomado tres copas de vino; aunque estaba en un delicioso estado de euforia.

—No estoy borracha —dijo solemne. De pronto empezó a temblar cuando la puso en el suelo, y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la casa—. Pero tengo frío, mucho frío —era verdad. Un violento temblor la sacudió.

Casi no pudo ni ver cómo él abría la puerta y encendía una luz. Dio por hecho que su madre y James estarían dormidos; nunca se acostaban muy tarde. Harry cerró la puerta y se inclinó hacia ella; volvió a cogerla en brazos y fue hacia la escalera.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó al dejarla encima de la cama—. Iré a buscarte algo de beber.

Hermione tenía mucho frío; no, no era sólo frío, estaba helada. Lo que necesitaba era un baño muy, muy caliente.

Fue con dificultad hasta el cuarto de baño, abrió los grifos del agua y, con los dedos paralizados tiró de su vestido mientras se llenaba la bañera.

— ¡Hermione!

El sonido de la voz de Harry la sobresaltó; se había olvidado de que había dicho que volvería. Era demasiado tarde para ponerse el vestido, pero, de todas formas, corrió a recogerlo para cubrirse con él mientras Harry abría la puerta del baño.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

—Voy a tomar un baño. Está claro ¿no? —contestó indignada.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, él no se movió de su sitio y dijo cortante:

—Bien, entonces empieza de una vez. Al agua.

¿Al agua? ¿Con él allí?

-¿Qué...?

Lanzó un chillido de horror cuando Harry la cogió en brazos y la empezó a quitar las medias y las bragas. Luego la tiró dentro del agua caliente.

—Quiero que te marches —protestó rabiosa y avergonzada.

—Olvídalo. En el estado en que te encuentras ahora, si te vuelvo la espalda seguro que te ahogas.

—Me parece una buena idea —contestó sarcástica—. Al menos así no tendré que casarme contigo. Harry... ¿qué haces? — preguntó con voz trémula cuando él se quitó la chaqueta y se enrolló las mangas de la camisa. Tenía los brazos muy musculosos y morenos, y con sólo mirarlos fue suficiente para despertar en ella todo tipo de sensaciones. Él cogió una esponja, se agachó sobre la bañera, la cogió un tobillo y empezó a frotarle el pie con fuerza. Hermione sintió un fuerte dolor y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar. Se le saltaban las lágrimas.

—Te lo mereces por ser lo bastante estúpida como para andar descalza por la nieve —le dijo Harry sin compasión.

Ella lo miró furiosa y se olvidó por completo del dolor.

— ¿Y quién ha tenido la culpa? Yo no fui quien rechazó una magnífica habitación en un hotel para viajar en un coche que se ha quedado atrapado en la nieve.

—No, no fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

La suavidad de su tono la inquietó. En el calor de la discusión había olvidado que estaba desnuda, pero de pronto lo recordó y sintió vergüenza.

—Interesante —comentó irónico mientras observaba el cambio de color de su cara—. Nunca pensé que las mujeres de tu edad y experiencia hicieran cosas como esa. Y sobre la habitación del hotel —siguió con calma ignorando la mirada asesina que ella le lanzó—, si eso es lo que te ha puesto de tal mal humor...

Hermione empezó a protestar cuando la sacó de la bañera. Le exigió sin aliento que la pusiera en el suelo y, al mismo tiempo, se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros para no resbalarse.

—Tus palabras me dicen una cosa —se burló Harry mientras la llevaba en brazos hasta la habitación—, pero tu cuerpo pide otra.

Su sarcasmo la hizo volver a la realidad, y se apartó de él en cuanto la tiró sobre la cama.

—Muy bien, ya te has divertido bastante, Harry —dijo cortante—. Pero ya basta. Por favor, márchate.

—No hasta que esté seguro de que no estás congelada o en peligro de sufrir las consecuencias de la congelación.

Mientras decía aquello sonreía, pero en sus ojos había un brillo sospechoso.

—Toma, bebe esto —le dio una copa de brandy que había traído, y se quedó de pie frente a ella mientras se lo bebía y hacía una mueca de disgusto. Vació la copa y volvió a ponerla en la mesita; al moverse, la lámpara iluminó la redondeada curva de uno de sus pechos.

—Bien, ya me lo he bebido —dijo al volverse a mirarle, pero se quedó paralizada al ver la expresión de sus ojos—. ¿Harry?

Aquello sonó más como una súplica que como una amonestación, debía reconocerlo. Luego Harry dijo con voz ronca:

—Había olvidado lo femenina que eres.

Alargó una mano y le tocó los pechos. Hermione pudo haberse apartado, pero no lo hizo. No sabía el porqué.

¿No lo sabía? ¿A quién pretendía engañar? se preguntó angustiada. Deseaba eso, llevaba deseándolo tanto tiempo que ese calor ya formaba parte de ella. Casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a excitarse y a llenarse de fuertes sensaciones.

La camisa de Harry estaba mojada por el agua de la bañera. En ese momento, en silencio, Hermione se inclinó hacia él. Le temblaron los dedos cuando le desabrochó los botones. Él se quitó la camisa y estrechó a Hermione contra sí.

El contacto de su duro pecho contra los suyos fue una agradable forma de tormento. La manera como él murmuró su nombre antes de besarla hizo que un intenso calor le recorriese las venas.

Estuvo lo que pareció una eternidad acariciándola y besándola hasta hacerla casi enloquecer.

—Hermione —su nombre sonó en un suave susurro. Luego la besó suavemente en el cuello. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tembló por la violenta excitación de su cuerpo, la cual no intentaba ocultar.

Sintió cómo la acariciaba todo el cuerpo mientras la mordisqueaba con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja.

Describiendo círculos tan ligeros como un suspiro, delineó la curva de sus pechos; su contacto era tan suave y delicado que resultaba una tortura. Hermione debió emitir algún extraño gemido, porque de pronto Harry aspiró profundamente y empezó a acariciarle los pezones con la lengua mientras murmuraba:

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres, Hermione? ¿Esto?

Su respuesta fue un ronco gemido de rendición arrancado de lo más profundo de su ser; enredó los dedos en su pelo negro, le estrechó contra sí y dejó libres los dolorosos espasmos de placer que provocaban aquella boca. Las manos de Harry empezaron a deslizarse por su piel y la obligaron a tumbarse en la cama. Ella se dejó llevar.

—Harry... —gimió angustiada al sentir que se apartaba de ella.

—Calla; todo está bien —se puso al lado de la cama y se quitó los pantalones. Hubo un tiempo en que conoció aquel cuerpo mejor que el suyo propio, pero al verlo ahora tuvo que contener el aliento de placer.

—Harry.

Él había percibido el deseo en su voz, y no había duda alguna de que estaba excitada. El cuerpo de Hermione pedía todo; alargó las manos hacia él para tocarle, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando, de pronto, él le sujetó las muñecas y se apartó de ella.

Aquel rechazo la destrozó, pero Harry parecía indiferente ante su frustración. Empezó a vestirse rápidamente.

—De prisa, métete en la cama —le ordenó y apartó las sábanas al ver que ella no se movía.

—Hermione.

Mientras él hablaba, ella oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta antes de abrirla. Cuando su madre entró en la habitación, Hermione estaba tumbada dentro de la cama, y Harry seguía parado a su lado con la copa vacía en la mano.

— ¿Harry?

Era típico de su madre el dirigirse a Harry cuando quería una explicación.

—No te asustes; tuvimos problemas para volver a casa. El coche se quedó atascado en la nieve y tuvimos que volver andando. Pero tu hija decidió quitarse los zapatos, así que tuve que subir con ella cuanto antes para meterla en agua caliente. Acabo de traerle una copa de brandy; creo que ya se encuentra bien — miró a Hermione interrogante y ella asintió débilmente.

—Iba a bajar para preparar una taza de té; no podía dormir y vi la luz encendida. ¿Seguro que estás bien, Hermione?

—Muy bien, gracias a los cuidados de Harry —contestó intentando aparentar que estaba tranquila. Era ridículo que Harry y ella reaccionaran como un par de adolescentes avergonzados; pero reconocía que él no lo hacía por ella, sino por su madre. Dudaba de que a Harry le hubiese preocupado que le sorprendieran a punto de hacerle el amor si se hubiera tratado de otra persona.

—Bien, si estás segura... —su madre se acercó a la puerta y Harry la siguió.

—Me encuentro bien —insistió Hermione.

—Creo que yo sufro más que ella —comentó Harry irónico cuando abrió la puerta y salió detrás de la madre de Hermione.

Tuvo tiempo suficiente para salir de la cama y ponerse el camisón cuando oyó que volvían a llamar a la puerta.

—Te he traído un poco de té —dijo su madre al entrar, y puso la taza junto a la cama—. Harry ya se ha acostado; me alegro de que te hayas puesto el camisón —añadió con sarcasmo—. Eso te ayudará a conservar el calor. Yo sé lo que es querer a un hombre, Hermione —comentó sonriente—. Después de todo, Harry es digno hijo de su padre.

Su madre parecía estar insinuando que no se había creído la historia que le había contado Harry. Si todavía le quedaba alguna esperanza de evitar casarse con Harry, acababa de estropearla. Ahora que su madre imaginaba que eran amantes, tendría que continuar con la farsa. No tenía otra salida.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado un comentario, y por ustedes otro capítulo, ya faltan pocos. Gracias a los follows y los favoritos. Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Penny Jordan.

Capítulo 7

Oh, Harry, ¡es preciosa! ¿Dónde la encontraste? Estaban desenvolviendo los regalos, y Hermione miró sobre el hombro de su madre para ver la delicada miniatura que le había regalado Harry. Su madre las coleccionaba, pero esa era especialmente delicada.

—La vi en una tienda de antigüedades de la calle Bond — contestó él sonriente—. Me alegro de que te guste.

— ¿Gustarme?

Al ver cómo le abrazaba su madre, Hermione se sintió un poco excluida. Ya había visto el regalo que le había dado Harry, de manera rápida y sin que nadie la viera. Se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de que había sido elegido con esmero y de que era muy caro. Sospechaba que en comparación el suyo resultaría casi ofensivo.

Hermione ya llevaba puesta la joya y al tocarla en ese momento y sentir el liso metal en su cuello, se estremeció.

Harry la observaba por encima de la cabeza de su madre. En realidad, su valor económico era lo de menos, lo que emocionó a Hermione fue lo bonito que era y el cuidado con que Harry lo eligió. El collar tenía la forma de un círculo que se estrechaba en la parte de atrás. Era de un oro muy amarillo y estaba adornado con diminutas perlas y turquesas.

Aquel collar era sin duda una hermosa obra de arte, con exquisitos detalles y poco común; justo la clase de joya que ella misma se habría comprado de haber tenido el dinero. Además era el tipo de regalo que sólo alguien que conocía sus gustos habría podido elegir para ella.

—Todavía no has visto el regalo de Hermione —le comentó James a su hijo.

Harry apartó la mirada de ella y contestó:

—Me reservo lo mejor para el final.

A través de la distancia que los separaba, Harry volvió a mirarla y sonrió. Hermione se sintió incómoda y deseó haber tenido una forma de reaccionar apropiada. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil hacer el papel de feliz prometida y, además, le atormentaba todavía la ridícula reacción que había tenido ante él la noche de la fiesta. Por Dios, si hubiese llevado colgado un cartel con enormes letras, sus sentimientos no habrían sido tan evidentes. Intentó culpar al vino que había bebido, pero sabía que no era una buena excusa. Lo que ocurrió es que le deseó tanto que no pudo contener su respuesta. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que él adivinara que sentía mucho, mucho más que un simple deseo físico por él?

Los otros tres guardaban silencio, y Hermione miró a Harry frunciendo el ceño. Acababa de abrir el regalo y estaba estudiando detenidamente los gemelos.

—Está de moda que una mujer compre brillantes al hombre que quiere —le explicó Hermione a James y su madre, pero sabía que no podría engañar a Harry.

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, él le demostró ese hecho al encontrársela a solas en el salón.

—Todavía no te he dado las gracias por tu regalo —dijo con voz aterciopelada—. ¿Quieres el pago en efectivo o en especias?

—No quiero pago alguno —contestó frívola—. Considéralo como una compensación por lo que he recibido hasta ahora.

— ¿Eres tan generosa con todos tus amantes?

Aquellas palabras la dolieron, aunque sabía que se las merecía.

—En el caso de ellos no necesito ser tan generosa —contestó con un tono dulzón—. Después de todo, reciben el beneficio de tus enseñanzas.

Vio la expresión de sus ojos y supo que había ido demasiado lejos, pero antes de que él pudiese replicarla, su madre entró en la habitación y le ofreció a Hermione la oportunidad de escapar de aquella situación.

Debido a la enfermedad de James, pasaron una Navidad bastante tranquila. En la fiesta del día siguiente, sólo estuvieron los amigos más íntimos. Todos se mostraron muy complacidos con el compromiso y Hermione se vio sometida a muchas bromas bien intencionadas. Notó que Harry conseguía permanecer indiferente a los provocativos comentarios, pero sabía que él podía ser muy frío cuando se lo proponía. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se dio cuenta de que todavía tendría que darle algunas explicaciones por sus comentarios del día de Navidad. Hermione tembló y maldijo el haber sido tan impulsiva.

El día de la boda llegó muy pronto. Ginny y Neville llegaron la noche anterior, justo antes de la cena. Mientras estudiaba la expresión de James, que estaba viendo cómo Neville abrazaba a su hijita dormida, Hermione supo que Harry no había mentido al decir que su padre se moría por tener un nieto.

—Ven a ayudarme a meter en la cama a tu ahijada —le ordenó Ginny. Ésta cogió a la niña dormida de los brazos de su padre mientras hablaba con Hermione.

Era una buena excusa para librarse un rato de Harry; todo estaba preparado para la boda al día siguiente, y tenía los nervios de punta. Estaba tan sensible a la presencia de Harry, que podía darse cuenta de cuándo entraba en una habitación porque todo su ser empezaba a vibrar y se ponía tensa. Si se sentía así en la relativa seguridad de la casa de sus padres, ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando estuviese a solas con él? El simple hecho de que se negaba a pensar en esa posibilidad, era suficiente para demostrar lo vulnerable que era.

—Vaya, vaya, estás llena de sorpresas —bromeó Ginny al poner a Molly en la cama y empezar a desvestirla—. Por supuesto —añadió sonriente mientras quitaba el pañal a su hija—, jamás me creí el cuento que me contaste. Siempre sospeché que había algo más de lo que decías en tu relación con Harry. ¿La cuidas un momento mientras voy a prepararle el baño?

Obediente, Hermione se arrodilló junto a la risueña niña y le cosquilleó el estómago, mientras Ginny desaparecía en el baño.

—Reconozco que os casáis un poco precipitadamente —añadió Ginny con cierta maldad cuando Molly estuvo bañada y vestida.

—Harry está preocupado por James —contestó Hermione—. No se encuentra nada bien.

La expresión de su prima cambió de golpe.

—Vaya, cariño, ¡lo siento mucho! —Murmuró y puso una mano en el rígido brazo de Hermione—. Sé cuánto quieres a James; siento haber tenido tan poco tacto. Es lógico que Harry quiera darle a James el placer de veros casados antes...

—No es tan grave, Ginny —la interrumpió Hermione al ver lo nerviosa que se había puesto su prima—. James está muy enfermo, pero existe la posibilidad de que, si lucha unos meses más, puedan ayudarle con una medicina nueva que va a salir pronto al mercado. Los dos tenemos los dedos cruzados —se agachó para coger en brazos a su ahijada.

—Ya podemos ponerla en la cuna —dijo Ginny—. Se quedará dormida en un segundo. ¿A dónde te llevará Harry de luna de miel? —preguntó después de comprobar que la niña estaba tapada y apagar la luz.

—A Suiza —contestó Hermione—. Por estas fechas casi siempre pasa allí tres semanas esquiando. Siempre se queda en el mismo hotel; los dueños son un matrimonio francés. Además del hotel, tienen algunas casas independientes.

—Vaya, creo que este año no esquiará mucho —bromeó Ginny avergonzando a su prima.

Hermione agradeció que todos se hubieran acostado pronto debido a la enfermedad de James; Ginny parecía dar por sentado que ella y Harry estaban muy enamorados, y la tensión de mantener esa apariencia ante otras personas le resultaba insoportable.

Nadie se sorprendió cuando se excusó, poco después de que James y su madre se hubieran retirado a dormir.

Harry la acompañó hasta la puerta del salón, la abrió y la siguió hasta el recibidor. Hermione se puso tensa y se volvió para mirarlo cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada.

—No necesitas actuar como mi carcelero, Harry —lo acusó indignada—. No me voy a escapar.

Algo extraño y atemorizante cruzó por sus ojos mientras la miraba. Luego dijo en un tono algo duro:

—Se supone que estamos muy enamorados... y a punto de casarnos. Ginny y Neville se extrañarían si no te siguiera. Probablemente se imaginan que en este momento estamos encerrados en tu habitación disfrutando de un poco de placer ilícito que dejará de serlo mañana.

Hermione se sintió avergonzada. Harry tenía razón, por supuesto; Ginny era una mujer muy moderna y directa. Ella y Neville fueron amantes antes de casarse, y Hermione no dudaba de que su prima creyera que pasaba lo mismo entre ella y Harry.

—Estoy muy cansada, Harry —contestó nerviosa—. Y en este momento no me encuentro de humor para discutir contigo. A fin de cuentas, a partir de mañana tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas para hacerlo, ¿no te parece?

Se fue antes de que él pudiese contestar, y casi se puso a correr por la escalera para llegar a su habitación enseguida.

Una vez en ella, se asustó al ver que temblaba; paseó por la habitación durante unos minutos, rabiosa, y se preguntó qué había en Harry que la hacía actuar como una tonta. Cuando tenía dieciocho años no se comportaba de una manera tan estúpida... claro que, entonces, creía que Harry la quería tanto como ella a él. Sus ataques verbales, su deseo de hacerle daño y provocarle, nacían del temor, reconoció, y se paró para sentarse en la cama. Y ese temor se debía a que Harry podría descubrir lo que sentía por él. No se veía capaz de soportar la humillación de que Harry se enterase de lo vulnerable que era ante su presencia.

Se levantó cansada, fue al baño, y su cuerpo se puso tenso cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Supo que era Harry incluso antes de que entrara. Era un presentimiento que nunca le fallaba cuando se trataba de él.

Harry cerró la puerta despacio y se reclinó contra ella un segundo, mientras Hermione lo miraba con la garganta seca. Parecía muy relajado y tranquilo, pero al moverse lo hizo con una cierta tensión con un aire de contenida violencia.

— ¡Harry!

—Está bien, no he venido para discutir —se burló. Aquellas suaves palabras, en vez de tranquilizarla, aumentaron su miedo. Retrocedió y dijo angustiada:

— ¿Entonces a qué has venido? No voy a dejar que me toques, Harry —le previno.

—No te preocupes... no lo haré; aunque deseo hacerlo. Quizá eso nos vendría bien a los dos —añadió con un susurro. Al ver la expresión de disgusto de ella sonrió sin humor—. Vamos, Hermione —dijo—, eres una mujer, no una niña. Una mujer con un bonito cuerpo que sin duda ha tenido ya muchas experiencias. La frustración física es difícil de soportar, pero esta situación no va a durar mucho tiempo más —miró sus redondos pechos y Hermione se sintió furiosa al ver que éstos reaccionaban poniéndose duros.

Se echó a temblar llena de ira y dolor.

— ¡Lárgate! —estalló furiosa—. Has conseguido obligarme a aceptar este matrimonio, pero nunca podrás obligarme a compartir tu cama.

Vio que el humor desaparecía de sus ojos y que apretaba los labios con crueldad.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito obligarte? pero haremos lo que tú digas, Hermione —añadió con indiferencia—. Vine aquí con la esperanza de que pudiéramos aclarar las cosas, pero parece que me equivoqué. Hasta mañana, mi futura esposa —se burló mientras se volvía hacia la puerta.

Cuando ya hacía un buen rato que Harry se había ido, Hermione seguía tumbada en la cama, tensa y despierta, diciéndose que no aceptaría someterse físicamente sólo por el hecho de estar casada. Sin embargo, reconocía que si él se lo proponía, habría muy pocas cosas que no le daría. Después de todo, tenía ya la parte más importante; ella le había dado su corazón hacía seis años. Harry todavía lo tenía en su poder y siempre sería así.

Hermione había oído decir que las novias se pasaban el día de su boda sin saber qué ocurría a su alrededor, y eso fue exactamente lo que le pasó. Sólo se dio cuenta de la realidad cuando James fue con ella por el pasillo hasta donde estaba Harry. Por un breve momento tuvo deseos de volverse y huir. En ese momento, casi como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, James susurró emocionado:

—Hermione, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí, ver que tú y Harry os casáis. Es lo que siempre he deseado, para los dos, aunque nunca imaginé que me haríais esperar tanto —añadió con una risita picarona.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba al lado de Harry y el cura empezó la ceremonia.

Justo antes de salir del convite para ir a cambiarse y vestirse para el viaje, Harry se la encontró a solas y le murmuró al oído con un dulce tono:

—Eres una novia preciosa, señora Potter, aunque confieso que el vestido blanco me ha sorprendido.

La crueldad de su provocación la sacó de sus casillas.

—Fuiste tú quien me desvirgó, Harry.

—Es cierto, pero después de mí hubo muchos otros, aunque, la verdad, mi comentario no iba por ahí... estoy seguro de que la mayoría de las novias de hoy no se casan vírgenes... Es sólo que me sorprendió el hecho de que aceptaras vestirte de novia tradicional; esperaba algo mucho más severo y a tono con la deslumbrante imagen de mujer de carrera que proyectas tan bien últimamente.

—Fue un deseo de mi madre —le dijo Hermione—. Ella...

—Siento interrumpiros, pero ya es hora de que Hermione se cambie —anunció Ginny. Luego se volvió hacia Harry y añadió con una sonrisa burlona—: Lo diré de otra manera. Cuanto antes se cambie, antes podréis coger ese avión y podrás tenerla para ti sólo, Harry.

—Bien, en ese caso será mejor que te la lleves.

Harry interpretaba su papel con gran facilidad, pensó Hermione mientras se iba con Ginny. Todavía se sentía atrapada en una interminable pesadilla. Su único consuelo era saber que algún día se despertaría.

Ginny no paró de hablar mientras la ayudaba a cambiarse, y Hermione intentó contestar con la mayor naturalidad posible a todas sus preguntas. La ropa de esquiar de Hermione estaba en Londres. Esa ropa todavía le quedaría bien, aunque estaba pasada de moda, ¿qué importaba? Mientras que cualquier otra novia se habría vestido para llamar la atención de su marido, Hermione sabía que a Harry no le importaría lo que se pusiera.

Escogió la ropa del viaje pensando en la comodidad y no en la elegancia, pero los ceñidos pantalones de pana verde que llevaba puestos resaltaban sus piernas esbeltas. Encima llevaba una blusa y una chaqueta blanca. Sin embargo sólo se echó un rápido vistazo en el espejo mientras se cepillaba el pelo y se retocaba los labios.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del dormitorio.

—Debe ser Harry —le dijo Ginny—. Iré a avisar a los demás de que estás lista para salir.

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró con una enorme caja de cartón. Al igual que ella, llevaba pantalones de pana y una camisa de cuadros. En la mano llevaba una cazadora de piel del mismo color que los pantalones.

—Avisaré a todos de que vais a salir pronto —dijo Ginny al salir por la puerta—. No tardéis mucho —añadió sonriendo a Harry—. ¡No queremos que perdáis el avión!

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se miraron en silencio; Hermione notó que, por primera vez, Harry no parecía estar relajado ni tranquilo. Incluso su manera de andar era poco normal.

Se paró cerca de ella y le alargó la caja.

—Es una propuesta de paz y tu regalo de bodas —su voz era insegura.

Hermione cogió la caja y se dio cuenta angustiada de que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar. Nunca pensó que Harry la haría un regalo de bodas... y tampoco lo deseaba. Sin embargo, le temblaron los dedos al poner la caja en la cama y abrirla.

Lanzó una exclamación de asombro al ver la piel que apareció después de separar varias capas de papel de china.

La chaqueta era de corte informal, tenía un capuchón y un corpiño holgado. Era ideal para esquiar, aunque las preciosas pieles de zorro gris eran demasiado lujosas para eso. Cogió la prenda con manos temblorosas y notó que Harry fruncía el ceño.

—Si no te gusta...

Por primera vez, el desdén de su voz no la hirió.

—Me encanta, Harry —dijo en voz baja. Se puso la chaqueta enseguida; le quedaba muy bien. Cuando quiso darle las gracias se abrió la puerta de pronto y entró Ginny.

— ¡Cielos! — Dijo admirada y estudió a Hermione con envidia—. Qué maravilla, pero tendrás que darle las gracias después, Hermione —añadió—. De lo contrario perderéis el avión.

Harry pensó ir en coche hasta el aeropuerto, dejarlo allí y recogerlo a la vuelta.

—Empezaremos a buscar casa cuando volvamos —dijo él mientras llegaban al aeropuerto—. El apartamento será suficiente por ahora, pero no servirá cuando tengamos hijos —aparcó el coche con maestría y ayudó a Hermione a bajarse. Un mozo vino a ayudarles con el equipaje y Harry la cogió del brazo. En ese momento se dio cuenta por primera vez de que estaba comprometida para siempre.

Nunca le había gustado volar, y ese día no fue una excepción. Lo único que deseaba era dormir y despertarse cuando estuvieran a salvo en tierra. Al despegar el avión, se puso tensa y nerviosa, pero se relajó en cuando Harry la estrechó sus puños cerrados.

Cuando la azafata les ofreció una bebida, él negó con la cabeza. Cuando les ofrecieron algo de comer fue Hermione quién dijo que no quería nada. Tenía el estómago tan revuelto que no podía comer. Harry también rechazó la comida. Mientras él hablaba con la azafata, Hermione lo miró disimuladamente y sintió angustia al pensar en lo que nunca sería su matrimonio. Si pudiese simplemente volver seis años atrás; hasta el momento antes de enterarse de la verdad... si él la quisiera como ella a él. Pero no era así.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

No se había dado cuenta de que Harry la estaba mirando y se puso colorada.

—No, nada —nerviosa se humedeció los labios con la lengua—. Estaba pensando...

— ¿En tu amante? —Notó que la expresión de Harry se volvía sombría y asimiló sus palabras con una extraña sensación de miedo—. Bien, no pensarás en él esta noche —le aseguró Harry con dulzura—. Eso puedo asegurártelo, Hermione.

Cuando llegaron, tuvieron que coger un taxi y tardaron una hora hasta el hotel. Hermione estaba tan cansada que no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo. Harry respetó su silencio.

Aunque sabía esquiar, Hermione nunca había estado en aquel sitio. Cuando llegaron al hotel ya era de noche y no pudo ver el paisaje. El interior del hotel era muy tradicional, con el tipo de suelos y muebles apropiados para soportar la ropa siempre mojada de los esquiadores.

Hermione se mantuvo alejada mientras Harry hablaba con la recepcionista. Luego él se volvió con las llaves en la mano.

—Nuestra casita está lista. Alguien llevará nuestro equipaje. Por aquí —volvieron a salir. El viento frío, después del calor de la recepción, la hizo temblar.

En la puerta les esperaba un trineo tirado por caballos. Harry la ayudó a subir y le envolvió las piernas con una manta mientras el conductor ponía en movimiento el trineo. Las bridas de los caballos llevaban diminutos cascabeles que sonaban con cada movimiento y la nieve crujía bajo los patines del trineo.

—Es el medio de transporte más rápido y económico —le explicó Harry cuando ella le habló maravillada, acerca de la rapidez con que iban—. Nuestra casita es la más alejada del hotel... pero aunque es independiente podemos disponer de todas las instalaciones del hotel siempre que queramos. Pensé que preferirías cenar en la casa esta noche —miró su reloj—. Son casi las siete y media; he pedido que nos trajeran la cena dentro de una hora.

Pasaron junto a varias casitas de madera y, finalmente, pararon frente a una que estaba al final. Esperaron con paciencia a que metieran el equipaje dentro.

La casa estaba construida con troncos; el piso de arriba tenía un pequeño balcón desde el cual Hermione se imaginó que, durante el día, habría una maravillosa vista del valle y los campos nevados.

El conductor del trineo abrió la puerta y entró con las maletas; Harry hizo entrar a Hermione y luego dio una propina al silencioso hombre. La puerta daba directamente a una sala grande y agradable, con suelo de madera pulida y algunas alfombras de piel de cabra. La chimenea de piedra estaba encendida y había dos cómodos sillones y un sofá tapizado en lana. En las estanterías de la pared había una televisión y un teléfono; y una escalera de madera de anchos peldaños conducían al piso de arriba.

—La cocina está por allí —le dijo Harry señalando una puerta en la pared más alejada—. Podrás verla más tarde. Ahora sólo tenemos tiempo de cambiarnos para la cena.

— ¿Cambiarnos? —Hermione le siguió con la mirada mientras él subía con las maletas. Como Harry le había dicho que cenarían allí mismo, pensó que lo harían con ropa informal.

Aturdida, le siguió hasta el piso de arriba, donde sólo había una puerta al final de un estrecho pasillo. Harry estaba frente al fuego calentándose las manos mientras observaba el dormitorio.

Tenía una cama enorme, muy alta y con mullidas almohadas; la colcha que la cubría era muy gruesa y bonita. En una de las paredes estaban los armarios y unos muebles con cajones. También tenían cómodos sillones, una mesa y un pequeño escritorio. En la pared, donde se apoyaba la cama había otra puerta que daba al baño; Hermione sintió curiosidad por ver cómo era y abrió la puerta. Se quedó asombrada ante lo que vio. Harry estaba a su espalda, pero ella no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que la habló al oído.

—Es un jacuzzi —le dijo—. Resulta muy relajante después de todo un día esquiando.

—No lo dudo —asintió Hermione nerviosa. Luego salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Reconoció que al ver aquel baño le asaltaban algunas ideas perturbadoras. Al ver la familiaridad que tenía Harry con esa casita, supuso que la había ocupado antes; o por lo menos una parecida. Y, seguramente no estuvo solo allí, pensó celosa mientras revivía imágenes eróticas del cuerpo desnudo de Harry metido en aquel jacuzzi con una desconocida. Probablemente Harry encontrase muy relajante eso de hacer el amor en el agua caliente y burbujeante. Los celos empezaron a invadirla y su cuerpo se puso tenso mientras intentaba dominarlos.

— ¿Quieres ducharte tú primero, o lo hago yo? —preguntó Harry con tranquilidad.

—Empieza tú; yo iré echando un vistazo a la casa. Es evidente que conoces este sitio mejor que yo.

—La distribución de la casa es muy similar a la de una que ocupé otra vez que vine con amigos; aunque ésta es más pequeña —explicó—. Nunca había estado aquí; las otras veces que vine a esquiar, no buscaba la intimidad que busco ahora —añadió con ironía.

Por lo menos no había estado allí con otra mujer, pensó Hermione mientras Harry se metía en el baño. Ella se puso a deshacer las maletas.

Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era cambiarse para una cena que no iba a disfrutar, pero sería más sencillo seguir el juego de Harry que tener que pasar por el martirio de discutir con él.

Harry no tardó mucho en ducharse, y poco después apareció con la cabeza empapada y envuelto en una gruesa bata. Hermione sintió miedo y excitación; estaba tan nerviosa como una virgen con su primer amante, pensó irritada. En parte era verdad; él había sido su primer amante, y probablemente sería el último. En todo caso, lo que estaba claro es que era el único. Sin embargo él no lo sabía, y no iba a saberlo nunca, decidió mientras recogía la ropa interior limpia y entraba en el cuarto de baño sin mirarle.

Fue tan rápida como él, y cuando salió del baño se lo encontró vestido con pantalones oscuros y una impecable camisa blanca. Harry se detuvo para mirarla mientras se ponía los gemelos que eran los que ella le había comprado. Cuando miró a Harry a los ojos se le resecó la garganta y se puso tensa. Harry dio un paso hacia ella y de pronto sonó el timbre.

—Debe ser la cena —dijo Harry con calma—. Bajaré a abrir.

En vista de la formalidad de Harry, Hermione se sintió obligada a vestirse de la misma manera. Sin duda, si hubiese sido una novia de verdad, habría elegido un camisón exótico y muy femenino, pero aunque hubiese querido hacerlo no tenía nada de eso entre su ropa. Lo único que tenía eran dos camisones cortos de manga larga. Estaban hechos de satén y tenían grandes escotes. Si a Harry no le gustaban, podía... podía... Su cuerpo tembló al pensar en lo que él podría hacer, y sin duda haría, para demostrar su enfado. Con manos temblorosas sacó el sencillo vestido de seda que había decidido ponerse para cenar.

La suave tela de color crema resaltaba el color de su piel. Era un vestido estrecho que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y caía en amplios pliegues hasta los pies. Las mangas eran estrechas y tenían un pequeño escote delante. Se maquilló un poco, se puso los zapatos y bajó por la escalera.

Enfrente de la chimenea había una mesa redonda con un mantel de damasco, y dos sillas, sin duda sacadas de la cocina, colocadas una frente a la otra. También había una botella de vino dentro de una cubitera, y otra de champán junto a la mesa. Harry estaba inclinado sobre el carrito que, según supuso Hermione contenía la cena. Cuando se enderezó y la vio, entrecerró los ojos para observarla detenidamente.

— ¿Por qué será que un vestido tan largo y modesto me recuerda cómo eres cuando estás desnuda?

Su tono frío e impersonal la hizo enmudecer; con una sola frase había destruido todas las barreras que ella había intentado poner entre los dos al elegir aquel vestido tan recatado. Lo único que pudo hacer cuando él se acercó con su copa de champán en la mano, fue mirarlo horrorizada.

Adana, Anyeli, HGHP: Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Como ya dije los capítulos están terminados. Incluso subí una historia nueva. Las actualizaciones serán rápidas. Gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlos. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Penny Jordan.

Capítulo 8

¿Más champán? Hermione ya había tomado dos copas, así que dominó el impulso de aceptar otra, sacudió la cabeza y dejó de juguetear con el dulce de chocolate.

Casi no tocó la cena... de hecho, no había comido casi nada en todo el día. A pesar de que había bebido con moderación, empezó a sentirse mareada. Lo más fácil, en parte, habría sido dejar que Harry le sirviera champán hasta dejarla indiferente a todo, excepto al placer del sexo, pero no quería que fuese así. El orgullo, el mismo orgullo que la obligó a abandonarlo la primera vez, se negaba a que actuase con la excusa del alcohol.

Se levantó con dificultad, y se puso tensa cuando Harry la ayudó retirándola la silla. James era un hombre anticuado que seguía teniendo pequeños detalles con las mujeres, y aunque dudaba de que Harry fuese tan caballeroso como su padre, sus modales eran impecables.

—Estoy cansada, creo que me voy a acostar.

Le costó mucho decir aquello, y procuró en todo momento no mirar a su marido a la cara. Cuando Harry se apartó para dejarla pasar, el fuego de la chimenea hizo brillar los gemelos, y Hermione tuvo que dominar un estremecimiento. Sabía que se los había puesto a propósito, pero, ¿por qué?

Subió la escalera sin volverse, pero fue consciente de que Harry seguía quieto en el piso de abajo, lleno de tensión. Sin duda disfrutaba con todo eso, pensó, pero no disfrutaría de nada más.

Si la tocaba. Si... ¿No sería mejor decir cuándo? ¿Y qué haría? ¿Luchar contra él? Harry era mucho más fuerte que ella. ¿Podría quedarse inmóvil debajo de él? Deseaba poder hacerlo.

No mintió cuando dijo que estaba cansada; la tensión de la boda, los traumas emocionales que había pasado las últimas semanas, el hecho de que casi no había probado bocado en los tres últimos días, todo eso la dejó sin energías.

En ese momento, el simple acto de moverse le suponía un gran esfuerzo. Le dolía el cuerpo del viaje y del recorrido en taxi hasta el hotel. Lo que quería era un baño caliente y meterse en la cama.

Recogió su camisón y las cosas de aseo y entró en el cuarto de baño. Se alegró al ver que, además del jacuzzi, había una bañera normal.

La puerta del baño no tenía cerrojo... estaba claro que era algo innecesario en una casa con una sola habitación.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? se preguntó mientras dejaba correr el agua y se desvestía. Harry no la interrumpiría. No, era demasiado sutil para hacer eso. Y además, sospechaba que disfrutaba mucho atormentándola.

Todo aquello era absurdo; cuando se enteró de que pretendía casarse con ella, lo que más temió fue el aspecto emocional de la relación. Después de todo, habían sido amantes y ya conocía su cuerpo. Era ridículo que estuviera tan nerviosa y perturbada, incluso más que cuando tenía dieciocho años y era una adolescente inexperta. La diferencia era que entonces había creído tener el amor de Harry; se había sentido segura y protegida, mientras que ahora... Se sentía indefensa y amenazada.

Había un frasco de sales de baño, y echó un poco en el agua. El delicado aroma que flotaba en el vapor era como una caricia para su piel. Suspiró y se relajó en la bañera; era delicioso, se habría quedado allí para siempre. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de pronto al oír que la puerta del dormitorio se abría.

Salió de la bañera disparada y se secó de prisa con una gruesa toalla; tenía el corazón a cien, pero la puerta del baño siguió cerrada.

Se puso el camisón de satén, recogió la ropa sucia y miró la puerta del baño; luego se encogió de hombros, abatida y se dispuso a salir. No podía quedarse allí toda la noche.

Harry estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, leyendo absorto un periódico. Cuando oyó la puerta del baño se volvió y la observó detenidamente. Sin duda estaría pensando que un camisón de satén azul oscuro era poco adecuado para una novia, pensó ella; pero si creía que iba a cubrirse de encajes y sedas... Harry se había quitado la chaqueta que llevaba durante la cena, y también se había soltado algunos botones de la camisa. Al mirarle, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo alto que era cuando ella no llevaba tacones. Su marido la estaba mirando de una forma bastante extraña, con una expresión casi ceñuda.

—Pareces una adolescente con esa cosa.

La provocación de su tono la enfureció; para meterse en la cama tenía que pasar a su lado, y lo hizo con paso decidido, mientras le contestó con frialdad.

—Pero no lo soy, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió y la dejó pasar, pero la sensación de sus ojos verdes mirándole la espalda la hizo estremecerse. Harry alargó una mano, la cogió por la muñeca y la obligó a volverse a mirarle. Aquel movimiento hizo que los gemelos volvieran a brillar, y la expresión de Hermione provocó la sonrisa de él.

—Aún no te he dado las gracias como es debido, ¿verdad?

Hermione se puso muy nerviosa; aunque no había dicho nada concreto, ella sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

—Ya te lo dije... es mi manera de pagar.

Hizo un esfuerzo y le miró a los ojos, pero su expresión de rabia la hizo palidecer.

—Eres demasiado generosa. Tan generosa que estoy en deuda contigo. Y las deudas, hay que pagarlas, ¿no te parece?

Quiso hablar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sin soltarle la muñeca, con la mano libre, Harry se quitó los gemelos. Y luego, sin dejar de mirarla, los puso en una mesita.

—Mírame.

Hermione, apartó la mirada de los gemelos y miró a su marido.

—Así está mejor —la sonrisa de Harry la hizo temblar, pero se mantuvo rígida intentando dominarse. No tenía que haberle regalado esos gemelos; debió pensar antes que nunca dejaría de echarle en cara el insulto que suponían para él. Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, Harry la cogió con fuerza por los brazos desnudos. Al percibir el calor de su cuerpo, intentó apartarse y arqueó la espalda para evitar rozarle.

Quería llorar, suplicarle que no le hiciera eso, que no destruyese sus recuerdos. Sabía que sólo tenía que abrir la boca para detenerlo. Pero su terrible orgullo la hizo callarse una vez más. Harry quería someterla y humillarla, quería verla llorar y suplicar. Quería huir, pero sabía que aunque la soltara, no podría moverse. Por encima de la lógica y la realidad, primaba su deseo de estar entre sus brazos aunque sólo fuera una vez más.

Esa certeza la sobresaltó y su mirada se volvió sombría. Él le apretó los brazos con fuerza como si hubiera adivinado su pensamiento.

Él bajó la cabeza, y Hermione supo que iba a besarla. En ese momento la abandonó todo su valor. Arqueó el cuello, apartó la cabeza, y tembló al sentir su brazo rodeándole la cintura. Con el otro brazo le sujetaba la espalda hundiéndole los dedos con fuerza. Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando sintió el delicado contacto de los labios en su cuello, y sus sentidos se alteraron por el efecto de esa caricia. Tembló ante las sensaciones tan fuertes que sentía.

— ¡Suéltame, Harry!

Sus palabras fueron como un ronco gemido; le dolía la gar¬ganta por la tensión de los músculos contraídos.

—Hablas mucho, pero nada de lo que dices tiene sentido — se burló hablándole muy cerca de la oreja—. Tu cuerpo te pide que sea tu amante.

— ¡No! —gritó Hermione.

Lo único que consiguió con aquella negativa fue que Harry se pusiera más furioso todavía.

—Sí —replicó él. Empezó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo; primero los pechos, luego la cintura y las caderas... para terminar jugando con uno de sus pezones. Hermione se excitó, y aquella fue su perdición.

— ¡Basta, Harry!

—No —su áspera negativa la sobresaltó. Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sus sentidos registraban el sonido profundo y ronco de su voz. Tuvo que rendirse totalmente cuando Harry empezó a acariciarla de nuevo.

Eso era lo que quería en realidad, lo que había añorado todo ese tiempo; la pasión desenfrenada, la enloquecedora sensación de desear y ser deseada. En ese momento, Harry empezó a besarla con ardor borrando todo su amargo pasado. Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y se dejó llevar. Harry empezó a besarla con tanta dulzura que ella supo que la estaba pidiendo una entrega total.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y el sentido de la realidad mientras él la estrechaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Cuando bajó las manos hasta sus caderas, Hermione notó la excitación de su marido y tembló ansiosa.

Harry parecía jugar con ella, reconoció aturdida cuando él empezó a besarla con delicadeza por el escote del camisón.

Soportó aquel tormento todo el tiempo que pudo. El nombre de su marido escapó de su garganta con un largo y profundo gemido de necesidad, y su cuerpo tembló como respuesta a la hábil seducción de aquella boca y aquellas manos. Harry la acarició sobre el camisón, y ella sintió de pronto deseos de que se lo quitara. El fuego de la chimenea les iluminaba; la mirada de Harry mientras la acariciaba la hizo retroceder en el tiempo.

— ¡Hermione!

Tembló al notar la necesidad en la ronca voz de él. Reprimió un grito de placer cuando él la acarició toda la piel hasta llegar a los pechos. Atormentada por la necesidad que acababa de estallar en su interior, se arqueó bajo aquellas caricias y se dejó llevar con una atrevida mezcla de desafío y súplica. Él lanzó un ronco gemido, y ella notó el calor de su piel cuando la cogió en brazos para llevarla hasta una silla donde la sentó en su regazo.

Habían estado así en otra ocasión, aunque entonces ella no estaba desnuda como lo estaba en ese momento. Habían coincidido en la biblioteca de la casa; Harry le había desabrochado la blusa... con dedos temblorosos, como lo hacía en ese momento...

Hermione gimió de placer cuando sintió una tímida caricia de la lengua de él contra su tersa piel. Pero, con el tormento de los recuerdos pasados, eso no era suficiente.

Harry la cogió un pecho con fuerza y, con los labios, empezó a chuparle el pezón, a tirar de él, a morderlo con un ritmo frenético que la hizo gritar de angustia.

En el pasado habían sentido pasión, pero nunca habían alcanzado ese grado delirante, febril. La necesidad que Harry tenía de ella tal vez no tuviese relación con el amor, pero era real, reconoció. En ese momento empezó a deslizarse de la misma manera como él lo hacía.

Harry empezó a jugar con su otro pecho, y Hermione tiró impaciente del broche de sus pantalones. Luego empezó a acariciarle el vientre.

—Por Dios, Hermione... —la voz de Harry temblaba y su pecho se movía agitado mientras luchaba por contenerse. Sujetó la mano de su mujer antes de que siguiera bajando—. Antes he podido contenerme, pero ahora... —le vio mover la cabeza; el fuego iluminaba el rubor de su cara—. ¡Me tienes tan excitado e impaciente como un chiquillo!

Aquellas palabras sonaron casi como un gruñido, y cuando ella movió la mano y arañó con delicadeza la piel cubierta de vello negro, el pecho de Harry se agrandó y suspiró profundamente. El cuerpo de Hermione tembló por la necesidad que él despertaba en ella y se movió un poco para acomodarse y tocarle mejor.

—Hermione —su voz sonó apagada porque hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos; su creciente y dolorosa tensión se hizo inconfundible. Eso brindó a Hermione una sensación de poder y libertad. Le siguió provocando con sutileza, saboreó el sudor salado que salía de su piel y dejó que su lengua se deslizara, provocativa, por uno de sus hombros.

De pronto se encontró tumbada sobre una alfombra frente a la chimenea, con Harry arqueado sobre ella mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa. Su cuerpo era igual a como ella lo recordaba, muy masculino; pero la expresión de sus ojos era distinta. Antes, él siempre había tenido un cierto control, pero en ese momento ese control había desaparecido. Sus ojos lanzaban ardientes destellos y Hermione tembló al imaginar la tan deseada entrega. Lo que estaba pasando era algo que iba más allá de la razón y la lógica, algo elemental. Podría decirse incluso que era algo predestinado. Ya no quería resistirse; de hecho, dejó de hacerlo casi desde el primer momento en que él la tocó. Y no se sentía humillada al besarle y acariciarle todo el cuerpo con pasión.

La piel sudada y morena de Harry contrastaba con la pálida piel de ella. Él cogió sus manos y la obligó a sujetarle las caderas.

—No sigas, Hermione —le pidió angustiado por la excitación. Luego la besó en la boca y la apretó con su cuerpo contra el suelo—. ¿Cuántos hombres te han visto así? —Preguntó de repente al dejar de besarla—. ¿Te han tocado así, o así? —la había convertido en un montón de fuego, la sangre ardía en sus venas, sentía que sus huesos se derretían y un intenso dolor la recorría. Quería olvidarse de todo para entregarse a él con ansiedad.

Arrodillado sobre ella, Harry parecía un loco a la luz del fuego.

— ¿Cuántos, Hermione? ¿Cuántos te han hecho sentir lo mismo que yo?

La tocó en su parte más íntima, provocando una respuesta que la hizo estremecerse. Hermione cerró los ojos; no quería decir nada para concentrarse sólo en las sensaciones, pero las caricias, antes tan suaves, se convirtieron en una sensación casi insoportable.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que la estaba mirando atentamente; estaba exigiendo, en silencio, una confesión, que dijese que sólo él podía nacerle eso, y se dio cuenta de que sus palabras eran casi una necesidad para él. La sorprendía que alguien tan arrogante y fuerte como su marido pudiese parecer tan vulnerable a veces. Sin pensarlo, le acarició la cara y le dijo con voz dulce:

—Nadie me hace disfrutar como tú lo haces, Harry; nadie.

Harry tembló ante aquella confesión. Se movió entre sus muslos, la levantó por las caderas y la sostuvo mientras susurraba:

—Y nadie me hace disfrutar como tú, Hermione.

Era lo último que esperaba oír de él, y el placer que sintió por ello quedó sepultado por la fuerte sensación que le provocó el lento movimiento de su cuerpo al entrar en ella. Los dedos de Harry se enredaron en su pelo y tiraron de él mientras la besaba con ardor. Hermione levantó las caderas para retenerle y enlazó sus piernas con las de él.

—Te deseo... te deseo...

Aquellas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para los oídos de Hermione. Al mismo tiempo, Harry la estaba haciendo el amor con el impulso de un delirante deseo.

Hermione sintió un momento de dolor cuando su carne, no acostumbrada a aquellos placeres, tuvo que ceder a la penetración. Pero la necesidad que tenía de él era tan intensa que no podía retrasarla por más tiempo. Su cuerpo imitó y compartió el apasionado ritmo del de él, para estallar al fin en una serie de espasmos que les hizo llegar más allá de los límites de la experiencia a un lugar donde no existía nada, excepto ellos dos.

Totalmente agotada, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry la llevaba a la cama. Sintió el tacto de la suave colcha, aunque eso debió ser sólo una ilusión. En cualquier caso, estaba muy cansada y satisfecha como para averiguarlo. Se acababa de entregar a Harry con amor y había compartido con él la experiencia más profunda que existía. Él quiso saber si había sentido algo así con otro hombre, y eso debía significar algo.

Por la noche, en algún momento, soñó que le perdía, y el dolor de esa pérdida la hizo gritar su nombre angustiada antes de despertarse. Estaba sola en la enorme cama y se puso a temblar.

— ¿Hermione, te encuentras bien?

Harry estaba junto al fuego añadiendo más leños.

—Yo... — ¿por qué diablos no podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo desnudo? Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y empezó a pensar—. He tenido una pesadilla —no iba a decirle cuál fue. Le vio volver a la cama para acostarse a su lado; y cuando la abrazó con fuerza su corazón dio un vuelco de sorpresa.

—Intenta dormirte otra vez —la tocó como alguien que quisiera tranquilizar a una niña. Sintió su aliento cálido en su piel mientras la hacía apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Hermione sintió deseos de apartarse, y a la vez de quedarse así, absorta en la deliciosa sensación de estar con él. El cansancio volvió a invadirla y se durmió profundamente.

Pero la pesadilla no desapareció, y cuando volvió a gritar su nombre, el sonido de su voz se apagó contra la piel de Harry. Había sido un gemido de angustia y desesperación; la sensación de la carne en sus labios la despertó por completo.

Al principio creyó que dormía, pero entonces Harry dijo:

— ¿Hermione, qué ocurre?

¿Cómo iba a decirle que lloraba en sueños porque temía perderlo? La desesperación la asaltó. Después de unas horas en sus brazos, volvía a ser la adolescente de dieciocho años, vulnerable y atrapada en un amor que él no quería.

Se le saltaron las lágrimas hasta caer sobre la piel de él. Harry se movió, la sujetó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Es por mí?

De pronto parecía tan humilde que Hermione le miró en silencio.

—No tiene por qué ser un mal matrimonio, Hermione — susurró—. Creo que esta noche ha quedado claro. Todavía nos deseamos —frunció el ceño, como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo—. Te pusiste tensa y gritaste cuando te hice el amor; esa fue una reacción extraña para una mujer experimentada como tú. Fue casi como la primera vez que hicimos el amor —añadió pensativo—, cuando todavía eras virgen —hizo una pausa y la observó un momento—. ¿Cuántos hombres has conocido después de mí, Hermione?

Volvió la cabeza desesperada y con el corazón a cien. Quizás había adivinado que él había sido el único. Angustiada, buscó alguna forma de defenderse.

— ¿Cuántos, Hermione?

—No me acuerdo.

—Mientes. No ha habido otros, ¿verdad?

Su perspicacia la dejó atónita por un momento, y la expresión de sus ojos hizo que se estremeciera. Él la compadecía, la tenía lástima.

—De acuerdo, no ha habido otros —reconoció furiosa—; pero no dejes que eso te hinche el «ego». No fue porque no soportara la idea de que otro te reemplazara. Fue porque no podía soportar la idea de que otro hombre me engañara como lo hiciste tú. Tú me quitaste las ganas de todo.

Hubo otro largo silencio y la tensión creció entre ellos. Luego él dijo despacio:

—Entonces tendrás que conformarte con lo que pueda darte, ¿o no?

En ese momento quiso abrazarla y ella se resistió, pero fue inútil. La sometió con sus besos y caricias. No necesitaba usar la fuerza con ella, ya que dominaba sus deseos.

La suavidad de sus besos y caricias, le provocó una deliciosa sensación de languidez; la lengua de Harry rozó sus pezones y una oleada de placer la recorrió. Su carne se volvió muy sensible y la oleada de placer se convirtió en una tormenta cuando los labios de Harry bajaron con delicadeza por su vientre. De pronto sintió que ardía; su piel la quemaba y estaba humedecida por un ligero sudor. La languidez desapareció y un fuerte deseo la hizo moverse con ansiedad bajo el contacto de Harry.

Él lanzó un ronco gemido de satisfacción; acarició con los dedos el vello sedoso que separaba sus muslos y ella tembló; los músculos de su vientre se contrajeron en un espasmo de deseo.

Quería tocarlo, pero no podía. El brillo de la piel de Harry estaba acentuado por el reflejo del fuego. Hermione se sintió presa de una instintiva necesidad, y sintió que aquel placer no tenía límite. Quería decirle lo que sentía, pero no podía articular palabra, Una parte de ella seguía teniendo las inhibiciones que tenía antes de que él le hiciera el amor; era una sensación extraña, algo que nunca había sentido con él. Pero antes era joven e inexperta; se dejaba guiar ciegamente por él. Ahora su carne tenía exigencias propias.

Quería que volviera a su lado, que la cogiera en sus brazos y llenara su cuerpo de placer, pero en vez de eso, Harry se quedó arrodillado en el pie de la cama, con una mano aferrada a su pie, mientras el pulgar le acariciaba los dedos. Hermione tembló sin querer y encogió los dedos; el cuerpo de Harry tapó la luz del fuego y su expresión quedó oculta.

Harry se había quedado muy complacido con la confesión de Hermione de que no había tenido otros amantes, pero lo que no le gustó tanto fue que le dijera que le había quitado las ganas de todo. De todo menos de él, reconoció ella en silencio.

Harry la acarició la rodilla con la lengua y los músculos de Hermione se contrajeron. En ese momento sintió la necesidad de aspirar profundamente mientras él acariciaba el interior de su muslo. Sintió que se quemaba por dentro.

Sin poderse contener, emitió un débil gemido que pudo ser de placer o de angustia. Quería que Harry se parara, que luego continuara. Él la había acariciado así otras veces, pero siempre mientras ella también lo hacía.

Harry empezó a tocarle el vientre para sentir sus contracciones. Hermione estaba fuera de sí y movía la cabeza con ansiedad. Gimió el nombre de su marido y éste le dijo:

—Dime que me deseas.

La voz de Harry sonto muy dura y tensa, lo cual hizo notar a Hermione que él también estaba muy excitado. La mano que seguía en su vientre se puso rígida. Por un momento se sintió tentada a negarlo, pero, por una vez, la pasión fue más fuerte que el orgullo. Daba igual lo que dijera, porque su cuerpo la había delatado.

—Te deseo.

Aquellas palabras parecieron arrancadas de un sitio oculto en su interior. La dolió tanto reconocerlo que se la saltaron las lágrimas. Volvió a la realidad y una profunda depresión desplazó al deseo. Tembló y sintió asco de sí misma y de Harry. Quiso apartarse de él, pero Harry la apresó con fuerza contra la cama y murmuró:

—Pero no me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Luego su lengua se movió despacio por la sensible piel, para acariciarla con mucho cuidado. Hermione se quedó sin aliento y abrió la boca para recuperarlo. Su intento de protestar quedó ahogado por el sollozo de placer que escapó de su garganta.

Quería que se parara; quería escapar del calor que la envolvía; evadir el ritmo palpitante que emitía a su carne, la boca de Harry. Pero, sobre todo, quería que siguiese provocando el fuerte deseo que la envolvía.

Movió las caderas y se retorció entre las manos de Harry. Los intensos gemidos de placer que escapaban de sus labios eran tan nuevos para ella como la intimidad de las caricias de su marido.

Levantó el cuerpo lo arqueó anhelante hacia el de Harry. De pronto quedaron envueltos bajo un ritmo trepidante y pareció que el mundo iba a estallar en oleadas de placer.

Tenía el cuerpo debilitado, relajado por completo, la piel húmeda y la mente aturdida todavía por la excitación; Harry se movió y ella sintió el áspero contacto de su lengua en el vientre. Parecía como si un gato gigante la estuviera lamiendo, pensó cansada, sintiendo que su piel se ponía tibia y relajada. Él lanzó un gruñido; algo parecido a un ronroneo; un sensual y masculino sonido de satisfacción y placer. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry había disfrutado tanto como ella. Le gustó la sensación de su cuerpo abandonado a él; la lengua acarició su piel y las manos se deslizaron con firmeza por su cuerpo.

Harry le acarició los pechos despacio, absorto en su deliciosa tarea hasta que, de manera increíble, Hermione sintió que el deseo volvía a crecer en su interior.

Como si fuese eso lo que esperaba, Harry la besó el cuello con pasión. El cuerpo de Hermione, sensible a cualquier contacto con él, se movió como invitándole a actuar. Al mismo tiempo empezó a besarle en el hombro saboreando cada centímetro de su piel.

Él lanzó un gemido de placer y levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. El mundo se detuvo un momento, mientras él se movía despacio contra ella sin dejar de mirarla.

Hermione se sorprendió al notar que estaba húmeda y ansiosa por hacer el amor de nuevo. Su carne se aferró, caliente, a la de él, como si estuviese obsesionada con la necesidad de que la llenase.

—Siempre nos pasa lo mismo —murmuró ronco—. Y esta vez no permitiré que nada lo estropee.

Su cuello se movió y Hermione notó su tensión, el enorme control que estaba ejerciendo sobre sus sentidos. Ella empezó a excitarlo con sus besos y movimientos. Harry perdió el control y la besó con violencia. Mordió sus labios y empezó a moverse siguiendo el ritmo de ella. Siguieron así hasta que Harry susurró enloquecido el nombre de ella. Luego llegaron juntos al límite de la pasión.

Hermione tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que el extraño sonido que estaba oyendo era la agitada respiración de Harry.

Su enorme peso la aplastaba, la dejaba sin aliento, pero no quería que se levantase. Sólo quería abrazarlo con fuerza y estrecharlo contra sí para siempre, y no sólo porque su cuerpo le daba placer, un placer que casi le daba miedo, reconoció en silencio.

Harry se movió y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero ella se lo impidió. Luego él buscó la colcha y tapó sus cuerpos; la abrazó y la hizo poner la cara en su cuello. Ella le mordisqueó con delicadeza disfrutando de su sabor.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que nadie me ponía así? —sus palabras roncas hicieron que Hermione se pusiera tensa; no quería que la comparase con otras, que la alabara por su comportamiento en la cama. Se apartó de él y se tumbó de lado dándole la espalda.

— ¿Hermione?

Le acarició la nuca; ella se puso rígida y se apartó más.

—Estoy cansada y quiero dormir. Ya has demostrado lo que querías demostrar, Harry —añadió con acritud—, pero no tengo por qué escuchar cómo te burlas de mí.

Notó cómo él se volvía. Había conseguido vengarse, pero eso no le proporcionó la satisfacción que esperaba; al contrario, deseaba volver a abrazarlo y creer que la quería.

Bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo.

Angely04: Gracias por tu comentario :D si tu lo disfrutaste leyendo imagina mi sentimiento al saber que te ha gustado :D Gracias por tu apoyo.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Penny Jordan.

Capítulo 9

Cuando Hermione se despertó por la mañana estaba sola. Abrió los ojos y se dio media vuelta en la cama mientras que mil imágenes más elocuentes que las palabras se cruzaban por su cabeza. Había dejado que Harry le hiciera el amor. Mejor dicho, deseó que Harry le hiciera el amor. Lo deseó y le demostró ese deseo. Gimió y hundió la cara en la almohada. Se puso tensa al percibir el tenue aroma de él que todavía impregnaba las sábanas. Estaba apoyada en la almohada de Harry, ocupando el lugar que él había dejado. Se sintió muy estúpida. ¿Dónde estaría él, su marido, que le había demostrado la noche anterior cuánto le deseaba?

Harry había conseguido engañar a los demás con mucha facilidad; Ginny, James, su madre, todos pensaban que era maravilloso. Su madre siempre le describía como un hombre honrado y de elevados principios. Pero, ¿qué principios podía tener un hombre que seducía a una mujer deliberadamente, sólo para castigarla?

Se volvió de nuevo y se quedó tumbada boca arriba con las manos detrás de la cabeza. La casita estaba en silencio, lo cual significaba que Harry se había marchado; intentó no sentirse deprimida y abandonada.

La noche anterior... Cerró los ojos y se esforzó por respirar despacio. La noche anterior hubo deseo en las caricias de Harry, y también habilidad. Se movió inquieta bajo la colcha; ¿por qué intentaba disculparle? Harry la había deseado, era cierto, pero eso no disculpaba el que le hubiera obligado a actuar como lo hizo. ¿Obligado? Se burló una voz dentro de ella; pero intentó ignorarla y se concentró en sus ideas. La intimidad a la que habían llegado era algo propio de amantes, algo precioso que sólo dos personas que se quieren podían compartir.

Se burló de sí misma por su cursilería, saltó de la cama y tembló por el frío que hacía. El fuego de la chimenea estaba apagado; después de ducharse, ponerse unos pantalones de pana y un grueso jersey, fue a la cocina. Harry había dejado una nota apoyada en la cafetera sobre el mostrador.

Vino la mujer de la limpieza... le dije que no te molestara. Las cosas del desayuno están en la nevera. Te veré a la hora de la comida en el bar del hotel.

Era una nota muy fría, pensó Hermione irritada y se sirvió un poco de café. Miró la hora; eran más de las once.

Con la luz del día, las pistas de esquí y el pequeño pueblo que había en el valle, se veían muy bien. Fue al salón y abrió la puerta, agradecida al ver que desde allí podía divisar el hotel; debía estar a un kilómetro de distancia más o menos... no sería una caminata demasiado larga.

Después de tomarse el café; se puso las botas y empezó a andar hacia el hotel.

El camino serpenteaba entre árboles y casitas que aparecían en pequeños grupos. Al otro lado del valle estaban las pistas de esquí para principiantes.

Una chica morena y muy guapa condujo a Hermione hasta la recepción del hotel, y también le dio un mapa de la zona que incluía todas las pistas de esquí, clasificadas según el grado de dificultad.

Eran casi las doce y media y el bar estaba lleno; Hermione se pidió una copa y tuvo suerte de encontrar una mesa que acababan de dejar. La mayoría de la gente parecía estar reunida en grupos de cuatro o seis, y las palabras que podía escuchar de las conversaciones, confirmaban lo que Harry le había dicho de aquel lugar. Era principalmente para esquiadores y la gente tendía a reunirse allí año tras año.

Desde donde estaba, veía bien la puerta, y vio a Harry antes que él notase su presencia. EL traje de esquí negro le quedaba muy bien, y Hermione sintió que su corazón se agitaba. Él volvió la cabeza. Tenía la cara bronceada por el sol, Hermione estuvo a punto de llamarlo, cuando vio que estaba acompañado por una mujer.

Se quedó helada, y sintió pánico de que se volviera a mirarla. ¿Qué hacía con Romilda? ¿Y qué hacía Romilda allí? Hablaban con la familiaridad de unos viejos amigos... viejos amantes, pensó herida. En ese momento Harry volvió la cabeza y la vio. Ya no podía irse sin ser vista.

Se acercó a ella seguido de Romilda. Cuando llegó a la mesa, Harry inclinó la cabeza y la dio un beso corto, mientras sus dedos tibios le tocaban la nuca.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo divertido.

—Saluda a mi perezosa novia, Romilda.

Su absoluta falta de vergüenza o culpa le dolió más que el hecho de que estuviese con otra... no, no era una mujer cualquiera, sino la mujer que una vez le dijo que Harry no la quería. ¿Tendrían por costumbres reunirse en Suiza cada año, o habría sido una simple coincidencia?

La otra mujer se adelantó y Hermione notó que parecía mayor y que sonreía con tensión. Ya no tenía la fría confianza en sí misma que Hermione recordaba tan bien.

—Hermione.

—Me encontré con Romilda en las pistas esta mañana y la he invitado a comer con nosotros —le explicó Harry y ofreció una silla a la recién llegada. Luego preguntó a las dos qué querían beber.

Hermione negó con la cabeza; su copa estaba casi llena.

—Yo tampoco quiero nada —Romilda se tocó el vientre con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Al bebé no le gusta el alcohol — movió la mano y Hermione vio que llevaba un anillo de casada.

Tal vez el encuentro no fue tan accidental, o quizá Romilda intentaba apagar sus sospechas con aquellos trucos. Hacía seis años, aquella mujer no tuvo reparo alguno en decirle a Hermione que Harry no la quería y que, de hecho, ella era su amante.

—Bien, si no queréis tomar nada, será mejor que vayamos a comer —dijo Harry.

Se apartó para dejarlas pasar delante, y Hermione aprovechó ese momento para decirle algo a Romilda:

— ¿Ha venido tu marido contigo?

—Oh, Dennis se tuvo que ir a Innsbruck esta mañana — contestó sonriente—. Anoche recibió un e-mail urgente de su jefe, y ha tenido que ir a recoger unos papeles. Es abogado en el departamento legal de una compañía multinacional, y las crisis nunca dejan de aparecer. Estas son nuestras primeras vacaciones en los tres años que llevamos casados, y sólo aceptó venir porque yo le presioné. No es muy aficionado a esquiar —arrugó la nariz y se volvió para sonreír a Harry—. No como Harry. ¿Te acuerdas de aquellas fabulosas pistas de Corbière, donde estuvimos hace cinco años?

Lo dijo de una forma tan natural, que si Hermione no hubiese sabido la verdad, casi se habría creído que no eran más que buenos amigos. En vez de eso, empezó a sentir unos fuertes celos y sus labios se estiraron en una mueca que no tenía nada que ver con las sonrisas de Harry y Romilda.

Durante la comida, Romilda se hizo dueña de la conversación, aunque eso a Hermione no le importó. Lo que hacía que no hablara eran más los celos y el resentimiento. La amargura que la embargaba era demasiado profunda como para que pudiese participar en aquella alegre charla con Harry y Romilda.

¿Sabría el marido de aquella mujer que su esposa y Harry habían sido amantes? ¿O que quizá aún lo eran? Hermione miró a Romilda, y vio su expresión y su sonrisa de satisfacción. ¿Lamentaría Harry no haberse casado con ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Ella ya estaba embarazada... ese hijo podría ser el nieto que James deseaba tanto.

Cuando casi no quedaban más que ellos en el comedor, Romilda miró el reloj y protestó:

—Cielos, no puede ser tan tarde. Tengo que irme; le prometí a Dennis que le vería en el pueblo a las tres. Escuchadme, ¿por qué no cenamos los cuatro esta noche? —sugirió cuando Harry se levantó para retirarle la silla.

—Me parece muy bien —Harry miró a Hermione interrogante. Ella hizo un esfuerzo y sonrió.

—Entonces, nos veremos en el bar sobre las ocho —dijo Romilda—. Hasta pronto.

Harry se bebió su café y, cuando terminó, le preguntó con frialdad:

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada — ¿por qué diablos se comportaba como una niña enfurruñada? se preguntó Hermione con amargura.

—Si no querías cenar con Romilda y su marido, debiste decirlo.

—Pensé que como estamos de luna de miel, ella no lo propondría siquiera —contestó Hermione con desdén—. Claro que quizá se compadeció de ti pensando que estarías aburrido.

Le vio arquear una ceja y lamentó su irónico comentario. Si no tenía cuidado, adivinaría que estaba celosa... y tal vez el porqué de aquellos celos.

—Si hubiese sabido que te apetecía estar a solas conmigo, no habría aceptado —le dijo Harry sonriendo con ironía—. De verdad. Sólo creí que tal vez te gustaría tener un poco de compañía.

— ¿La compañía de tu "ex amiga"?

«Cuidado, Hermione», se dijo al ver que Harry volvía a arquear las cejas.

—Romilda y yo nunca nos hemos conocido —dijo enseguida para intentar arreglar la situación—. Podría ser bastante aburrido para su marido y para mí, tener que sentarnos a escuchar cómo recordáis el pasado. Espero que no sea un hombre celoso.

—No tiene por qué ponerse celoso —dijo Harry sereno—. A pesar de lo que has insinuado, Romilda y yo nunca fuimos más que amigos.

Hermione apretó los dientes para no llamarle mentiroso.

— ¿Quieres que dejemos un mensaje en la recepción cancelando la cita? —sugirió él finalmente.

Eso era lo que quería, pero no se lo diría. En vez de eso, se encogió de hombros y dijo cortante:

—No, no te molestes; supongo que será mejor ir con ellos que quedarnos a solas en la casita.

Harry la miró con una expresión dura y fría. Si se hubiera tratado de otro hombre, habría pensado que estaba herido, pero Hermione conocía muy bien a Harry.

—Como quieras —contestó él con voz metálica—. No me gustaría que te aburrieses. Claro que también podríamos...

En cualquier momento iba a recordarle que había estado muy poco aburrida entre sus brazos la noche anterior, pensó Hermione angustiada, y se ruborizó. Luego dijo en voz baja:

—No podemos pasarnos todo el tiempo en la cama.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo él cortante—. Eso sí que sería aburrido. Sólo iba a sugerir que podríamos separarnos durante el día si mi compañía te resulta tan molesta.

—Creo que sería una buena idea — ¿qué estaba diciendo? Eso era lo último que quería, pero era evidente que a Harry le gustaba la idea—. Después de todo, nunca me ha gustado esquiar, y tal vez sería un estorbo para ti. Te divertirás mucho más si esquías con Romilda.

¿Por qué tuvo que hacer ese último comentario? Se levantó de prisa y casi tiró la silla. Harry se puso de pie para ayudarla, y la sujetó el brazo con una mano. Su voz sonó dulce y fría a su oído cuando le dijo con ironía:

—Eres demasiado modesta, Hermione... y te subestimas.

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar; se apartó de él y le dejó ocupado pagando la cuenta mientras iba hacia la recepción. Harry la alcanzó justo cuando salía y la preguntó ceñudo:

— ¿A dónde diablos crees que vas?

—Al pueblo, a comprar un libro —estalló ella—. Y no necesito tu compañía para hacer eso; así que, por favor, no dudes en hacer lo que quieras.

Se volvió a apartar de él enfadada, y vio que su expresión ceñuda se convertía en un gesto de rabia. Luego Harry se fue hacia los ascensores y a ella le invadió una fuerte sensación de tristeza.

Al final no fue al pueblo; estaba demasiado abatida. En vez de eso volvió a la casita y se acurrucó en un sillón frente al fuego.

Cuando sonó el timbre corrió a abrir con la esperanza de que fuera Harry. Pero no fue así, se trataba de Romilda, la cual parecía estar algo indecisa e insegura.

—Harry me dijo que habías ido al pueblo, pero vi que estaba encendida la luz y pensé acercarme para ver si habías vuelto. ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Hermione?

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó seca—. ¿Sobre tu relación con mi marido? ¿Qué ocurre, tienes miedo de que le cuente la verdad a Dennis?

Se sorprendió al ver el rubor de Romilda y notar que su mirada era evasiva.

—Escucha, Hermione —dijo nerviosa—, eso es algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo —se mordió el labio inferior y la miró de reojo, con incertidumbre. Había empezado a nevar, y Hermione sintió frío, parada allí junto a la puerta abierta.

—Será mejor que entres —aceptó de mala gana.

—Gracias —Romilda la siguió al salón y se sentó en el sofá—. Durante la comida pude notar que no estabas complacida de verme.

— ¡Qué lista eres!

Romilda se volvió a ruborizar.

—Hermione, sé que no tienes motivos para apreciarme, pero considero que tengo que disculparme por todas las mentiras que te dije. Bueno, ya me he dado cuenta de que Harry y tú habéis aclarado las cosas, y que por lo tanto, sabes que te mentí... También me he dado cuenta de que no le has dicho nada a Harry, de lo contrario, dudo que me hubiese dirigido la palabra. Quería darte las gracias por eso. Supongo que sabes que lo hice porque estaba muy celosa de ti. Yo creía que estaba enamorada de Harry desde hacía muchos meses, incluso llegué a convencerme de que tenía posibilidades con él; pero, por supuesto, para Harry yo no fui más que una amiga. Cuando le vi contigo y me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, pasé por uno de los peores momentos de mi vida.

Suspiró con amargura y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no disculpa lo que hice, lo sé; creó que me volví un poco loca. Cuando se lo conté a Dennis, me dijo que aquello fue sólo un enamoramiento de adolescente, aunque un poco tardío. Supongo que reaccioné con tanta violencia porque sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de conquistar a Harry, pero no podía quedarme allí y ver cómo tú disfrutabas de la felicidad que consideraba mía por derecho. En ese momento no me importó que Harry te quisiera a ti y no a mí. Pensé que si tú no estabas, Harry volvería sus atenciones hacia mí. Y pareció que el destino estaba de mi parte cuando entraste en el apartamento y me encontraste besándole. La verdad es que me entregué de manera descarada ese día... fue un último intento por ganarme su interés. Tuve suerte de salir ilesa, Harry es todo un caballero —hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Es increíble lo que puede hacer la arrogancia de la juventud.

Sacudió la cabeza avergonzada y siguió:

—Al ver lo mal que lo pasó Harry cuando te fuiste, reaccioné y me sentí culpable, pero fui demasiado cobarde para confesar lo que hice, y luego me convencí de que si tú le hubieses querido de verdad, nunca me habrías creído. Me fui dos meses a Estados Unidos y... allí fue donde conocí a Dennis, que en ese momento estaba mezclado en un litigio con una compañía americana. Esta es la primera vez que veo a Harry desde que lo dejaste. Cuando me dijo que os habíais casado, no me lo podía creer. Me sentí muy aliviada, pero consideré que debía venir a verte para disculparme por mis mentiras y mis celos. Harry me dijo hoy que nunca ha habido otra mujer para él. Me confesó que tal vea fue mejor que no os hubierais casado hace seis años, que reconocía que todavía eras muy joven y que quizá te habrías arrepentido de que te ataran tan pronto. Se avergonzó un poco al hablar de eso... ya sabes cómo son los hombres. Pero, a fin de cuentas, yo había visto su reacción justo después de que te marcharas. Estaba casi destruido.

Hizo una pausa y añadió:

—Escucha, si prefieres cancelar nuestra cita de esta noche...

Hermione la miraba como si no pudiese creer lo que oía.

— ¿Cancelar? Oh, no —balbuceó distraída—. Los dos estamos deseando cenar con vosotros...

—Entonces, ¿me perdonas por lo que hice? —Preguntó Romilda—, Siempre tuve ganas de hablar contigo para decirte la verdad. Sobre todo desde que conocí a Dennis. Pero no tenía tu dirección, y, para ser sincera, no me atrevía demasiado a dar la cara —sonrió con ironía—. No es fácil aceptar que uno tiene aspectos nefastos en su carácter; sólo espero haberlos controlado ya —se levantó y Hermione la siguió hasta la puerta.

—No te preocupes —dijo en voz baja—. Y... gracias por venir a verme.

Cuando cerró la puerta. Hermione volvió al sillón, se dejó caer en él y cerró los ojos.

Romilda había mentido; era inconfundible la profunda sinceridad de lo que dijo. «Romilda es una amiga, nada más», le había asegurado Harry, y ella pensó que mentía. Harry la quería; imposible. Era imposible que la quisiera tanto como dijo Romilda, y que no hubiera hecho nada para conquistarla de nuevo. Pero, ¿de qué estaba hablando? Se había casado con ella.

Pero si la quería, ¿por qué no intentó hablar con ella para decírselo?

Porque ella no se lo permitió, reconoció con tristeza. Desde el día en que le abandonó, se mantuvo alejada de manera deliberada. ¿Harry enamorado de ella? ¿La querría con la misma intensidad que ella a él? Parecía increíble. Se levantó y recorrió la habitación mientras intentaba poner en orden a sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué iba a ser imposible? se preguntó. Ella creyó una vez que él la quería; sin embargo, Harry nunca hizo un intento por perseguirla, por recuperarla.

Romilda dijo que él pensaba que era demasiado joven para quererla. ¿Sería por eso? No, si Harry la quisiera estaría con ella en ese momento en vez de estar esquiando solo y, al parecer, muy contento sin ella. Recorrió el salón inquieta, debatiéndose entre la esperanza y el temor, demasiado asombrada por las revelaciones de Romilda como para poder darles su justo significado. Después de todo, Harry no era un niño. Si hubiese querido, habría encontrado una manera de confesar lo que sentía.

Pero se lo había dicho una vez y ella le había rechazado su amor diciéndole que quería marcharse a Londres para empezar su carrera.

De repente sonó el teléfono y se sobresaltó. Miró el aparato sin moverse, y luego levantó el auricular. Se puso tensa esperando oír la voz de Harry.

Cuando oyó la voz de su madre, su primera reacción fue de miedo.

—James —gimió angustiada, pero la alegría de su madre disipó sus temores.

—Sí, llamo por James, pero son buenas noticias. Tuvo que someterse a unas pruebas antes de la boda, pero no dijimos nada para no preocuparos. Los resultados ya han llegado, y los médicos están seguros de que con la nueva medicina que saldrá al mercado este año, tendrá posibilidades de hacer una vida casi normal. ¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó su madre después. —Eh... se ha ido a esquiar —contestó evasiva. — ¿De verdad? Entonces, James ha perdido su apuesta —se rió divertida—. Antes de que os fuerais, apostó con Harry que después de esperarte tantos años no se separaría de tu lado más de seis minutos al día. Pobre Harry, ha tenido que soportar muchas bromas de James durante estos años por sus sentimientos hacia ti. No sé lo que pasó entre vosotros hace años, y nunca te lo había preguntado porque siempre dejaste muy claro que era un tema prohibido, pero me alegro de que por fin estéis juntos.

— ¿Sabías... lo de Harry y yo hace tiempo? —Preguntó Hermione, incrédula—. ¿Cómo?

Su madre contestó con cierta ironía. —Bien, nunca lograste ocultar tu enamoramiento, y Harry nos confesó que estaba preocupado porque tenía miedo de que lo que sentía por ti le hiciera aprovecharse de la situación... y forzarte a una relación más fuerte de lo que tal vez deseabas. Cuando nos llamó para decir que esperaba que volviéramos de nuestras vacaciones para poder comprometeros, confieso que James y yo nos preocupamos mucho. Eras muy joven, no tenías experiencia en la vida, pero Harry estaba convencido de que lo querías tanto como él a ti.

Su madre suspiró y siguió más despacio:

—Cuando volvimos a casa y vimos que te habías marchado, adivinamos que te habías arrepentido. Pobre Harry, durante un tiempo pensamos que nunca se recuperaría. Hace poco, James empezó a imaginar que nunca se casaría.

— ¿Quieres decir, hasta que Harry anunció que iría a visitaros con su prometida en Navidad? —la interrumpió Hermione.

—Bueno, no, no fue entonces. Después de todo, esa era una vieja broma entre Harry y su padre. Él llevaba prometiéndonos lo mismo desde hacía años; creo que así nos hacía saber que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. No, James empezó a tener esperanzas cuando Harry nos llamó para decirnos que volvías con él en Navidad. Tú le habías evitado con tanta insistencia durante tanto tiempo, que James tuvo la certeza de que volvíais a casa como algo más que simples hermanastros.

—Bien, pues no lo demostró —murmuró Hermione.

—Porque no quería avergonzar a Harry. Cariño, no olvides que para un hombre tan arrogante como Harry, es muy difícil confesar que está locamente enamorado de una mujer que no le desea, y Harry dejó muy claro lo que sentía por ti. Creo que sólo tenías dieciséis años cuando nos dijo la verdad por primera vez. Los dos estábamos muy preocupados. Después de todo, él ya tenía más de veinte años y mucha experiencia en la vida, y James y yo nos preocupábamos porque temíamos que Harry pudiera utilizar su relación familiar contigo para meterte en un compromiso antes de que estuvieses lo bastante madura para eso. El también era consciente de esa tentación; fue muy abierto y sincero con nosotros, y lo pasé muy mal por él cuando te marchaste.

—Creí que se casaba conmigo porque James iba a dividir la herencia entre los dos en su testamento.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Luego su madre contestó horrorizada:

—Hermione, amor, ¿cómo rayos pudiste pensar eso? Y además, como sin duda ya sabes, Harry heredó una enorme cantidad de dinero de la familia de su madre... mucho más de lo que James podría dejarle. Sin embargo, eso ya pasó, y me alegro. Los dos estamos muy contentos por cómo ha sido todo. La verdad, considero que estáis mejor preparados para el matrimonio ahora que hace seis años. Tú has tenido la oportunidad de conocer la vida, así que podrás ser una buena pareja para Harry. Además, al perderte, el aspecto arrogante de la personalidad de Harry ha disminuido. Aunque a veces esa arrogancia resulta encantadora, la verdad. Cada vez que James me pone furiosa con sus actitudes antifeministas, pienso que es un hombre muy protector y tierno, y que jamás antepondría sus deseos a los de su mujer y su familia. Nadie puede cambiar su personalidad por completo, sólo dominarla, y Harry es un digno hijo de su padre, criado en la creencia de que su deber y responsabilidad es proteger a las mujeres de su vida. Aunque tengo la impresión de que Harry ya ha aprendido que las mujeres también necesitan un poco de independencia. Hablaron unos minutos más; su madre le dijo lo agradecidos que estaban todos los invitados de la boda. Cuando colgaron, ya casi era de noche.

Hermione se acercó a la ventana pensativa para contemplar la creciente oscuridad; tenía que ser verdad, su madre nunca le mentía. Y no podía ver un motivo por el cual Harry engañara a sus padres, y menos durante tanto tiempo.

Harry la quería. Se repitió mil veces aquellas palabras, las repitió en silencio y pensó en todo lo que implicaban, sintiendo que florecían y crecían y le devolvían la vida.

El teléfono volvió a sonar; lo levantó sin pensar. —Hermione, soy Romilda. Creo que, después de todo, tendremos que cancelar la cita de esta noche. Dennis ha tenido que quedarse en Innsbruck y yo pasaré la noche allí con él. Pero espero que podamos reunimos antes de que se vayan.

Hermione sintió que ya no le guardaba rencor a Romilda. Colgó el teléfono y se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, ya no tenía lugar para el odio en su corazón. Estaba borracha de alegría, y eso la hizo olvidar todo lo demás; Harry la quería. De pronto su vida cambiaba, y si lo pensaba detenidamente se daba cuenta de que muchas de las reacciones de Harry habían sido provocadas por los celos. Antes, la posibilidad de que Harry la quisiera le parecía tan remota, que consideró que todo lo que él hacía era por malicia y crueldad; pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que, al igual que ella, eso fue sólo una máscara para protegerse.

¿Qué diría cuando...? Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no podía decirle, de repente, que sabía toda la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, lo negaría... eso fue lo que ella misma hizo en esa situación. Incluso podría negarse a creerla si ella le decía que le quería. Estaban casados, pero en lo que a él se refería, ese era un matrimonio al que la había forzado... hecho que ella no dejó de recordarle desde el día en que Harry anunció su compromiso. Estaba muy nerviosa, preguntándose qué diablos haría, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Harry.

—Siento llegar tan tarde —dijo tenso—. Me puse a charlar con un instructor de esquí. Me habló de un nuevo recorrido que acaban de abrir; pero como tardaríamos todo el día en hacerlo, va a intentar reunir un grupo para que valga la pena contratar a un guía.

—Supongo que es demasiado difícil para mí —comentó Hermione emocionada, olvidando la manera como se habían separado. Deseaba acercarse a él, abrazarle, suplicarle que perdonase lo pasado; pero de pronto, al ver su expresión, volvió a la realidad.

—Exageras un poco, ¿no te parece? —se burló—. No tienes que jugar a la mujer enamorada conmigo, Hermione, yo ya sé lo que sientes... lo dejaste muy claro. Será mejor que suba a cambiarme, si es que vamos a salir a cenar.

—La cita está cancelada —contestó Hermione deprimida—. Romilda telefoneó; su marido ha tenido que quedarse en Innsbruck y ella va a ir a reunirse con él. Dijo que ya nos veríamos cuando vuelvan. Es una coincidencia que te encontraras con ella aquí después de tanto tiempo.

Él se volvió a mirarla, esperando encontrar en ella una expresión sarcástica, pero al ver su tranquilidad asintió sereno:

—Supongo que sí; los dos vinimos a este sitio con un grupo hace seis años. Acababan de construir el hotel. No la había visto desde entonces.

—Ya lo sé. Me dijo que habían venido aquí por los negocios de su marido. Al parecer, su trabajo está relacionado con compañías americanas.

— ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

Él la miró atentamente y Hermione se ruborizó.

—Vino a verme esta tarde; y estuvimos hablando mucho rato.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad; contuvo el aliento y rezó para que él le preguntase de qué habían hablado; pero en vez de eso, Harry se encogió de hombros y subió la escalera diciendo:

— ¿Te importa que me bañe yo primero?

Desconsolada, Hermione contestó que no.

Mientras Harry estaba en la ducha, sonó el teléfono y la recepcionista le preguntó a Hermione si pensaban cenar en el hotel esa noche, o si querían pedir que les llevaran la cena a la casa.

Hermione decidió que tendría más oportunidades de hablar con Harry si se quedaban a solas, y entonces recordó que la nevera estaba llena de comida preparada Sería muy fácil organizar una cena para los dos.

Rechazó los dos ofrecimientos, dio las gracias a la recepcionista y luego colgó.

Empezó a pensar en todo lo sucedido y se dio cuenta de que él sólo hablaba de sus sentimientos cuando hacían el amor. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea; se fue a la cocina y vio lo que había en la cocina. Cuando volvió al salón oyó que se abría la puerta del baño. Cuando le llamó, Harry se asomó a la escalera; tenía el pelo mojado y brillante, y la bata abierta por el cuello. Todavía tenía le piel ligeramente húmeda y el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. Durante muchos años luchó contra el deseo que él despertaba en sus entrañas, y en ese momento volvía a renacer con una intensidad incontenible. La necesidad de tocarlo era tan fuerte que tuvo que apartar la mirada de él.

—Bueno... pensé que podríamos cenar aquí esta noche... Estoy. .. Un poco cansada —le vio fruncir el ceño y, de manera ridícula, cruzó los dedos detrás de la espalda.

—Como quieras —contestó él. Se volvió y se metió en el dormitorio.

Hermione subió por la escalera y abrió la puerta de la habitación. En ese momento él la miró sorprendido y arqueó las cejas.

—Vengo a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa —le dijo con calma; pasó junto a Harry para buscar ropa interior limpia y coger su bata—. Me gustaría tomar algo, ¿te importaría prepararme una copa? —dijo mientras abría la puerta del baño; rezó para que no le preguntase por qué no se la había subido ella misma; pero, para su alivio, él sólo comentó:

—Creo que con lo que tenemos no puedo preparar nada exótico. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Oh, un poco de ginebra con tónica, por favor. Harry seguía en la habitación cuando ella entró en el baño; el aroma de su colonia flotaba en el ambiente.

Miró pensativa el jacuzzi, se acercó a él, y estudió las instrucciones que estaban pegadas a un lado. Parecía muy fácil.

Le había resultado muy fácil poner en marcha su plan, porque de momento le tenía ocupado, pero cuando se apartó para ver cómo se llenaba la bañera, la asaltaron mil dudas. ¿Y si fallaba? ¿Qué pasaría si Harry no la quería, si...?

¿Y si estropeaba el resto de su vida por no tener el valor suficiente? se preguntó con desdén. Tenía que dar un primer paso, arriesgarse. Si no lo hacía podría perder la oportunidad de ser feliz el resto de su vida.

Apartó sus dudas y puso en marcha el jacuzzi. ¡Cielos, parecía el caldero de una bruja! Observó fascinada el movimiento del agua hasta que oyó a Harry subiendo por la escalera.

Se quitó la ropa, se sujetó el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza y se acercó a la bañera. La iluminación del baño estaba en el techo y era bastante intensa, pero la zona que rodeaba el jacuzzi tenía una luz más débil apaciguada además por una serie de plantas que habían colocado allí. Apagó las luces más fuertes y sonrió al notar el sensual efecto de la tenue iluminación.

El jacuzzi era octogonal. Se sentó en un borde, desde donde podía ver la puerta de frente. Al oír que Harry se acercaba, su tensión aumentó y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Él abrió la puerta y dijo cortante:

—Aquí tienes tu copa. ¿Dónde...?

Hermione nunca había visto a Harry perder la compostura como en ese momento; durante varios segundos se quedó inmóvil contemplándola.

—Vaya, me la has traído. ¡Qué bien! ¿Podrías dejarla aquí, por favor?

Esperaba que él no adivinase lo nerviosa que estaba. Al acercarse a ella, Hermione se incorporó un poco y dejó parte de sus pechos al descubierto.

Harry alargó la mano y ella cogió el vaso; tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Hermione aspiró para tranquilizarse, y luego dijo con calma.

—Decidí usar el jacuzzi ya que lo tenemos —le miró con los ojos entornados y notó que él la miraba con detenimiento—. Es muy agradable —añadió—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

Sus piernas flotaban en la superficie por la presión del aguay, de forma deliberada, se miró los dedos de los pies. Si él la rechazaba no sabía qué haría. Nunca había intentado seducir a un hombre, y hacerlo con su marido era algo tan extraño que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Harry no dijo nada, y mientras ella bebía su copa, le miraba con disimulo.

El pecho de Harry empezó a agitarse como si tuviese problemas para respirar, estaba ligeramente ruborizado. Los dedos de Harry sujetaron su muñeca y ella pensó horrorizada que la sacaría del agua. Entonces preguntó ronco:

— ¿Estás segura de que sabes lo que haces?

Su tensión empezó a desaparecer.

—Muy segura —contestó con suavidad y le miró a los ojos.

Sin dejar de contemplarla, Harry se desvistió y se metió en el agua, por el otro lado de la bañera.

—Ven aquí —la ordenó con voz profunda.

Hermione se dejó llevar por el instinto y la emoción y se acercó a él. Se arrodilló enfrente de Harry y puso las manos en sus rodillas mientras el agua le mojaba los hombros.

—Hermione —los ojos de su marido parecían sombríos. Ella, para evitar que le hiciese preguntas, le suplicó con ansiedad:

—Bésame, Harry.

Se inclinó hacia él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra su cuerpo para sentir el roce de su piel y que sus pechos quedasen comprimidos contra su pecho. Sin darle tiempo a moverse, empezó a besarle por todo el cuerpo y le dio un mordisco.

—Hermione.

Notó la sorpresa en su tono y sintió el tímido contacto de sus dedos en la piel, haciéndola prolongar su beso a lo largo del cuello.

Le besaba con cariño, explorando su oreja, su firme mandíbula... la curva de sus labios.

Le oyó gemir y lo sintió temblar cuando intentó cogerla entre sus brazos. Pero ella se escurrió riéndose y le acarició despacio todo el cuerpo. Él volvió a temblar y se ruborizó. Su enorme cuerpo estaba totalmente excitado cuando, por fin, consiguió cogerla y abrazarla con fuerza.

—Hermione —su voz era ronca y entrecortada—. ¿Por Dios, qué...? Se movió despacio contra él y frotó sus carnes contra su cuerpo extasiada con el gemido de excitación que escapó de la garganta de Harry, orgullosa del sensual efecto de sus caricias.

—Llévame a la cama, Harry —murmuró contra sus labios. Empezó a salir del jacuzzi, dominando sus temores y la tensión. Harry se levantó y la cogió en brazos.

Estaban mojados, pero no importaba, y además, había cosas que quería hacerle a Harry; quería entregarse de muchas maneras para demostrarle su amor e impaciencia.

Había tomado la iniciativa y estaba decidida a continuar hasta el final, o al menos hasta rendirle lo suficiente como para que pudiera escucharla con calma.

Cuando la tumbó en la cama, Hermione alargó las manos y le besó; deslizó la lengua por el interior de sus labios y acarició su piel.

—Hermione.

Él la apretó un pecho y Hermione quiso gemir; pero para no hacerlo le besó con fuerza y empezó a acariciarle. La piel de Harry ardía, y ella tuvo deseos de entregarse apasionadamente. Sentía un delicioso calor y una creciente debilidad; pero no debía permitir que el deseo la dominara... todavía no.

Cuando Harry dejó de besarla un momento, le obligó a tumbarse en la cama, le besó en el pecho y luego bajó con la boca, muy despacio besándole con sensualidad.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, intentó resistirse y alargó las manos para sujetarle las muñecas y apartarla de sí. Pero ella le mordió suavemente un muslo, y dejó que su lengua dibujara provocativos círculos de fuego en su piel, hasta que él no pudo soportar más el placer y se vio forzado, como ella lo había estado también en otra ocasión, a abandonarse a su deseo y a la intimidad de aquellas caricias.

Igual que le pasó a Hermione, su cuerpo se arqueó suplicante.

Lo que empezó siendo un medio de demostrarle su amor, terminó por excitarla tanto corrió a él, y cuando Harry la sujetó para colocarla debajo de sí, para hundirse en su húmedo calor, Hermione gimió de placer y se abrazó a él para recibir la ardiente necesidad de su beso.

Llegaron juntos al éxtasis, aunque todavía no eran conscientes de su igualdad de sentimientos. Cuando el torbellino del deseo se apaciguó, Hermione se quedó abrazada a su marido sintiendo el latir de su corazón.

Satisfecha, tocó su pecho, enredó sus dedos en el vello negro y se rió con suavidad cuando él gimió.

— ¡Por Dios, me has dejado exhausto, Hermione! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— ¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? —abrió mucho los ojos y levantó la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.

La ironía había desaparecido de sus ojos, y ahora le miraba con intensidad.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué has hecho todo esto? —dijo él con voz ronca.

Ella aprovechó la oportunidad que Harry le acababa de brin¬dar; después de todo, era eso lo que quería... la intimidad y el calor de sus brazos; su cuerpo y mente relajados después del amor; la guardia baja, para poder conquistarle definitivamente.

—Oh, sólo ha sido mi forma de demostrarte cuánto te quiero.

Como ya había imaginado, Harry se puso tenso y la apartó de sí con los brazos. Su mirada era fría como el hielo:

—No sé a qué estás jugando, Hermione —dijo con amargura.

— ¿Por qué iba a jugar?

— ¿Por qué? —Respiraba agitado y sus ojos brillaban de ira—. ¿Te atreves a preguntarme eso? Hace seis años me dijiste que me querías, y luego te marchaste asegurando que habías decidido que lo que querías era hacer una carrera. Desde entonces me has evitado como a la peste. Incluso hoy...

—Te mentí, Harry —la magnitud de su confesión destruyó su valor. No podía mirarle—. Siempre te he querido, pero... huí porque creí que tú no me querías, que querías casarte conmigo sólo... por el testamento de tu padre.

—¿Qué?

Harry se incorporó, la obligó a arrodillarse y la sacudió, furioso:

— ¿Pensaste...? ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a pensar una cosa así?

—Fue alguien —le corrigió con calma—. Harry... fue Romilda. Luego le contó lo que la otra mujer le había dicho, y cómo se había enterado esa misma tarde de la verdad.

— ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué te resultó más fácil creer a Romilda que a mí... al hombre que supuestamente querías?

—Harry, tenía dieciocho años y era muy inocente. Supongo que una parte de mí nunca pudo aceptar que me querías, que ese magnífico ser a quien yo adoraba podía desearme tanto como yo le deseaba.

Vio cómo la rabia desaparecía de sus ojos y palidecía un poco.

—Debería romperte el cuello —murmuró ronco—. Cuando pienso en lo que nos has hecho pasar, sin mencionar los años perdidos... Debería matarte —gimió—, pero en este momento sólo puedo pensar en hacer esto.

La besó y luego dijo con dolor y cierta ironía:

—Esperé muchos años a que cambiaras de opinión y te cansaras de Londres y de tu carrera. Al principio no me atreví a seguirte, tenía miedo de que te dominase el pánico y volvieras a escapar. Mis sentimientos por ti me han tenido obsesionado durante seis años; me decía a mí mismo que debía buscar otra mujer, pero sabía que era imposible, ni siquiera podía hacerle el amor a otra. Mis sentimientos por ti me volvieron loco, y ahora me dices que todo eso fue innecesario, que todo fue producto de las mentiras de otra persona.

Sabía lo que sentía, y le dijo con cariño:

—Harry, quizás haya sido lo mejor; yo era muy inocente e inmadura a los dieciocho años. Nunca habría podido igualarte entonces, y estoy segura de que muy pronto te habrías aburrido de mí.

— ¿Intentas convencerme de que Romilda nos hizo un favor? —preguntó ceñudo.

— ¿Qué me dices de Cho? —le recordó con ironía—. Parecías muy decidido a casarte con ella.

—Fuiste tú quien sacó esa conclusión; yo sólo seguí el juego para ponerte celosa.

—Pero Cho...

Harry sonrió divertido.

—Su padre no dejaba de hacerme insinuaciones acerca de que me quería como yerno, y decidí que la forma más sencilla y menos dolorosa para terminar con eso, era horrorizar a Cho hasta convencerla de que debía hablar con su padre para decirle que yo no era el hombre a quien quería como marido. Lo que no imaginé fue que ella recurriría a ti en busca de ayuda, o que creerías de verdad que deseaba a otra mujer que no fueras tú — añadió.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia Hermione, pero ella le apartó con firmeza.

—Eso no explica por qué me tendiste la trampa para que nos casáramos —le recordó.

—Oh, eso —volvió a sonreír—. Tú fuiste la única que decidió que iba a casarme con Cho; yo sólo alargué un poco las cosas y decidí que, como estabas tan dispuesta a verme casado, sería mejor que lo hiciera con la novia de mi elección. Confieso que me sorprendió la facilidad con que conseguí que siguieras mi juego. Anoche creí haber descubierto el motivo —dijo ceñudo. Luego, al notar su inquietud, añadió—: Tu respuesta sexual hacía mí y el hecho de que no habías tenido otros amantes. Pensé que sólo me usabas como un medio de desahogo físico.

Hermione movió la cabeza.

—Me dabas miedo, me hacías parecer tan vulnerable. No podía desearte así, no podía quererte si tú no me correspondías.

— ¿Cómo no iba a quererte? —protestó él—. Cada vez que te tocaba traicionaba mis sentimientos. Debiste estar ciega para no darte cuenta. Tengo treinta y dos años, y tú eres la única mujer que puede encenderme de esa manera. No pretendo que renuncies a todo lo que has logrado con tu trabajo, Hermione —añadió de pronto—. Ya te has labrado una carrera y...

Ella negó con la cabeza y le interrumpió:

—Draco estará encantado de comprar mi parte en la sociedad. Yo puedo conformarme con un trabajo más modesto... algo que pueda compaginarse con la vida familiar —añadió con una sonrisa—. Un montón de vida familiar. ¡Cielos! —de pronto recordó que no le había dado la noticia de su padre. También le dijo que en parte, se había convencido de que la quería, por lo que le había contado su madre.

—Es increíble la cantidad de coincidencias que han tenido que darse para que podamos ser felices por fin —murmuró muy serio, y añadió con una mueca—: Desde luego, si hubieses seguido respondiendo como lo hiciste anoche, dudo de que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo antes de decirte lo que sentía por ti. Anoche me contuve de hacerlo sólo porque tenía miedo de asustarte. Y para terminar, sólo una pregunta más.

— ¿Qué?

—Me preguntaba dónde aprendiste a seducir tan bien.

Hermione se rió.

—Ah, bueno —bromeó—. Te lo diré. Siempre procuro tomar ejemplo de los demás, y tengo un marido... —bajó la cabeza y le susurró algo al oído, hasta que él la cogió en brazos y murmuró malicioso:

—Bien, en ese caso...

Mucho, mucho después, Hermione recordó de pronto que no habían comido nada. Mientras iban juntos hacia la cocina, donde prepararon la cena, pensó que aunque aquello distaba mucho de ser romántico, en ese momento se sentía más feliz que nunca.

Harry dejó de cortar el pan que iban a comer con los huevos revueltos y sonrió:

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Hermione emocionada y esperando una ardiente respuesta.

Pero en vez de eso, Harry sonrió y la provocó:

—Me preguntaba qué dirán nuestros hijos cuando les cuente que su madre me sedujo en un jacuzzi.

— ¡No te atrevas a decirle eso a nadie! —amenazó Hermione ruborizada, y olvidó su indignación cuando Harry la abrazó y le susurró con amor:

—No lo haré si me prometes que volverás a seducirme... ahora mismo.

**FIN**

**Gracias por compartir conmigo el amor por la pareja, por los que leyeron espero que les haya gustado mucho; por los que me pusieron en favoritos y le dieron follow a la historia, les estoy eternamente agradecida.**


End file.
